Take My Pain
by JcR.xo
Summary: Isla has lost her memories and needs help to discover her past. Edward wants to know why her memories don't match her history. Will the truth make or break her future with the Cullens? Slight AU. Cursing, Lemons, Fluff... It's rated M for a good reason.
1. Was I arrested again?

**A/N: This is my first fanfic and I am very excited to share! Unfortunately, I don't have access to a computer besides my mothers. I'll try to get a new chapter up weekly. I encourage constructive feedback on grammar, spelling, and plot holes. I will take notice and correct them asap. This fic is rated M for a good reason. There will be cursing and lemons. My two favorite things. I know not many people are into OC's but I've been really into it lately, so I'm taking a crack at it. I also changed the timeline to 2018 cause i want my OC to have access to a smartphone. The song that fits the mood of this chapter I felt is Ms Mr - Hurricane. Without Further Adieu (if i spelled that right) my creation! *laughs evilly***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

I woke up suddenly not remembering where I was. I looked around and noticed immediately that I was in the back of a police car. What the hell did I do now? I look to the officer driving and I was stumped because he wasn't wearing his uniform, and he had another passenger. A small teen was sitting in the front beside him. I made a noise in my throat to make my presences known.

"ahem, I must have fallen asleep." I said while trying to get a good look at him.

I didn't know what else to say, frankly I was embarrassed not remembering what I had done. I wasn't even hungover, so I must not have been drinking.

"Don't worry Isla, you can sleep if you want. We'll be there in thirty. I'll wake ya when we get there." Now I was even more confused.

"I'm so sorry officer, I have no memory of what I had done." I felt so guilty. He looked at me through the rear-view mirror with a bit of humor in his eyes.

"Well I could think of a few things." And I felt my face go white. I could think of a few things too. Shit, did they have a warrant out for me that I didn't know about? God, my mom is going to freak out when she hears about this.

"will I be able to make my phone call as soon as we get there?" now he looked unamused.

"Isla… as much as I love you kiddo, you can stop with the cop jokes." That floored me. Who the fuck was this guy? Just as the thought passed through my head the girl in the passenger finally spoke.

"Don't worry Isla, I still think you're funny." I was scared. Just then I started crying. What was happening? I didn't know where my mom was, and I was detained in the back of a police cruiser going only god knows where. These people seem to know me, and I was starting to panic.

"Hey, what's the matter kiddo? Why are you crying?" I took a shuttering breath and told him.

"I don't know who you are, where are we going? Where's my mom?" the questions came out in rapid fire. I didn't care, I needed to get out of the car.

"please stop the car, I'm going to be sick. STOP PLEASE." I yelled when he didn't seem to want to stop. The girl got out first while I banged on the door to be let out, the small cab was closing in on me I jumped out when she opened the door, and retched into the trees. The girl came up behind me and pulled my hair back while rubbing small circles into my back, trying to comfort me.

"Its okay Isla, were almost to Charlies then I'll fix you up some soup, okay?"

When I finished I just looked at her, I mean really looked. She had long wavy brown hair that seemed to have some natural red highlights. A heart shaped face with high cheek bones and full lips. She was beautiful, and vaguely familiar.

"How do you know my name?" I ask. The girl just seemed the laugh it off like it was a bad joke. It wasn't funny, I was really upset that I wasn't being taken seriously.

"What? This isn't a joke, I want my phone call. I'm 17 years old stuck in the middle of nowhere with two people I don't even know. Is that guy even a real cop? Was I kidnapped? Am I being sold into trafficking?" when I asked that last question I panicked again and threw up once more.

The girl looked at my shocked. "It's me… Bella? Your cousin? Are you okay? How do you not remember me? Dad!" she called over her shoulder.

"I don't have any cousins named Bella. What the hell is going on!" The girl- Bella- seemed hurt after I had said that. Just then the faux police officer came around the car.

"She gonna be okay, Bells?" He gestured towards me. She shook her head. "Dad, she doesn't know who we are." She looked extremely upset. Which was odd because I was 80% sure we haven't met before. They did look sort of familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Isla honey, you don't remember me?" I just shook my head. They shared a look and started talking quietly to each other. I took the opportunity to look around. Green. Everything was green, where was I? I can hear them talking about taking me to the hospital. I cut them off quickly.

"Could you tell me where I am, and where we were going?"

They stopped to look at looked at me.

The man Charlie spoke up. "You're in Forks, Washington. We were going home, you came here with Bella from Phoenix, Arizona. You're Bella's cousin on her mother's side. You wanted to come and live with us since you mother passed away and Renee couldn't take you in."

Suddenly I couldn't breathe. My mother had died. I was never going to see her again. I don't know who these people are. My hearing became fuzzy like my ears popped and I was in a tunnel. I remember my legs suddenly stopped working and everything went black.

* * *

Isla had fainted, and we were trying not to panic.

"Dad, we need to get her to the hospital. She must have amnesia. Are we close?"

Charlie was in the process of trying to pick up my cousin from the wet ground.

"Just help me, she's not light." He grunted. I had grabbed her legs and we walked her to the cruiser to lay her in the back seat. I sat down in the back with her head in my lap. What had happened to her? Everything was fine until she had fallen asleep.

"We're gonna take her to the emergency, its only ten minutes away." Charlie notified me.

When we reached the hospital, Charlie went in to tell the staff we needed a stretcher. The EMT came out and pulled Isla off my lap and carefully placed her onto the gurney. We walked into the waiting room and the most beautiful man I have ever seen walked up to Charlie to talk to him. He was a blonde, pale and had golden eyes. He was holding a chart, he must have been the doctor.

"Come over here, Bells. Dr. Cullen, this is my daughter, Bella. Bella, Doctor Cullen is gonna look over Isla and make sure she's okay. Since you know more about her you can give him some details until she wakes up." I nodded.

"Hello, Bella. I'm just going to ask a few basic questions, I can't ask you anything else for confidentially reasons. What's Isla's full name? and date of birth?"

"Okay, it's Isla Jade Bright. Born April 17th, 2000" He wrote it down while nodding.

"Can you tell me what had happened?"

"um… we were driving to my dad's house from the airport and she fell asleep in the back of the car and when she woke up, she had no clue where she was or who we were. She started panicking so my dad pulled over, she got out and vomited. When we told her that we were coming to live here, she fainted."

He looked up from the chart "Has she ever had any problems with her memory before this?"

I shook my head "no, at least she never told me. She's the least forgetful out of two of us."

"I see, well we're going to be running some tests as soon as she's awake."

"Okay, thank you Dr. Cullen." He smiled and walked away.

I sighed as I sat down in the waiting room. I was saddened by thought of her not ever remembering me again. I hunkered down and waited for her to wake up. Welcome to Forks I guess. We just got here and already a rough start.

* * *

I woke up not knowing where I was, again. I looked around and saw I was in a hospital room. First a police car and now a hospital. Hopefully this doesn't become a habit. I sat up and a wave of dizziness washed over me. I quickly laid back down.

"Ugh fuck." I swore.

"Hello Miss Bright, it's good to see you awake" I looked over to the door and saw a blonde hair Adonis coming through with a nurse following behind him.

"I'm Doctor Cullen, this is nurse Williams and we're going to talk to you and hopefully figure out why you have lost your memory" Holy shit he was gorgeous. He was pale and had gold eyes, who had eyes like that? Then I heard him. I lost my memory, I was still in the situation I had hoped was a dream.

"Where am I? did a cop and his daughter happen to bring me here?"

"Yes, your cousin Bella had told us you didn't seem to remember them at all."

I slowly sat up and the nurse came around to help me, adjusting the pillow.

"I-I don't- "I took a deep breath, trying to hold back my tears. "I don't remember anything, I know my mother- "I stopped and the dam broke, I sobbed and couldn't get a coherent word out. The nurse rubbed my back to comfort me. My mother was gone. I looked up to see the doctor looking at me with a regretful expression on his face.

"They said my mother is- is- gone" I hiccupped.

He slowly nodded his head "Chief Swan told me you had fainted just after he told you the news about your mother. I'm very sorry for your loss." I cried harder. My mom is gone. I couldn't understand what was happening to me or why it had happened to me for that matter. After about twenty minutes I stopped crying. I felt numb. I just wanted to sleep and never wake up. Doctor Cullen had been sitting on the stool across from my bed, patiently waiting.

"Miss Bright, we're going to have to run some tests to find the cause of your memory loss."

I just shrugged "Sure. Do what you need to." I didn't have any other choice.

"Your uncle and cousin have asked to see you since they've been informed you woke up."

I didn't really want to see people I couldn't remember. But they knew me, apparently, they were family. "Can they come after all the tests are done?" I asked.

"Of course." The doctor stood and spoke to the nurse about the tests that needed to be done, CT scans and blood tests. Oh joy.

* * *

During the CT scan, I reflected on what I could remember. My mom and I lived in Vancouver, Canada. So, I couldn't understand why I had been in Arizona. I don't think I've ever really been to the US before, never mind being so far south. It was just my mother and I, my dad had left before I was born. Never met the man, didn't care to ever meet him either. I don't recall my mother ever having siblings. Charlie said I was related to Bella on her mother's side. Renee. I recalled my earlier conversation with the hot doc. He had said Chief Swan… Chief Swan… Charlie Swan… wait a minute. Bella Swan. Why was that so familiar? It was on the tip of my tongue. Why can't I remember! I was so frustrated. It felt like I was on the brink of a break through. I started getting a headache trying so hard to think. I decided to drop it, for now.

When I was rolled back into my room, Bella and Charlie were there waiting for me. Charlie, being the first to speak.

"They said they'll have your results in an hour or so, we just gotta sit tight then we can take you home." Home I thought. I felt homesick suddenly, I missed my Vancouver home. Where my bedroom window overlooked the ocean, my mom was well off being a criminal lawyer, so money wasn't an issue for us. I thought about my friends and my school. I was in my senior year and was about to graduate. The tears came back. My mom wasn't going to see me walk the stage. I broke down once again. Bella came to sit beside me, she put an arm around me and awkwardly hugged me. I looked up to her and seen she had tears as well.

"I'm so sorry this is happening to you Isla, when you feel up to it, I'll answer any questions you have the best I can." Bella whispered to me.

I didn't know this girl, but I could feel this bond between us, she knew me. She cared about me. I decided right then that I was going to try for these people, get my memory back and be the girl they remember.

"Thank you, Bella. I appreciate your help." I smiled at her and she gave one back. There was a knock on the door and I called for them to come in. Dr. Cullen had walked in with a face void of emotion. Very professional, I thought.

"Miss Bright, you seem to be suffering from retrograde amnesia, while you can't recall memories from before you fell asleep you do seem to remember your long-term memories from before you went to Phoenix. There was no injury to indicate the cause but there is a 75 percent chance that you will recover your memories with help from your family." He turned to Bella and Charlie "Share your memories with her, show her pictures, and most importantly, be patient with her. She might not remember right away." He looked back to me "You can go home with Chief Swan today and we'll be asking you to book a follow up appointment with me in the next two weeks. Welcome to Forks by the way, we hope you can get settled and be comfortable here." I smiled.

"thank you, Dr. Cullen, I'll see you in two weeks." The hot doc got up and left, I wasn't very subtle about checking him out.

I stood up from the bed and the nurse rolled in a wheel chair, I walked past it and was stopped by hearing my name.

"Isla, we gotta wheel you out, kiddo."

I looked at him incredulously "that's a thing? I thought that only happened in movies. The hospitals in Vancouver just let you walk out."

Charlie and Bella exchanged a look "When have you ever been to Canada?" Bella asked.

"I lived there… with my mum… before Arizona I guess." Bella shook her head disbelieving

"You and your mum lived in California, Dad and I would vacation with you guys two weeks in the summer." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I was born and raised in Canada… all the memories I do have are from Vancouver."

"maybe we should go bring Dr. Cullen back." I just shook my head

"lets just go, we can figure it out later." Charlie seemed to hesitate. "I'll tell him about it later, lets go. I don't like hospitals."

"Alright, lets go home then."

* * *

We pulled up to a white two-story house. It was cute. Forest surrounded the property, I loved it. I'm going to be hiking around here, that's for sure. I loved British Columbia and I knew Washington had many national parks so that was a perk being stuck here I guess. We got out and Charlie collected our bags from the trunk, I only had two, and I was extremely curious about what was in them. We walked into the house and I instantly fell in love, it had so much character. The living room had old furniture and all kinds of pictures of Bella, and surprisingly a few of me and my mum. I was kinda starting to believe it now. The kitchen was tiny and yellow. I knew I was going to spend a lot of time in here. Even though I can't cook worth shit. My thoughts were interrupted by Charlie.

"Well you girls are registered for Forks high school and your first day is tomorrow, but Isla, you don't have to go if you're not feeling up for it." School sounded good to me, I needed to regulate a route, hopefully recover some memories in the process.

"its okay Charlie, I'll go. I got Bella with me I'm sure she'll help me out."

"Of course, ill help you." She seemed nervous suddenly, but I decided I'd ask her about it later.

Charlie showed us to our rooms and I was pleasantly surprised to have a cute little room with the walls painted blue. My bed was a double and it was pushed up against the wall. My window over looked the back yard and my dresser was beside it. I felt a little better about being here. I opened both suit cases and was shocked. I remember all these clothes. They were mine. I looked through and knew where I had bought each piece. There was some local business in Vancouver that I liked to support and that's where my style kind of came together, It was comfy-cute, as i called it. Lots of big knitted sweaters and beanies. I wore leggings and yoga pants, I didn't own any jeans. I had a few sun dresses in here as well. I looked in my other bag and saw some rain boots and other miscellaneous items that I owned. Some makeup, my favorite umbrella. It rained a lot during the winter months in Van city, so I was used to this weather.

I unpacked all my belonging and set up the alarm clock I had on my dresser for six a.m. I wanted some time to get ready in the morning, I might not remember everything, but I do know I like to take pride in my appearance and starting a new school might be scary for some people, but I happen to like new beginnings.

I went to the only bathroom in the house, bypassing Bella's room. I peaked in quickly and saw her unpacking as well. When I closed the door to the bathroom I took a good look in the mirror. My blue eyes had bags under them, I looked sick as well. My hair was dark brown and pin straight that flowed down my back to my waist. I had dyed my hair recently from my light brown to make my eyes pop more, it worked. I was 5'3, just slightly shorter than Bella. I had very small breasts and a nice rounded bottom, I was lean but muscular from being on the volley ball team at my old school. Old school… I had an epiphany just then. I had all my friends on Facebook. I wondered if I could message them. I realized I didn't have my phone, or my computer. I would have to talk to Charlie about that. I looked through all my bags and my pockets. I couldn't find my phone from before. I was sad all over again, almost all my photos were on it.

After my shower, I decided to skip dinner. I pulled my blanket back and laid down. I missed my mom, she was my best friend and supported me through everything. I don't remember my last moments with her and that caused me to feel heavy in my chest, like a weight holding me down in a pool of sadness. I fell asleep at 7 p.m. while crying for my mother and lost memories.

* * *

After Jacob and Billy had left I quietly walked down the hall to Isla's room, I could hear her sniffling through the door. My heart broke for her. I didn't understand how her existing memories could be in a totally different place. I was feeling pretty determined to help her. I just needed to talk to her. Help her trust me so she can open-up and confide in me. Maybe I'll have a better understanding then. I left her door to get ready for bed. Tomorrow was a new day after all.

 **A:N/ Just wanted to say that I don't know what kinda of stuff is allowed or not allowed in America with hospitals and all that. I am Canadian so i'm not 100% sure about the differences, if anybody wants to enlighten me though, it's completely welcome. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. The new girls

**A/N: I wanted to get one more chapter up before I left my moms house for the week, i'll be uploading another one either sat or sun. So kind of like the last chapter of me not knowing how American hospitals work.. i also don't really know the school system. Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

My alarm was blaring, and I stumbled through my room to turn it off, I should have put it beside my bed. I tripped over my suitcase and stubbed my toe. "SHIT!" I finally reach the damn thing and I couldn't feel for the off button. My room was still dark from the early morning. When I finally managed to turn it off I can hear the floor creaking from Charlie's room beside mine. He knocked on my door a second later.

"come in." The door opened.

"Morning Isla, you okay?" I just laughed

"I couldn't find my way through my room in the dark, sorry to wake you."

"Don't worry about it, I gotta work this morning. You drink coffee?" I nodded vigorously

"Yes! Can you make a full pot please? I'll probably have three cups, minimum."

"You'll stunt your growth, kiddo." I just laughed him off.

"Too late for that Charlie." I was feeling pretty good this morning, minus the fact my eyes were red and swollen from crying last night. Nothing cold spoons won't fix.

I jumped into the shower for a quick wash. I threw on a pair of yoga pants and the warmest sweater I owned. I put my hair into a French braid and put some waterproof mascara on to make my eyes pop. I was feeling giddy about starting at a new school. If I'm being honest with myself, I was nervous about the different curriculum I was going to be learning compared to the stuff I learned in Canada. I didn't want to sound like a dummy in front of anyone. I wasn't too familiar with the politics here.

I walked over to Bella's room and quietly tapped on the door.

"Bella? You in there?"

"Come in!" I opened the door watched her pack her bag. I had a note book for myself, but the rest of my school supplies were non-existent which was another thing I had to talk to Charlie about.

"You nervous?' I ask. She looked at me and sighed.

"I almost forgot that you don't remember. I was hoping that it was all a bad dream. I never liked Forks and I'm miserable to be back here. Everyone is going to be trying to get a look at the _new girls,_ I'm sort of uncomfortable having any attention on me, really."

"Why don't you like Forks? It's such a cute little town." I frowned.

"My mom left with me when I was just a baby, I miss the Arizona heat, the big city, my home." I felt a prang in my chest at the mention of home. I also felt annoyed that she was complaining about something so mundane compared to what I'm going through. My mom is gone, and everyone seemed to think I'm from California. She seen the look on my face and immediately starting apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, Isla. I didn't mean to make my problems sound worse than yours." Whoa. Now I felt bad. I wasn't expecting this girl to be so selfless. I immediately felt guilty for my thoughts.

"No, no Bella. I'm sorry, I just felt sad about the mention of home I guess." She smiled sympathetically at me.

"did you want to talk about anything before we go?" I hesitated. I wanted answers, but I also knew whatever she told me might not add up.

"I guess the first thing I wanna know- "I took a deep breath "What happened to my mom?" Bella looked at the ground a moment before answering me.

"She was in the hospital the last two month of her life from liver failure. They couldn't find her a donor in time." Huh? I was confused.

"Why did her liver fail?" she looked up and I could tell she almost didn't want to say.

"Your mom was an alcoholic." Okay, I didn't believe that. My mom was strongly against drinking. I'd know, I was constantly getting in trouble for coming home drunk on the weekends. My friends and I would usually find someone old enough to buy us a bottle. She seen the disbelieving look on my face.

"It's true." She said quietly.

"Well… my mom was a criminal lawyer in Vancouver. She was completely against drinking. Always told me it made you look old before your time." I'm sure looking young wasn't her only reason though. Bella was shaking her head.

"Isla, your mom didn't work. She collected checks from the government, you guys lived in a small two-bedroom apartment and you worked part-time at a diner to support your online shopping habit." Hold the phone. What?!

"that's not true. I've never shopped online in my life! I bought all these clothes from little boutiques in Vancouver! Look at the tags" I pulled off my sweater to show her.

"I was visiting you the summer this sweater came in the mail. I remember watching you open it."

"What part of California am I from?" I asked.

"you lived in Modesto, you lived close to the national parks, that's why you're into hiking and all that."

"I'm into hiking because the mountains were just in my backyard!" I nearly yelled. I was starting to get frustrated. I huffed before apologizing.

"It's okay, Isla. I have some pictures I can show you when we get home later." I just nodded. I didn't know how I would convince her of my past unless I came up with some proof. I would have to start investigating soon.

* * *

The drive to the school was quiet. I didn't have much to say really. I just sipped on my coffee from a giant thermos I found in one of the cupboards. We pulled into the staff parking lot to go retrieve our class schedules. I was curious to see what levels they would have me in. I was in honors courses back home, but I was curious about my "California grades" I still couldn't comprehend it. We both jumped out of the cab and into the rain. I had my polka dot umbrella with me, so I didn't hide my face into my hood like Bella did.

We walked into the warm office and I was surprised at how comforting it felt. There were plants all over the room. I loved it. We walked up to the middle-aged woman whose name tag read Ms. Cope.

"Hello girls, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Isla Bright, this is Bella Swan. We're suppose to be starting today." Her face lit up with recognition.

"Of course! We we're expecting you, welcome to Forks. Here is your class schedule and a map of the school grounds. I've highlighted the best routes to class." We took the papers "you need these slips signed by each of your teachers and returned here at the end of the day." We both nodded.

"Thanks Ms. Cope, see you later." I called over my shoulder as we walked out into the rain. Bella pulled the truck around the find a spot in the student parking lot. Seemed like most of the school has arrived. I noticed all the cars were older like Bella's. Except for the shiny Volvo. I wouldn't be surprised if whoever drove it was a stuck-up bitch.

Bella and I sat in the truck for a few minutes after she turned off the engine and compared our schedules. I was in all the right classes, but I noticed I was in junior level math.

"what the hell is this?" I showed her.

"You're just really bad at math." She shrugged.

"I'm not bad at math. I was taking advanced calculus. Even if it was true, I shouldn't be so behind I'm supposed to graduate this year. They better give me my damn diploma" I was just going to have to talk my way up or maybe take some sort of test to show them I'm more than capable. Bella didn't say anything. She looked a little uneasy from my anger.

"Well let's go then" I say opening the door. I pulled out my umbrella and walked to the other side of the truck.

"It's okay Bella, don't be nervous. You got me with you." I winked, she visibly relaxed at that.

I walked with her to the English building. Of course, everyone was looking at us. An Asian boy with greasy black hair and acne stopped in front us to introduce himself.

"Hey, I'm Eric. You must be Isla and Isabella, right?" We both shook his hand as Bella corrected her name.

"Do you know which building you need to go to?" I looked at Bella and raise my brow. She answered my silent questions with a slight nod.

"Yes, we do, thanks anyway for your help." I grabbed Bella by the arm and steered her away to her English building. I didn't really care if I was rude, I could tell Bella was uncomfortable.

"I'll only be seeing you at lunch today, so speak up and make some friends. I can't always be there to shield you from everyone else." I told her sternly. She just nodded and smiled.

"There's the Isla I know." I felt the emotions well up in my chest. Thanks Bella. I just rolled my teary eyes and made my way to Spanish.

The teacher signed my slip and let me sit down without introductions. I didn't bother paying attention, I just sat there making a list of memories that were concrete for me, like how I fell out of a tree on the west side of Vancouver when I was eight and now had a wicked scar on my knee. I'm sure I could get a record check and show Bella how all my misdemeanors happened in Canada. Do I even have a passport? What does my birth certificate say? More questions started to come up the more I thought about it. I wrote them all down. The bell rang and I was surprised how fast class when by.

My next class was history. This should be interesting. When I walked in the room my eyes immediately found the blonde goddess sitting at the back. Her beauty was unparalleled, and her eyes were dark, looked almost black. Her hair was like a white-gold waterfall, looked like pure silk. When she noticed I was staring, she turned to me and glared. Ugh, she must be the driver of the Volvo, and I was right, she is a stuck-up bitch. She ruined any good mood I might have had. There was a big burly guy with curly hair I almost didn't notice… almost. I was too busy admiring the blonde bitch. He was handsome and looked just as pale. He had this fun-loving vibe radiating off him. His eyes were black too. These kids need some vitamin D. I sat towards the front and decided to listen this time. I could feel my neck hairs rising like i was being watched, i knew these students were nosy. I just ignored it. I was vaguely aware of American history, it wasn't something actively taught at my old school.

As the teacher spoke I realized that I knew the majority of what he was talking about, like I've already heard it before and the information was just laying dormant in my brain. I was confused to how I could have known. I have no recollection of ever learning about this. Stupid amnesia. It was only the explanation I had.

When class was over I looked over to the pale beauties and I was surprised to see them holding hands… they must be together, I guess. It was a little weird cause they kind of looked the same, maybe it was their eyes, but what do I know. I got up to leave and this boy with brown hair and a cute face stopped me to talk.

"Hey, are you Isla or Isabella?" I just kind of chuckled.

"Isla, nice to meet you-?"

"It's Daniel, nice to meet you too." We shook hands.

"how are you liking it here so far?" he seemed innocent enough and he went up the cute scale a few notches now that I was paying more attention to his features.

"It's good, I need to fix my schedule, but I like everything else so far." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but to return it.

"Let me walk you to the cafeteria." I nodded and grabbed my notebook.

We chatted about the weather and he told me about the sports teams here, the volley ball team was holding tryouts in the next week which had me over the moon. We reached the entrance at the same time as Bella. She was standing with a girl several inches shorter than us with big curly hair.

"Hey, how was your morning?" I ask her. She told me it was fine and went on the introduce me to her new friend.

"Isla, Jessica. Jessica, Isla. She's my cousin. She moved here with me yesterday." She looked nice enough until she started sizing me up, judging me. I raised my brow. Silently challenging her. She quickly looked away. I noticed Bella's eyes were looking beside me and I remembered I was still standing with Daniel. I started laughing.

"Sorry! Daniel, Bella. Bella, Daniel. He's in history with me."

"No worries" he said with a small wave at Bella. We walked into the cafe. Daniel put his hand on my lower back and guided me to the line to buy lunch. That made me uncomfortable, I didn't know this guy and he was touching me like he did. I removed his hand and told him about my bubble.

"Don't enter it and we won't have problems." I told him bluntly, he was shocked but nodded anyway. Its not like I had this weird thing about contact, I just didn't like strangers touching me. I grabbed myself a pizza and water and walked with Bella towards the table filled with juniors.

"Hey, you wanna come sit with me and the other seniors?" Daniel asked just before we reached the table.

"Not really, I wanna sit with my cousin." I told him. He seemed to deflate.

"Okay well, hopefully we have more classes together" he said with a smile. I decided last minute to be flirty, to keep his spirits up.

"Maybe" I said with a sultry wink. It might have been a bit pretentious of me, but it worked. He became nervous and tripped over a backpack while walking to the other table. I just chuckled and turned back to the juniors. Bella was watching the whole thing trying not to laugh. She went to sit down beside Jessica and I sat down on her other side. She moved to whisper to me.

"He's cute" I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm not really interested. I was just having a bit of fun." I chuckle.

"Why not? You deserve to find someone for yourself. Especially after your ex had cheated on you." I just looked at her.

"I've never had a boyfriend before." She just shook her head.

"After school" was all she had to say. I was going to hold her to that because I was positive I've never had any emotional or physical attachment to the opposite sex before.

When I looked around the table, everyone was looking back at us. Great. Jessica went around introducing us to everyone. I forgot everybody's name, I wasn't really interested to be honest. The girl with glasses was nice, she tried to make Bella and I feel more comfortable.

I was looking though my note book, reading the list I had made when the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I looked around the room and noticed the outside door opening, the pale beauties were walking towards the empty table across the room. The blonde bitch and the burly dude were holding hands, ignoring everyone looking at them.

"Who are they?" Bella asked.

"The blonde one… that's Rosalie, and the big guy is Emmett." Two other people with the same pale features walked in. "The short one is Alice, she's really weird and the blonde guy is Jasper." I was admiring her spiky hair when Jessica's next comment almost made me choke.

"They're all together, like… together-together." Like it was the most scandalous thing she's ever heard. I had my suspicions though.

"Jessica, they're not actually related." I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. They looked somewhat related, they all had the same pale skin and dark eyes.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted them." Oh! I met Dr. Cullen already… he did not look old enough to have teenaged kids. I felt a little weird about calling him the hot doc in my mind now.

"Rosalie and Jasper are twins, I think Mrs. Cullen is their aunt or something. I don't think she could have kids of her own." She said appallingly. My eyes snapped to Jessica's.

"That's none of your business. You don't treat someone's infertility as your own entertainment. Don't talk about people like that." She looked properly scolded.

"Who's he?" Bella asked and the sexiest guy I have ever seen walked in. Bronzed tousled hair, again, dark eyes. Abercrombie Finch looking model type. I would have drooled.

"That's Edward Cullen, totally gorgeous. I wouldn't bother, apparently no one here is good enough for him." I snorted, and she glared at me.

He had a smirk on his face as he walked. I watched as he made eye contact with Bella, then with me. He stopped in the middle of the cafe to look at me. He looked like he was staring through me into my soul. _What the fuck._ I thought. I didn't not like that. He snapped out of it and went to sit at the table with his siblings I just went back to my list and pretended that didn't just happen. I didn't want to waste my time with creepy dudes that were out of my league.

* * *

I saw the weird exchange between Isla and Edward. I looked back and forth while Edward continued to stare at her. Isla just looked creeped out. When he finally went to sit down, she was back to reading her notebook. What just happened? Why was she not acknowledging this? I decided I would ask later. I looked at the Cullen's a final time and could see Edward still looking at Isla with an intense gaze. This time with a scowl on his face. The bell rang, and Angela offered to walk with me to biology. I told my cousin I'd meet her at the truck after school.

* * *

We all piled into the car and headed to school. I wasn't trying to read my siblings thoughts, but Alice was listing the best fashion designers in the world. Chronologically. She only did that when she was trying not to think of something around me.

"Alice?" she looked at me in the rear-view mirror.

"Never mind, Edward." Brushing me off. She can keep her secrets, anything Alice does is usually for a good reason.

We got to the school and the parking lot was only half full. The students around us were buzzing with excitement, they wanted to see the new girls. I could admit that I was a little curious about who they were. I knew the one girl, Isabella Swan was the long-lost daughter of Chief Swan, who's finally come home. The other girl was a mystery. No one knew she was coming with Isabella, until today.

It wasn't until after first period that I was able to see the girls through other student's thoughts. I learned that Isabella preferred to be called Bella and the other girl was her cousin, Isla Bright. Bella was beautiful but didn't seem to know it. Isla was gorgeous, but you could clearly see she was either very tired or just sickly. She had bags under her eyes and she was pale. It looked like she lacked nutrients.

After second period I went to put my books into my locker and I took my time going to the cafeteria. I could hear everyone's thoughts revolving around Isla and Bella before I even entered the room. I opened the door and I immediately tuned into their minds, I could hear Isla thinking of me as an Abercrombie Finch model, I smirked at that. It was so innocent compared to what I was used to hearing. I can hear Jessica becoming bitter about me rejecting her and my smirk grew. I tried to tune into Bella's thoughts and realized I couldn't hear her. I looked up to see if she was still there and my eyes automatically shifted to Isla sitting beside her.

The sensation that flowed through me when our eyes had met was electric. Her beauty seen though the thoughts of others was nothing compared to seeing her in front of me. Her sickness was also more prominent. Her face changed to a frown and her thoughts turned aggressive _What the fuck_ it was enough for me to realize I was just standing there staring at her. I quickly moved to the table my siblings were at.

"Sorry I didn't tell you, Edward." I looked over to Alice's guilty face.

"Why didn't you?" I was angry at her for keeping this a secret. I didn't want to be mated to a human. I didn't need this right now.

"Because I knew you wouldn't have come to school." She just shrugged. I ignored them for the remainder of lunch, listening to Isla attentively. She thought she was out of my league. I couldn't help but be flattered. She found me attractive and it made me happy, she also thought I was creepy, I guess I was. I was sitting here invading her mind and she didn't even know it. She stopped thinking of me and started reading a list from her note book. _Birth certificate, ask Charlie maybe call Renee. Record check, ask Charlie. Buy a new phone. Ask to use Bella's computer or go to the library, contact old friends. Wouldn't I be able to find records from different places in Vancouver? But where…_

"Meet you at the truck after school, Isla."

"See ya, Bells. Have a good class."

I was so busy paying attention to Isla that I didn't realize the bell had rung. Why was she collecting this information? What was for her in Vancouver? I thought she came from Arizona with Bella. I swiftly walked to class trying to figure out why she was making a list of these things. I was still lost in my thoughts when the fan blew a mouth watering breeze in my direction. My eyes snapped up to Bella Swan standing in the front of the class getting her slip signed. My thoughts switched from being curious about my new mate to the million different ways I could kill this girl in front of me.

Multiple scenarios ran through my mind in the eighty minutes class took. She feared me, and I liked it. The bell was a second away from ringing when I got up and walked as fast as I could out the door. I was stopped short when I accidentally knocked someone over.

"What the hell! Watch where you're walking." It was Isla. Trying to get up off the floor in front of me.

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! until next week folks. Don't forget to review! The part where Alice apologizes to Edward, i changed it cause it just said he was angry but not at who or why... so i fixed it.**


	3. Creep

**A/N: I know I said I would have a chapter up on the weekend but i just couldn't keep away. I wanted to mention that i'm following the story line for now but i'm not too sure if i will for long. I didn't want to do it word or word like some people do. So I kinda just did my own thing. I haven't actually read the books in years so some of the original dialogue is from my memory. I also made a minor edit in the previous chapter. Edward was angry but we didn't know why, so I fixed it. Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The first vision of Edward and this anomaly happened almost a week ago. It was a shadow in my foresight. My visions of him still happened, but I couldn't see who he was talking to or the other side of his conversations. I tried to avoid him the best I could, so he wouldn't be worried. I couldn't make sense of it. When I seen the vision this morning of today's events, I was surprised to see this anomaly revolving around Bella. Then we heard news that she was not starting school alone, her cousin was with her. Suddenly it all made sense. The Edward in my visions was blissful, he was carefree and happy. It wasn't a 'what', it was a 'who' and she was going to change him for the better. I saw it now. It was Isla. She evaded my visions. I didn't wanted Edward to know because he would have avoided it at all cost. He would have cheated himself out of happiness for the greater good. He was like that.

I watched as she got up to clear her tray. Most of the students still wanted to get a look and see what all the talk was about. I couldn't blame them. Her eyes were blue like the sky. And they were framed with dark full lashes. She didn't know it, but she was turning heads. She was walking out and decided I would go talk to her. We were going to be family after all.

I gave Jasper a quick peck on the cheek and got up to leave. I admired her as she ignored everyone and walked with her head held high. She seemed to have sensed me because she quickly turned and watched me as I walked over to her. I thought it was odd since many humans couldn't sense vampires. My smile turned into a grin when she looked around herself like I was aiming for someone else.

"You're Isla, right?" she just nodded with a dazed expression on her face. "I'm Alice Cullen. I just wanted to introduce myself. I moved here two years ago with my family and I remember what it was like being new here." I giggled. She smiled at me but didn't say anything. I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Well I'm glad you're were able to start with your family like I was." She was starting to look uncomfortable.

"Yeah, me too. Its nice meeting you… but I um… gotta get to class." She turned around and hurried off to the math building. I was surprised, and it was a big deal. I was never surprised. I couldn't understand why she would have been so uncomfortable, most humans were but they usually got over it when they saw how nice I was. She'll come around.

I was walking to my class when the vision of Edward slaughtering Bella and the biology students came to me. I swiftly changed directions. I needed to be near if I was going to help him through it.

* * *

I rubbed the back of my neck as I left Alice. She gave me the heebie-jeebies. There was something about that family that had me on edge. Especially after Edward was openly gawking at me. Creep. I mean, he was hot, but if the personality doesn't match, it's almost a waste.

I walked into my math class five minutes late. Apparently five minutes is a big deal because my teacher, Mr. Varner started belittling me right in front of everyone.

"Miss Bright, I noticed you're a senior. Did they put you in this class because you can't tell time?" I could feel my face go red with anger.

"I'm not suppose to be in this class. I was in advanced calculus at my old school." I informed in through gritted teeth.

"Yes, the staff was informed of your condition, miss bright. I think you forget your obvious problems in the subject. I have your grades from your old school here on my desk." I was about to snap. I was gradually starting to see red. I took a couple of deep breaths, so I wouldn't black out on the man.

"Thanks. I'll take this up with the principle, about my grades and _your obvious_ lack of student confidentiality." His face dropped at that. I stormed out of the class and went straight to the office. Ms. Cope jumped when I opened the door a little too loudly.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly. I walked up to the counter and put my schedule down in front of her.

"I would like to talk to the principle about my schedule and I'd also like to make a complaint about a teacher." She looked shocked. Like no one's ever complained before. I knew most students suffered in silence. The school should hold a seminar on the subject, I thought idly.

"Okay, take a seat and I'll go check if he's busy." I went and sat down on one of the chairs against the back wall. I couldn't keep still. I was all riled up now. My leg was shaking when she finally came back.

"I'm very sorry Miss Bright, but he has meetings until school is over." I just sighed.

"Well can I book a meeting with him?" I looked at her hopefully. She opened an appointment book on her desk and looked though it briskly.

"Yes, he's free Monday morning until the afternoon, you can just come back between then and he'll be able to speak to you."

"thanks Ms. Cope." I was about to walk out the door when I decided to inform her I was skipping math.

"I'm not going back to math until I speak with the principle. I'm not suppose to be there." I didn't give her a chance to answer, I just left.

I went to my locker to drop off my books and grab my bag, I was considering just sleeping in the truck until school was over. On top of everything with my "amnesia" this day was emotionally kicking my ass. I didn't know if would be able to focus through English.

I wasn't too far from Bella's class when the bell rang. Then I was suddenly on the ground. It felt like I ran into a brick wall. It was Edward. He was standing above me with a stunned expression.

"What the hell! Watch where you're walking." I moved to get up and his hand came into my line of sight, offering to help me. I took it and was instantly covered in goosebumps. His hand was ice cold and abnormally hard. He pulled back as soon as I was up and started apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, Isla. I didn't see you there." His face was earnest. I couldn't be mad, I didn't want to be mad. Especially after my confrontation with Mr. Varner. I looked up and saw he was angry for some reason.

"Hey, its okay. Don't worry about it." I just shrugged and went to walk around him. His hand on my arm stopped me. I looked up at him.

"I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen." I just smiled.

"I know." I moved to walk past him and again he stopped me.

"I need to apologize again, you're not hurt, are you?" I rolled my shoulders and shook my head. He gave me a very breathtaking crooked smile.

"How's your first day so far?" he was gazing at me like he was seeing me for the first time, kind of like how he was in the cafeteria.

"It was good, thank you. Sorry but I need to talk to my cousin before class starts." I moved to walk around him, and he stopped me again. Normally I wouldn't have let this guy keep stopping me, but I felt sort of tingly when he touched me. A good tingly. So, I just played along with his little game and let him.

"I know this is very forward of me, but I was wondering if maybe I could get your number?" he put his hands in his pockets and looked at me with his eyes full of hope. The butterflies that exploded in my stomach were unreal. I swear I have never felt this way before. Then I remembered I didn't have a cell phone. His face dropped into a frown, like he knew I was going to let him down.

"I don't own a cell." I said dejectedly.

"How about a home number?" I looked around to where Bella was standing by the class door. I knew she was listening in.

"Bella, do you know the number for the house?" she jumped, and her face went red. Ha, caught red handed. She walked forward, and Edward was openly glaring at her. _What the fuck_. He looked over to me and it almost looked like he was holding his breathe. He didn't bother waiting for my number. He looked back to Bella and walked away.

"Why the hell was he looking at you like that?" I asked harshly.

"I don't know, he looked like he smelled something bad and he just glared at me for the rest of the class." What kind of a loser asks a girl for her number then disrespects her family like that right in front of her. We were going to have problems. I might not remember Bella, but she had my back, and i'd be damned if I didn't have hers. I just shook my head. Guess his personality didn't match his good looks.

"I came here to ask if I could get your truck keys, I'm not feeling today anymore. I was just gonna crash till class ends."

"yeah, here. Don't ditch me." She chuckled. I just smiled at her and took the keys from her hand.

It was still raining when I went outside. It matched how I felt. Grey and blah. I didn't bother opening my umbrella when I walked to the truck. I wanted the rain to cleanse my soul. Wash away the bad. I got in and turned the key for the radio. I managed to find a station that worked. John Denver was playing over the static, he was singing about going home and it felt fitting so, I closed my eyes and let the music sooth me.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I woke up to the feeling of being watched. I got up and looked out all the windows. No one was there. The bell rang, and I looked at the time. I slept for just a bit over an hour. I moved over to the passenger seat when I saw Bella come out. I closed my eyes again. It felt like a migraine was starting to form. I heard the truck door open and close, but I didn't bother to acknowledge her.

"Are feeling okay?" She asked me.

"My head hurts." I squeezed my eyes when she started the truck. Damn that was loud. I opened my eyes when we started moving so I wouldn't get car sick. I looked out my window and I noticed across the parking lot, standing at the driver's side of the Volvo was Edward Cullen. Looking straight at me with an expression I couldn't read. So… he was the stuck-up bitch driving the shiny Volvo. Made sense. His unreadable expression then turned into a frown. My head hurt too much to think anything of it.

* * *

When I turned the corner Alice was already there, waiting for me.

"I knew you weren't going to do anything, Edward. You have control." She touched my arm sympathetically. I didn't want it. I was angry. I was angry at Bella for smelling so good. Angry at Mr. Varner for upsetting my mate and angry at myself for blowing my chances with her. I did want one thing from her though. I wanted answers.

"Why didn't you tell me Alice? I want the truth." She looked at the floor before showing me the visions she was hiding of me. I was surrounded by a shadow, I couldn't exactly see the where I was or what _it_ was. I looked at Alice questionably.

"I didn't understand it either. Until I seen the shadow around Bella too. It's Isla, Edward. I can't see her." Now that I thought of it, there was something about her that made her different from other humans. I thought at first it was the mating bond. She didn't smell appetizing, she smelled really good but I wasn't drawn to her blood. She looked sick, but she didn't smell sick and she was constantly thinking of this list she was making. Alice interrupted my thoughts.

"Edward… I don't understand why she doesn't smell human." It wasn't the mating bond then. The others have obviously noticed as well. She looked at me like I knew why.

"I don't know how I'm going to talk to her or be around her for that matter when I keep thinking of draining her cousin of all her blood." I needed to leave.

"It'll be okay Edward, we'll keep an eye on her while you're gone." I just nodded.

I was walking to my car when I caught her scent. When I listened in I was able to hear her heart beat coming from the rusty truck in the parking lot. It sounded even, along with her breathing. I looked through the window and watched her while she napped. She was listening to country while she fell asleep. I would have fallen asleep too. I chuckled. As if she heard me, her eyes snapped open and I ducked at vampire speed under the truck. The bell rang, and I quickly ran over to my car to wait for my family. I listened in to Isla's thoughts and I can hear that she was in pain. I was so concerned for her, I wanted to take her pain away. When Bella drove out of the parking lot, Isla was looking right at me. She was calling me names in her head and I felt a pain in my chest like she had rejected me. I needed to leave. I needed to clear my head. I felt calming wave wash over me and I looked over to Jasper thankfully then we all got into the car and drove away.

* * *

I was so happy to finally be home. Bella didn't tell me she planned on going to the grocery store after school, so I just stayed in the truck. I had a full-blown migraine by time we got there. I had a beanie packed in my bag, so I put it on my head and covered my eyes the whole ride. I've never had one of theses before and I wanted to cry. I went to my room and slowly dressed into my cotton PJ pants and tank top. I didn't think I could make it downstairs and sit through dinner and Bells was cooking steaks! Just my luck, right? I closed the curtain to make my room completely dark and buried myself in the blankets. It took a while, but I was finally able to fall asleep. The dream I had was insane.

 _I was flying. At least it seemed like I was flying. I was running so fast my bare feet were barely touching the forest floor. It was exhilarating. The wind was whipping through my hair as I dodged the trees. I didn't know what I was running towards until it was in front of me. It was a cougar. It couldn't see me. I was partly hidden in the trees. It was beautiful. Everything felt so real, I could feel my skin, clammy with cold sweat. I could feel my mouth watering. I could feel my eyes change as I focused in on the animal. It was like pure instinct. It was in my veins. I was born for this. I crouched down and a snarl ripped through my throat. The cougar looked at me in fear. Good._

I woke up feeling absolutely disgusting. Ugh. My migraine was gone at least. I looked at my alarm and seen it was only midnight. Great, I didn't think I would be able to get back to sleep. I got up and headed to the shower. I turned the water on as hot it would go. It might not have been normal, but I was sure I wasn't the only girl who enjoyed super hot showers. I washed the dried sweat off my scalp and body using my favorite floral scented shampoo and body wash. I like using rose oil as a perfume as well because it smelt heavenly, I was a little self-conscious about it though, this girl at my old school told me I smelled like an old lady. It didn't stop me though. It was a comforting scent.

I turned off the shower and opened the window to let out the thick steam that was trapped in the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and blow dried my hair. When I looked in the mirror I was pleasantly surprised to see my bags were gone and my skin glowed. I guess some beauty sleep was all I needed to feel better.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I turned on the light and looked around for a pot to boil some water for tea. I knew Bella had bought some today and I was excited to finally have a cup. I found a kettle in one of the cupboards and filled it up. As I waited for it to boil, I looked in the fridge and I was happy to see a plate was saved for me. I pulled it out and warmed it up in the microwave. When the kettle started whistling, and I rushed over to take it off the burner, so the noise wouldn't wake Charlie and Bella. In my hurry to quiet the noise the water had spilled over onto my hand. I stopped and watched as the boiling water rolled down my hand and wrist. It didn't hurt. There was no pain or any blistering for that matter. I didn't know what to make of it. I moved to stand over the sink and I took the kettle and slowly poured it over my left hand. Nothing happened. I was still staring at it when the microwave beeped, pulling me out of my stupor. I wasn't hungry anymore. I didn't know what to think. I dried off my hand with the tea towel, turn off the lights and went back to my room. That night I just laid in bed, a million questions running through my mind. I didn't sleep.

* * *

I looked over to my clock and saw it was eight a.m. I took a deep breath and got out of bed. There was no sense in wasting the day. I was happy to note that I wasn't tired from my lack of sleep, it could change as the day rolled by though. I put my cozy sweater on that I was wearing yesterday to cover myself. I might not need to wear a bra, but my nipples were extremely obvious when it was cold. Hence, my collection of sweaters. I walked down the hallway and knocked on Bella's door. She must have heard me cause she called to me from the kitchen.

"Down here, Isla!" I went downstairs and sat in one of the kitchen chairs across from Charlie. Bella was cooking up some eggs and bacon. I remember the food in the microwave and went to reheat it. I felt bad for leaving it there, so I was going to eat it anyways, no matter how tough it was now.

"Morning kiddo, there's some coffee there." I smiled and poured myself a cup. When the microwave deep Bella looked over and watched me take the plate out. She frowned.

"I thought I put that in the fridge. You don't have to eat that, I'm making enough breakfast for all of us." I look down at my plate and back to Bella with a guilty look on my face.

"Thanks, I wasn't really looking forward to chewing though this, no offence. I warmed it up last night, but I guess I just forgot about it." I didn't want to explain why I forgot about it. She took the plate and threw the leftovers out. I sat down with my mug and waited for my food. When we all sat down to eat I was kind of surprised at how this silence wasn't awkward.

"Dad… do you know anything about the Cullen's?" I quickly gave her a sharp look, she saw and looked down to her plate. I wasn't expecting her to bring them up.

"Everybody likes to talk, Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon and we're lucky that his wife wanted to move to a small town. He could make double, triple the salary anywhere else than he makes here. Were lucky to have him, and those kids of theirs are respectful and polite. I was wary at first, them being around the same age and all, but I haven't had one speck of trouble out of them. More than I can say for half the kids who grew up here." Bella and I just looked at each other with our eyebrows raised. She obviously wasn't expecting that little outburst either. Charlie seemed so laid back. I guess he really cares about what people have to say about the Cullen's.

"They were nice enough to me." Bella shrugged, and I snorted. They both look up at me. Bella gave me a look telling me to keep quiet about it.

"I just thought it was funny that Bella would say that since they didn't even look in our direction once." Charlie bought it.

"They're just private people."

"hmm… maybe." We finished our breakfast in silence. When I went to wash the dishes, Charlie said his goodbyes and left to the station. I immediately turned on Bella.

"Tell me everything that happened yesterday." She just sighed and sat down telling me every detail she noticed about Edward in class. How he was gripping the table, how he kept his chair as far away as possible and how he didn't stop glaring at her.

"And he had the nerve to ask for my fucking number." She winced at my curse. I just rolled my eyes.

"Well he's not going to be getting anything from me." I looked out the window for a moment contemplating then back to Bella before changing the subject. "I guess… I want to see those pictures now." She looked up at me and nodded before going upstairs. I took a deep breath to calm my anxiety I was feeling and followed her into her room. I couldn't put off the inevitable any longer.

 **A/N: oohhhhhh so exciting hehe. maybe, maybe not, i promise it'll pick up after this chapter :) REVIEW PLEASE! tell me what you think :p**


	4. Shitty day's

**A/N: *Takes a deep breath* Welp... My grandpa passed away suddenly, so I didn't have a chance really to write. My uncle got married, had to go out of town, another reason I couldn't write. I was behind with my school stuff... another reason. Last but not least, Motherhood. These last two weeks were a whirlwind and I tried my hardest to find the time. I actually took a few day's to put this together. After the last chapter I found quite a few plot holes due to the direction I wanted this story to go so I thought i was in over my head and took a few days to remedy it. I promise now, no matter how frustrating everything gets, I will NOT abandon this story. I'm still going to try to stick to my weekly deadlines, even if life gets in the way. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC**

When I entered Bella's room, she was sitting at her computer desk, typing on her laptop. I moved to sit on her bed and absentmindedly rubbed my chest. It felt kind of heavy, almost achy. I just figured it was my anxiety. I decided to ignore it.

"Okay, come here." I went to stand behind her to look over her shoulder at the screen. There I was. She wasn't lying. I was standing next to a fourteen year old Bella and I looked the exact same. "This was the summer we first met." My eyebrows shot up.

"We didn't grow up together?" She shook her head.

"Well, you know our mom's are sisters. I guess they got into this huge fight before we were born. It was big enough for them to be estranged for fifteen years." I was shocked to say the least.

"Why?" She just looked at me sadly.

"Renee never wanted to tell me, if i brought it up she would just change the subject right away."

I thought I grew up with Bella. I was really sad to think we missed this opportunity for a life-long bond because our moms's couldn't get along. I sighed and looked around her room. It was cute, a little bigger than mine but I preferred my tiny room. I looked back at Bella and she was looking through Facebook for more photo's.

"Here, come check this one out." It was me and Bella. I still looked the same if anything, more haggard. We were sitting on the beach with our arms slung over each other's shoulders. Big smiles on our faces.

"God... why do I look so rough?" I asked.

"I don't know... I think you told me you're anemic or something. You get these spells of sickness, like how you looked sickly when you first got here." she just shrugged.

She looked through more photo's with me and I thought of my list I made up of memories and things that would prove I was from Canada. I guess I didn't need it anymore. I sighed and walked back to her bed and laid down. After a few more clicks, I hear the laptop turn off and I watched Bella as she came to lay down beside me.

"Isla... I know we've technically only known each other for three years, but you're my family. We've grown together so much that... I'm really scared you're just going to leave because you don't remember me." I look over to her and see the tears swimming in her eyes. I felt my chest tighten and I was trying not to cry either.

"Please don't cry, Bells. I may not remember anything but I need you to know that I do care about you, I didn't think you guys would just take some stranger in your house pretending to know me. I believe you now. You're sorta stuck with me." I teased, trying to lighten the mood. She smiled at me and she continued to tell me about our California summers together and how we would video chat and talk on the phone for hours. She told me about how I tried to take her rock climbing and every rock single rock she tried to put her foot on would crumble. Like the wall didn't want her on it. I was wheezing from laughing so hard.

That's how Charlie found us a few hours later. Curled up together, reminiscing.

"Hey girls, I was wondering... since you haven't started supper yet, we could go to the diner and ourselves some burgers?" He looked at us hopefully. Bella, of course, immediately felt bad.

"I'm so sorry dad, we lost track of time, I can-" He held up his hand to cut her off.

"It's my treat, kiddo." I just smiled.

"I won't turn down a free meal." He rolled his eyes. "Same old Isla." He said chuckling.

"Go grab your coats, i'll be in the cruiser." I ran down the stairs and grabbed my coat. I looked back and watched Bella calmly making her way down, I keep forgetting she's a total klutz. I smiled at her when she reached me.

"SHOTGUN" I yelled and ran out the door. I was feeling really playful at the moment, probably all those good vibes from earlier. As soon as I left the house, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I got the feeling I was being watched. I looked at the tree line and I couldn't see a thing. The sun was going down soon so it didn't help. I walked swiftly to the passenger and jumped in to get away from the feeling. I was semi relieved to be in the safety of the car. Why was Forks so creepy?

* * *

The rest of the weekend went by fast and uneventful. Bella, being the worm she is, dragged me to the library and decided they didn't have a collection good enough for her. I couldn't help but tease her, she was easy to work up. We decided a trip to Port Angeles was in our future.

We were falling into a nice routine around the house, I mostly cleaned and Bella cooked all the time. Charlie and I would sit at the kitchen table while Bella worked her magic and we would just shoot the shit and play cards. He'd tell us old cop stories he had while I kicked his ass at rummy. I was happy Charlie and I could get along so well. He was a good father figure to have.

After dinner, Bella and I escaped to her room to talk about school the next day.

"Listen, I don't think you should even waste your time." I told Bella, she just huffed and started to scold me.

"He's just an entitled boy who thinks he's better than everyone. He shouldn't have asked you for your number after declaring he hates me with his gaze." I shook my head.

"Come on Bella, just leave him alone. He's not worth it."

"I don't care, Isla. I'm going to go up to him and ask what the hell his problem is." I knew this was a bad idea. I honestly just wanted to forget him. I was a little upset that he walked away without my number and I was even more upset that he would give my cousin dirty looks in front of me. It was a ridiculous and I just wanted Bella to drop it.

"Okay, i'll come with you... but you better leave me out of it. I mean it Bella." I sneered at her. It wasn't nice but I needed her to see that I wasn't messing around. She just meekly nodded.

"Goodnight, Bells." I smiled and returned it and I left the room the shower. I couldn't help but think of what his reaction would be. Would he be mad? hurt? maybe even scared two girls are calling him out? Bella knew I wanted to stay out of it but if worst comes to worst, i'll back her up.

I snuggled into bed with Edward on my mind. Probably not the best way to fall asleep because I couldn't help dream of him.

 _It was like that Peter Pan movie, Edward was floating above me and I didn't find it weird at all. I was intrigued, I wanted to know how he was doing it. Before I could say anything though, finger tips had ghosted over my neck, sending an electric shock down my spine and into my core. Oh my god. I was feeling pretty bold so I grabbed his hand and put it on my neck with more pressure. He smirked at me and slowly floated down until he was completely on top of me. My breath hitched when I noticed how close his face was to mine. I was starting to shiver and it wasn't from being cold._

 _He leaned down and kissed my pulse point on my neck. "Edward" I moaned. The pressure of his body on mine and his close proximity had me feeling so good. My noise's seemed encourage him. I felt his hand run down the side of my body and touch the side of my breast. "Mmm, lower." He started to kiss down my body and I was suddenly naked. I tried pushing his head down further when he got to my belly button. "Lower, Edward. Ohhh please." I begged. His tongue drifted from my naval lower and lower until his nose was touching my small patch of curls, his breath hot on my folds. I was wet, I was so fucking wet for him. "Lick me." I begged. I looked down and he smiled that breathtaking crooked smile he always wore. "AHHH" My body tensed. Heat flooded my entire body and I felt my dripping core clenching and I was a mess. I was panting when I finally came down from the most intense orgasm I've ever had._

I woke up drenched in sweat, hand down my PJ pants. What the actual fuck just happened. Did... I... Just have a wet dream... about Edward? I closed my eyes and groaned. I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO ANYTHING GOOD! HE JUST SMILED AT ME AND I CAME IN MY PANTS! I mentally screamed at myself. How the fuck was I suppose to be in the same room as this guy... let alone confront him!

I got up to use the bathroom. Hopefully Charlie or Bella didn't hear me or I would have to move far-far away. I washed my hands and when back to bed. I was actually kind of glad for the orgasm, I felt super relaxed... Like all the stress was melted off my shoulders. I fell into a deep sleep, more relaxed than I've ever been since moving here.

* * *

Morning was here and I was a nervous wreck. I got ready and waited for Bella buy the door, Granola bar and coffee in hand. I was slightly shaking and feeling impatient waiting for her to get ready.

"CAN WE GO?!" I shouted up the stairs. Charlie already left to work so I didn't feel bad for being rude.

"Yes, Jeez. What's the matter?" I looked at her incredulously.

"Are you serious? You just spent an hour last night trying to convince me to confront Edward. You're really going to ask me that?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry... you don't have to confront him with me. I didn't know you were so serious about not wanting to." I sighed in relief.

"Thank you, just let me know if he messes with you. I'll find him and raise hell." I told her seriously. She nodded and gestured to the door for me to exit.

I got into Bella's truck and tapped my foot nervously. Maybe I shouldn't have had coffee. I scoffed mentally, like coffee withdrawals would have made me feel any better. It felt like she was driving even slower than normal. I bit my tongue from lashing out at her again, she definitely didn't need my attitude, nobody did.

We pulled into the parking lot and I was relieved when I didn't see the Volvo, thank god... He's not here yet. I jumped out of my car and ran for Spanish. I was grateful he didn't get here before we did, I didn't want to watch.

By time history came around I was fine, I could't help notice though that Daniel was practically staring at me the entire class. I felt pretty awkward. When the bell rang I got up and started gathering my things. I could see from my peripheral that he was still looking. When I moved to leave, he had said my name.

"Isla, can I talk to you?" I was suddenly nervous. I barely knew this guy, he sounded so serious.

"Sure, what's up?" I tried not to fidget, it wasn't working though.

"I know we only met yesterday and all but I was wondering if you would want to go out with me sometime?" My eyebrows shot up. I was unsure what to say, he was definitely cute but that didn't really mean I wanted to date him.

"Um... is it okay if I think about it?" His face fell and I immediately felt bad. "I just met you and I don't know if i'm ready to date yet." I said, trying to bring his faith back up. I don't know why I wanted to... but I felt like I should.

"Yeah of course, could I possibly get your number? Maybe getting to know me first would help your decision." I smiled and nodded.

After giving him the number to the house, we walked to the cafeteria together.

"Did you wanna sit with me today?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, maybe another day." I smiled. I walked to sit by Bella, she was quietly talking to the girl with glasses.

"What's up?" I asked. She looked over to me and sighed.

"I don't see Edward, I might have to wait until class to confront him." She said as I looked over to the Cullen's table. Sure enough, there was one missing. Maybe he didn't come today.

"Well I hope you get your chance." I chuckled sarcastically. She just shook her head at me.

"Oh shit! I forgot I needed to see the principle, I'll see you after school." I got up and ran out of the cafe to the main office. I rushed in and ran up to Ms. Cope.

"Did I miss him?" I asked, out of breath.

"Nope, he's still free. I'll let him know you're here." She got up and walked to the door behind her desk. "You can come back here." She called to me. I made my way into his office and sat down on the chair opposite from him.

"Miss Bright, I understand that you seem to think you're in the wrong math class." I cleared my throat.

"Yes sir, I remember clearly being in advanced calculus back at my old school." He just nodded while looking through - i'm guessing - my file on his desk.

"Well the transcripts I have here from your old school in Modesto tell a different story." I gulped. I remember being so good in math, what if i'm bad at this too... I mean, Bella kind of already proved my past with the pictures yesterday.

"What does it say?"

"It say's here you failed math last year, that's why we had you in there again. You can pass this class and we'll give you your diploma." I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I released it finally.

"Thank you, sir. I just wanted to be able to graduate on time." I didn't bother arguing, I didn't see the point. Nothing made sense. I made to stand until I remembered my other reason for being here. "Sir, I want to make a formal complaint about Mr. Varner. When I had told him I didn't belong in his class, he humiliated me in front of everyone and also reveled my condition to the class without my permission."

The principle then grabbed his pen and wrote down exactly what happened as I told him about yesterday's events.

"Thank you miss Bright, we will be taking care of the situation promptly." I nodded and left. As professional as I may have seemed, I don't really respect authority figures as much as I should, aside from Charlie.

I was walking to my locker when Alice stopped in front of me, smiling.

"Hey Isla, how was your weekend?" She asked.

"Um... okay, I guess." Small talk wasn't really my strongest suit.

"That's good! I wanted to let you know that Edward was going to be away for a while." Huh?

"Why are you telling me?" Although it was strange, I immediately relaxed knowing my damn cousin wasn't going to make me uncomfortable today.

"He asked me to tell you. I know you two got off on the wrong foot but he's a real gentleman."

"Well... he insulted my cousin right in front of me after asking for my number. He sounds like a real fuckboy to me." Alice look momentarily shocked, probably from my language but she recovered quickly.

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it, give him a chance?" I didn't want to but I nodded anyways so I didn't have to talk to her anymore. I walked around her and headed to my locker. I grabbed my math text book and let out a sigh.

I didn't see why I should oblige her, I didn't owe her or Edward anything. I can recognize my feelings for him, I got nervous... butterflies? whenever I thought of him. Having that dream doesn't help either. I can't act on these feelings, I owe it to Bella - my blood - I can't betray her by going for a guy who blatantly dislikes her. It's not morally right of me.

I strolled into my math class with my mind set about Edward, I was feeling rather adamant and confident until Mr. Varner broke the illusion.

"Oh Miss Bright, so it seems you do belong here. On top of being late today and your disrespect from yesterday, i'm assigning you extra pages to do in your spare time." I just rolled my eyes. I couldn't handle this guy right now, so I went and sat down in the back without a word. He got up and walked over to my desk, looming over me. I looked up as he dropped a thick workbook onto my desk. I sat up and fanned the pages, 30 extra pages this asshole gave me.

"Finish these by the end of next week."

I glared at him as he walked back to the front of the class, like he owned the fucking place. Oh boy I was mad. Why was everything so hard? Why did all this stupid shit have to be happening to me all at the same time? I suddenly felt depressed. I didn't want to cry, I wasn't going to cry in front of these gossips. I sat there quietly... not much else I could do. I wasn't going to leave after I left yesterday and I didn't want to provoke Mr. Varner anymore than he already was. I had to wait.

When the bell finally rang, I was up and out of there so fast. I ran and caught up to Bella before she went to gym.

"Edward's not here." We both said at the same time.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Alice came and told me, I guess he's not coming back for a bit. She thinks i'm going to give him a chance I guess." She looked surprised.

"Well... are you?" She sounded accusatory and I didn't like it one bit.

"NO" I snapped. On top of my shit day she was throwing this my way as well? I wasn't having it. "I'm not going to because I have more respect for you, I don't want you hating me." I was about to start crying. "I care about you Bella, I'm not going to do that to you." It made no sense why this meant so much to me but it did. She did so much for me, I couldn't let her down.

"I'm sorry, Isla. I didn't mean to imply that you would go behind my back... I shouldn't have doubted you." My heart softened. I grabbed her by her collar, taking her by surprise and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Bella, I've been having the shittiest day." I let go of her and looked away quickly, trying to hide my tears. I had a thought and couldn't help but laugh. "This town does suck, I see why you didn't want to be here." I chuckled. She was looking sympathetic but was laughing with me.

"I told you" she giggled. I rolled my eyes and waved before walking away. It was almost home time then I could try to forget this day.

* * *

The week by in a blink, Alice would try to talk to me once a day, Mr. Varner would manage to piss me off and Daniel started sitting with me at the junior table. I was flattered that he finally bit the bullet and lowered himself to sit with the kids. He called me twice at my house and it was pretty mundane, like how my evening was going. I was pretty comfortable around him but I still didn't give him an answer but I felt like I would figure it out soon. Edward still didn't return and I was okay with that. Bella was still going to confront him as soon as he came back, I didn't care anymore... I washed my hands of it.

I was talking about weekend plans with Daniel in history friday afternoon when the bell rang, we left class heading towards the cafeteria when I saw him. He was standing beside a locker, looking straight at me. I left all the air leave my body. He was back already?

* * *

I was on a mission, I needed to convince Isla that Edward was worthy of her before he came back. I could see his future clearly and it wasn't good. She was no where to be seen. I couldn't understand, she told me she'd give him a chance, did she change her mind after I asked her? I continued to talk to her as the day's went on, she would brush me off quickly and escape to class or the washroom. She needed to change her mind, but I couldn't make her. It felt like the more I spoke to her the more she pulled away.

I shielded my thoughts the best I could this morning. Edward came back a few hours ago and I couldn't have him know I was only making things worse. When he got in he went straight to his piano and played a new melody. If I could produce goosebumps, I would have them.

"How was she, Alice?" Edward abruptly stopped playing to look over at me. I started thinking of my outfits for the next five months.

"She's good, her mood seems down but she's been getting along just fine." I grimaced but schooled my face quickly. He caught it.

"What's happened Alice? Why are you hiding your thoughts from me?" I sighed.

"I'm sorry Edward. I thought I would be able to help but I seem to just be pushing her away." He glared at me.

"You shouldn't have meddled Alice"

"I'm sorry." I hung my head so I didn't have to look at him.

When we got to school Edward was scanning the parking lot for Isla immediately. She wasn't around but Bella's truck was there. He took off to class without a word to the rest of us.

"He'll get over it, darlin" Jasper came from behind me, kissing my cheek. I let the calming wave wash over me but I was still worried about Edward and his future.

* * *

I jumped from mind to mind to find her. Everyone's thoughts seemed to mostly be on Bella. She seemed to be the favorable one of the two. When I finally found her I wasn't expecting the thoughts of the mind I was reading. It was a senior, Daniel. I couldn't help the anger I felt knowing he wanted my mate, she was mine. She was walking from her history class with him as I waited to talk to her. She looked surprised before she started fidgeting with nerves. What in the world did Alice do to make her so nervous at just the sight of me?

 **A/N: Oh great, we waited two weeks for this and it's a cliffhanger. Good going JC. I'm going to try to get the next chapter up this weekend! Thanks for sticking around!**


	5. Friends

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, the feedback is spurring me on. I'm going to be posting again next weekend. Then it might be a little busy for me after, I have a clinical coming up in june. Wish me luck! THANKS AND ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC**

My palms were sweaty, why didn't Alice warn me he was coming back? She had the decency to tell me he was leaving for a while, a warning wouldn't hurt. Daniel stopped talking to see what had my attention. He turned back to me with a scowl on his face.

"Edward Cullen? Is that why you didn't say yes to me?" Whoa whoa whoa... what the hell?

"No, first off, screw that guy... he's been nothing but rude to my cousin and second, I didn't say no to you at all." I huffed. What was with everyone just jumping to conclusions all the time? I didn't deserve this shit. I turn to walk away when he stopped me.

"Hey, hey... I'm sorry. Can we just pretend I didn't ask that?" I hesitated.

"Yeah... sure, I guess I can do that." When I looked back to Edward he had a frown on his face as he looked at the floor. I decided to ignore him. When we moved to walk past him I heard him say my name.

"Isla, may I speak to you for a minute? Please?" I sighed, he sounded a little pathetic so I stopped. I told Daniel i'd meet him in the cafe and reluctantly he left me with Edward. I looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to talk.

"I'm sincerely sorry for the way I acted last week. It was not my intention to disrespect your cousin. I wasn't feeling very well." He seemed legit.

"Well even if you're telling the truth, it isn't me you should be apologizing to." I gave him a pointed look.

"Yes, I planned on apologizing to Bella in biology. I wanted to talk to you first though, I was hoping we could try to be friends." I looked down in thought.

"You know... I don't think that would be possible at the moment. I can't betray Bella. We'll see how she feels after you talk to her." He nodded with a frown.

"I understand that you respect Bella's feelings about all this but I figured you could make your own friends."

"Yes, I can but Bella and her father has done so much for me, I owe her my loyalty."

"Well I can only hope she'll accept my apology and we can become friends." He smiled at me and walked away. Damn... this guy must really like me. I wasn't expecting him to be so determined about being my friend. I walked into the cafe and sat down next to Bella and Daniel. My thoughts were swirling around Bella and Edward. I was secretly hoping she would be okay with him being my friend. My stomach was in knots when I thought of him.

When school was over I walked to where Bella was standing by her locker. Edward was talking to her and he strolled away right before I reached them.

"What was that about?" I asked her. She just shrugged.

"I asked about his eyes... they were black before and now they're gold." What?! How did I miss that detail?

"Show's how much I pay attention, I didn't even notice." We were walking to her truck when I finally grew the balls to ask about their conversation.

"Did he apologize to you?" I asked.

"Yeah, we talked about mom and Phil and just... life before Forks." I was surprised, she sounded a little smitten and I was feeling a sort of jealous.

"Did he talk about me? you know... about the disaster of asking for my number?" I tried to sound nonchalant but I failed.

"No, actually. He didn't mention you at all." Wow... bitter much? I was starting to see that she really was crushing on him.

"I was just asking, jeez." I jumped into the truck and closed the door, when I looked around the parking lot, I saw Edward looking at me with an intense look on his face. I was sad, mostly because I didn't know what would become of us. I wanted to be his friend but I felt like my relationship with Bella was more important than any friendship I might have with a boy.

"Do you know where I can buy a phone?" I asked her.

"Hmm... I'm thinking you can get something cheap from the electronics store in town maybe."

"Can we go there quickly, I might have a few bucks saved up for something a little newer." She nodded and pulled out of the lot, heading towards town.

* * *

I was sitting in the kitchen when the phone rang. I got up to answer it quickly.

"Swan's crematorium, You ghost em' we roast em" I answered seriously.

" _Um... Isla?_ " It was Daniel, I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

"Yeah, just wanted to have some laughs, everyone here is so serious." I rolled my eye's thinking of Edward and his broodiness.

" _yeah haha how's your evening going?_ " Same old thing. I sighed.

"Good, I got a new phone finally."

" _Oh great! do you think I could text you? I'm not going to lie, I feel a little awkward talking on the phone._ "

"Sure." I gave him my number then hung up. He texted me immediately.

 _Hey sweetheart ;)_ I laughed out loud, this fool needed to text me to flirt.

 _Hey hey._

 _Did you make up your mind yet? Can I take you out beautiful? :p_

Ugh, I knew he'd try to get brave. Why does this guy gotta rush me? I thought of Edward... Bella really likes him. Maybe I should just let her have a go and stick with Daniel. I liked him enough, I think.

 _Yeah, I'll let you take me out._ I sighed.

 _Yes! Tomorrow night? I'll pick you up around 6 ;)_

 _Sounds good. See you then._

 _Send a pic? ;)_ Holy fuck. This guy suddenly has balls.

 _Can't, i'm in bed._ I looked at the time, it was 730. I laughed, i'm terribly subtle.

 _Oh... okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Sweet dreams beautiful :)_

I put my phone down and opened up my math homework. This is bullshit. I started to work out the first problem and I realized real quick that it was fucking hard. I looked back at the top where it read the grade level. It was 11th grade math. Why the hell was this so hard? I flipped though the pages and it looked like a foreign language. I closed my eyes and thought real hard back to my calculus class last year. When I opened my eyes, I realized that I couldn't actually remember the work they had given me. Where the hell did these Vancouver memories come from? I felt a headache coming from thinking about it so hard. I shouldn't be remembering this life that I apparently didn't live.

I worked though three equations and gave up. I couldn't work through this if I didn't know what to do. I might have to ask for a tutor. I closed my books and laid back on my bed. I don't know when I fell asleep but I was soon emerged into another dream.

 _Edward and I were standing outside, in the rain. It was awfully romantic. He was smiling at me sweetly and I can feel myself go weak in the knees. All I could see was him and his golden eyes. They looked like liquid topaz. Guess I did get a look at his eyes. He was beautiful. I felt my heart break and he turned away from me. Where was he going? He started walking away and I tried to reach for him but it was like my feet were stuck to the ground. NO! Please don't leave me. He didn't acknowledge me. He just kept walking._

I woke with a start. The hairs on my neck were up so I jumped up and quickly closed my curtains. I looked around and saw the alarm clock reading 3 a.m. Shit! I fell asleep in my clothes. I slowly changed into my PJ's and crawled back into bed. What was that dream suppose to be about? I was so desperate for him to stay. Is this my subconscious trying to tell me something? I pondered that thought as I fell back to sleep. Not really noticing the feeling of being watched coming back.

* * *

I couldn't stay away. I needed to see her. I was a little frustrated that Isla was letting Bella dictate who she could be around. I understood her need to stay loyal to her family but I wanted to be near her. I wanted to talk to her, to help her make sense of her thoughts. From what I could gather, she had amnesia, when she thought of her past though, it was all there. She didn't understand how she just woke up in Forks. I didn't understand either.

I was standing outside her window contemplating going up to see her. The week I was gone, I sent Alice to check up on her off and on for me. I didn't want Alice around her anymore, as much as I love her, she seems to be making the situation worse. I found that odd since Alice could usually get the toughest of veterans to soften from her charm.

I decided to go up, since her window was in the back yard rather the front with the tree, I pushed hard off the ground and grabbed onto her window sill, dangling. I pulled myself up and slowly cracked open the squeaky window. I didn't bother going in fully, from what Alice told me, she seemed to know whenever one of us were around. I watched her from across the room. She was fully clothed laying above her blankets with her text books scattered around her. She seemed to be in a deep sleep, dreaming of nothing in particular.

I was watching her slow steady breathing when her eyelids started moving rapidly. She started dreaming and I was able to watch. I smiled when I appeared in her mind and she couldn't help her attraction towards me. I started frowning when I turned away from her and she tried reaching for me. Her heartbreak made me angry. Did she think i'd just give up on her? I couldn't ever do that to my mate. She jolted and I closed the window and swiftly and quietly as I could. I watched from the treeline as she ran to the window to close the curtains. Her thoughts were rapid as she tried to make sense of her dream. I walked up and jumped back up to watch her through the crack of the curtains. She's so beautiful. How did I become to lucky to have her as my mate?

* * *

My Saturday was like any other. I cleaned, tried to do some more homework and chilled out with Bella. She was overly enthusiastic about my date with Daniel which made me a little suspicious.

"Wear your dress! the one with the low neck line." I rolled my eyes

"It's too much, I don't have much for boobs but that dress practically exposes them."

"You need to look good! I haven't seen you date since that jerk of an ex of yours." I was digging in my closet and I quickly whirled around to look at her.

"You never did tell me about that."

"Oh... um... You told me his name was Alex and you caught him sleeping with another girl when you went to go see him." Again, I was surprised.

"I... don't ever remember dating anyone. Ever." I looked away embarrassed.

"Hey, it's okay. I haven't either." She looked away as well. I couldn't help but laugh, she was so much like Charlie with her emotions.

"I'm pretty sure i'm a virgin, i'm actually a little upset that I don't remember that little detail." Bella was frozen for a second.

"Isla! why don't you tell Dr. Cullen? He could probably check for you."

"Well, I mean... I could probably check myself, right?"

"How would you know what to look for?" I guess she was right.

"I dunno... pain?" I couldn't help grimace as I thought of digging around to see if I was a virgin. Maybe I should see Dr. Cullen. That reminded me, my check up was on Tuesday. I wrote it down before I forgot again and continued to look through my closet. I pulled out a pair of dark high waist jeans and a really tight long sleeved red crop top.

"Ohh, that's really sexy, Isla." I rolled my eyes, it was like she was rooting for me to get laid tonight.

"I can't remember where and why I bought these. I never wear jeans." I pulled them on and walked to the washroom. I jumped up and down to get a full look in the mirror. I couldn't really see so I just trusted my ass looked good. I curled hair hair and finger combed it out. I didn't wear much makeup, with this outfit, I didn't think I needed anymore help. Some mascara and dark lipstick. It was a good combo, I looked vampy.

I exited the bathroom and went downstairs. Charlie coughed and spluttered on his beer mid sip when I entered the living room. He looked kind of red in the face.

"Where the hell are you going?" Oops.

"I forgot to tell you papa bear, I got a date tonight with this guy Daniel, from my history class." I said a little sheepishly.

"Is he coming to pick you up? Isn't it a little cold for your belly button?" I barked out a laugh.

"I'll bring my jacket pops." He seemed to blush from the nickname. He wasn't formally my dad but it was my way of showing him my respect, that he was my father figure.

"Okay, kiddo. I wanna meet this kid when he gets here." I nodded at the door bell rang.

"He's here! please don't embarrass me, Charlie." I was walking down the hall to answer, suddenly nervous. I opened the door and Daniel looked me up and down appreciatively before looking me in the eye. His eyes were slightly hooded with desire.

"You look so hot, Isla." Maybe this outfit wasn't a good idea. I was very uncomfortable from his gaze.

"Hey, Daniel. Come in... the chief of police wants to meet you." I said it like that to throw him off. It worked because he audibly gulped before coming through the door. I decided to play it up some more to freak him out.

"Don't look him straight in the eye, he'll feel threatened." I whispered in his ear. He looked to me in alarm. I nodded to him encouragingly.

"Charlie, this is Daniel. Daniel... My uncle and Chief." I stood behind Daniel and tried not to laugh. Charlie looked at me with an eyebrow raised and I gave him a look to play along.

"Daniel, I hear you're wanting to take my niece out." He was using his 'cop' voice and I was trying not to lose my shit.

"Uhh, Yes sir. I'm taking her for dinner then a movie, sir."

"Hmph. Yes yes. You better bring her back before 11 sharp or you'll be on my shit list, kid." He said menacingly. I snorted and quickly coughed to cover it up. This was golden, I wish I thought to record it.

"Thanks Charlie!" I grabbed Daniel before he could say anything and pushed him out the door. I was still trying not to laugh as I got into his car.

"Damn, Chief Swan is scary. I kinda forgot he's your uncle." I giggled. Understandable.

We drove into town in silence. He took me to the small diner in town. I've only been here once before so it was nice, I had the burger last time and I was dying to try the steak.

We sat down as the waitress came to take our orders. I ordered a coke and some mozza sticks. It got slightly awkward after, he wasn't very chatty.

"You look very nice tonight." I smiled.

"Thanks." I looked around but looked back to him when he cleared his throat.

"I was thinking we could watch a movie at my place? I wasn't expecting your curfew and the movie in Port Angeles runs kinda late." I shifted in my seat uncomfortably.

"I guess that's alright." I didn't exactly want to be alone with him, especially since I knew what was on his mind. The waitress came back to take our orders and Daniel tried to order me a salad. The nerve of this guy.

"I don't think so. Sorry, I'll have the steak and potatoes. Blue rare please." He looked at me in surprise.

"That's kind of gross." I shrugged, I didn't care what he thought about it.

It got awkward once again and I felt my neck hairs stand up. I tried to look out the windows of the diner to see if I could spot anything. The more I felt like this the more I wanted to leave. Daniel was suddenly holding my hand on top of the table. I looked back at him then at our hands. It didn't feel right, like I shouldn't be holding hands with this guy. I went to move my hand but his grip tightened slightly. He moved to sit in the same booth as me and I was becoming increasingly weirded out. What the hell? I was about to ask him what he was doing before he leaned forward and kissed me, hard. I pushed him away and tried not to hyperventilate. I can't do this, I shouldn't be here.

He was blocking my way out. I couldn't leave. He was leaning forward for another kiss and I started to protest.

"No Daniel, stop." He wasn't stopping. He was just about to kiss me again when suddenly he wasn't there anymore. I looked up to see Edward holding him by his shirt looking eye to eye.

"She told you to stop." He growled. Actually fucking growled, I swear my panties became wet from the sound alone. He let go of him with so much force that he stumbled and landed on the floor.

"What the fuck man!" He yelled.

"Hey! that wasn't necessary!" Edward looked at me shocked. I knew the guy was creep but he didn't deserve to get pushed like that. I looked at the waitress and saw her looking scared at Edwards behavior.

"I'm sorry, Isla. He wasn't going to stop." I was so embarrassed, I didn't want this kind of attention.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." I turned to Daniel and helped him up. " Thanks for the date but you can go ahead and delete my number and never speak to me again." I turned to walk out of the diner.

"Isla wait!" I heard Daniel calling to me but I kept on walking. I was half way down the street when a car pulled up to me, specifically a Volvo. He stopped a little ahead and got out, stopping right in front of me.

"Isla, I'm so sorry for the way I reacted in there... I didn't want to see you get hurt." I looked down at the sidewalk between us then up to his face.

"Why were you there in the first place?" His golden eyes had me weak in the knees... sorta like my dream.

"I was picking up dinner for my family." huh... fair enough.

"I don't need you fighting my battles, I don't even know you. We're not friends." I regretting it as soon as it left my mouth. The hurt that flashed in his eyes was painful for me. I bit my lip and looked away.

"Can you at least let me drive you home?" He asked gently. I nodded and walked with him to his car. It was a silent drive and I was trying not to fidget being so close to him.

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings back there." I glanced at him and saw he looked passive.

"I'm sorry for fighting your battle. You're right... we're not friends." Now I was the one that was hurt. "But I want to be." He said quickly. My breath caught as he looked at me. He gave me a crooked smile and I suddenly remembered the wet dream I had of him. The car swerved suddenly and I turned away from him quickly feeling the heat between my legs.

"What was that?" I asked. He cleared his throat before answering me.

"Um... something on the road, I think." He seemed a little flustered.

"Oh." When we pulled up to the house I quickly jumped out and he followed me to the door.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot but I was curious to whether or not I could get your number now?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled and gave him the number.

"It's my new cell so you can text me if you want." He smirked.

"I prefer to call." I felt slightly dazed as he walked away. I watched him drive away before I unlocked the door and walked in the house.

"That was quick" I heard Charlie call from the living room. Bella popped out of the kitchen with an annoyed look on her face.

"Was that Edward Cullen?" Uh oh... I face-palmed.

"Yeah, there was a slight altercation at the diner. Daniel was pushing himself on me and Edward stopped him and drove me home." I shrugged.

"It looked like you gave him your number." My eyebrows went up.

"Why were you watching us for so long?" I crossed my arms in front of me.

"Well when I noticed It was Edward outside and not Daniel, I was curious." She was a terrible liar.

"If you were so concerned you wouldn't be standing here accusing me of anything." I snapped.

"Hey! I wasn't accusing you of anything!" she yelled.

"I CAN HEAR IT IN YOUR VOICE, BELLA." I yelled back. Charlie was suddenly in the middle trying to push us apart from each other.

"Calm down girls, what the hell is going on?" He looked back and forth between us.

"Bella's just being a little jealous I guess." It was petty but I was pissed. Her face went red and she stormed off to her room slamming the door. I looked at Charlie and went upstairs to shower.

After I was done, I sat on my bed in just my towel still mad at Bella. My phone beeped and I looked down to see Edward sent me a text.

 _I know I said I would call you but I just wanted to tell you that you looked so beautiful tonight._

I was so giddy, I just about squealed. I texted him back a quick reply.

 _Thanks :) I really appreciate what you did for me tonight. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Goodnight x_

I smiled and laid down. He said I was beautiful. With those words everything melted away, the stress with school, the fight with Bella, the amnesia. I felt like a normal teenager for a moment and it was nice. I fell asleep thinking of his golden eyes.

 **A/N: Ugh, What douche bag. I got big plans for the next chapter! So stay tuned and please REVIEW!**


	6. Adrenaline

**A/N: Sorry for the wait friends, I have no excuses except for I just genuinely didn't want to write. I do have a bunch of stuff going on and I need to figure out a balance... I've NEVER been good at balancing out a lifestyle. I'm not going to make any promises of when the next chapter will be out but I hope it will be soon. I hope you all enjoy and please review :)**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Isla, nothing else.**

It felt like I blinked and it was suddenly morning. I sat up in bed feeling rejuvenated and giddy. I was confident I would be able to get Bella to chill out and maybe be happy for me, green wasn't a good color for her. Getting out of bed, I stretched my arms above my head as my phone beeped. I looked down to see who texted me with a smile forming on my face. It was Edward.

 _Can I pick you up today?_

I excitedly confirmed and rushed around to make myself as presentable as possible. Walking by the window to my closet, I noticed it was strangely bright outside. My face lit up as I looked out over the backyard covered in snow. I got dressed with even more enthusiasm. I wonder if they have ski hills around here, I would love to go snowboarding this winter. I went to the bathroom to wash up and noticed Bella's door was still closed. I guess I'll just have to break the bad news about my ride with Edward to her later.

I walked into the kitchen and made myself some coffee when I noticed out the window that Bella's truck was gone. That bitch! What the fuck did she think, I was just gonna walk to school? I flew around the kitchen in a rage trying to clean up before I left. She is going to get a piece of my damn mind.

I was just wiping down the counters when the door bell rang. I walked over and took a deep breath to calm myself before opening the door

"Hey you." I greeted Edward. He was nicely dressed in jeans a black button down and his grey jacket. I smiled warmly at him

"You look lovely, Isla." My smile widened. I locked the front door and walked over to the Volvo sighing as I got into the passenger seat.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Not really, Bella and I aren't really on speaking terms and I thought it wasn't such a big deal until she decided to ditched me without knowing I had a ride to school." I huffed.

"Maybe you should speak with her when you get there." He suggested.

"I'm gonna give that little shit a piece of my mind." I growled. I would have called her a cunt but I didn't want to scare this guy away. Too busy in my own mind I never seen him wince at my language.

"May I ask why you two are fighting?" I shrugged, I guess it doesn't really matter if he knows, its about him anyway.

"I think she's jealous you like me and not her."

"Who said I like you?" His face was serious when I looked at him I could feel my face getting hot.

"You asked for MY number, you're giving ME a ride to school-" He cut me off mid-rant with a musical laugh.

"You're really attractive when you get worked up." He winked. He likes to play games, I can play too

"I can think of other ways you could work me up." I said raising my brow suggestively. My wet dream happened to pop into my head the exact moment. Edward was so busy looking at me in lustful shock he didn't notice the car slowly veering off the road.

"Edward!" I yelled. He quickly straightened out the car and ran his hand through his hair and shifted upwards in his seat, probably trying to subtly adjust himself. I must admit, that was pretty bold of me.

"Look, I really think you should just be mature about the whole situation and tell Bella how you feel. You should be allowed to be friends with whoever you want."

We sat in silence the rest of the way while I contemplated how I was going to approach her. I guess I'll do it when I see her

Pulling into the parking lot, I see Bella's truck right away. A renewed surge of anger rushes through me and I barely notice Edward telling me it'll be okay. As soon as he pulled into the spot, inconveniently across the lot, I jumped out of the car and rushed over to her. She was too busy looking at her back tires to notice me jogging towards her, angry as hell.

Just as I reached her she looked up with a shocked expression on her face, but it wasn't directed at me. I looked over my shoulder to see a dark blue van skidding across the ice headed right for the both of us.

I can't even begin to explain what happened next. It's like when a mother lifts a car to save her child under it or something. The adrenaline that went through me was insane. Slow motion. All of it.

I turned back to Bella grabbed the front of her jacket and threw her down to the ground and held her to me with my left arm, I put my right arm out and braced myself for impact. I closed my eyes last second and I knew my arm was going to shatter. I felt the van touch my hand and that was it. I opened my eyes and my arm was still intact with a dainty hand print in the side of the vehicle. I looked down at Bella and she see's what I see. I stopped the van. The van that could have possibly killed us, there was no explanation.

I got up off the ground and I helped Bella stand. She looked to be in shock. Edward was the first to reach us.

"Bella, Isla, are you girls okay?" He asked in a slightly panicked voice.

"I think so" I moved my wrist around and there was no point, everything was fine.

Edward pulled me aside slightly and spoke lowly so only I could hear.

"What happened? I never seen anything like that before." I looked at him, how the hell did he see me stop the van? He was four cars away. He explained himself before I could even ask.

"I started running over here as soon as I saw Tyler lose control." Huh.., made a little bit of sense I guess. I decided to let it slide as I looked over to Bella. She was staring at us, expressionless. The activity swirled around us non-stop after that. People were yelling for someone to call the police and to get Tyler out of the van. It was a whirlwind of attention, I didn't like. I just wanted to go home. Edward and I managed to avoid a ride in the ambulance while Bella had a neck brace put on her, she was glaring daggers at us as they loaded her into the back

"I'll drive you to the hospital." He motioned me to walk to the car.

When we got in he didn't buckle up or start the engine, looked to me with no emotion on his face.

"How did you stop the van?" He asked bluntly. I shifted nervously not really wanted to make eye contact with his intense stare he had going on.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. He looked at me for a moment and turned to start the car. The ride was only a few minutes and it was silent, he seemed to be thinking hard. He had a slightly pinched look to his face. Don't hurt yourself. I tried not to giggle as the thought passed, I didn't see him roll his eyes.

We arrived at the hospital the same time as Charlie, I got out of the car just as he did

"Hey pops. I'm okay and I think Bella is too. She did seem to hit her head though." I gave him his signature one arm, side hug.

"Good, can you tell me what happened? no one was there to witness how you two weren't crushed." In my quick thinking I managed to come up with something that seemed believable.

"My memory is a bit hazy cause of the adrenaline and how fast it all happened but I think I managed to push both Bella and I so we were semi under the truck and the van slammed against the truck and bounced back." I didn't know physics and I was hoping Charlie didn't either, but I sold it to him with all my heart.

"Make sense. I'm just glad you two are alright." He turned to walk into the front doors and I let out a huge breath I was holding.

"If you don't know what happened, why did you lie to Charlie?" Edward asked

"I didn't lie to you, you saw me stop the van… I just don't know how I did it." I moved to follow Charlie and was told by the nurse upon entry that I needed to be examined too. Great

I walked into the emergency room where Bella was, and she gave me a death glare. The room was long with beds and curtains to give the illusion of privacy. Tyler was on the other bed.

"I'm so sorry Isla, I lost control of the van and I just panicked." He looked extremely guilty so I gave him a break.

"I'm good, Tyler. Don't worry about it." I shifted the curtain closed and whisper shouted at Bella

"You better have a good reason other than being jealous for looking at me like that, I just saved your fucking life."

"Yeah, how did you do it? Your arm should be broken right now." She said seriously.

"That doesn't matter right now" I try to brush it off, that's a complicated conversation for when we get home. "what matters is how you've been treating me. You've been so jealous of the fact that Edward likes me and not you, that you're throwing our friendship down the drain. I've been loyal to you, i'm sorry if i want to be happy while i'm on this roller coaster of a life."

Bella's face seemed to have dropped. She stopped looking at me and focused on the ground.

"I just… I thought he liked me because of our conversation in biology. Why would anyone want to know about my sad life? You're so perfect, California girl. You could get any guy you want. I just thought you would let me have this chance… but when you didn't I was upset." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I sighed. This pitiful girl. No confidence. I felt bad for her.

"If a guy and girl mutually like each other, you shouldn't stand in their way. You don't want to be a reason a potential future was ruined. I'm not saying I have a future with this guy, I'm just saying you don't want to be that person who could have wrecked a beautiful thing." Bella nodded, holding back tears.

"You'll find someone who will love you and care for you, Bella. Don't stoop to prettiness and jealously. You might not ever come up." I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She melted into my hug with sobs racking her body.

"I'm sorry, Isla. You can be with Edward. I won't ever hurt you like I did, again."

"Thanks baby girl, I tried to keep away from him… but I can't stay mad at him, like I can't stay mad at you." I looked at her and wiped her tear. "I love you, Bells."

"Love you too, Isla." We started laughing at the seriousness of our conversation just as the nurse and Dr. Cullen walked in.

"Ah, Miss Swan… I'm just going to check the bump on your head and your vitals to see if you're okay. I'll be checking you right after, Miss Bright." I nodded.

Dr. Cullen felt around Bella's head as the nurse took her vitals.

"The x-rays came back fine, you don't have a concussion, so you'll be able to go home as soon as we discharge you."

"Thank you so much Dr. Cullen." He nodded then turned to me.

"How are you feeling, Miss Bright?" He looked at me intently.

"Peachy, Dr. Cullen… Not a scratch on me." I hesitated. "I was wondering if you could possibly do an examination for me. I was going to ask at my two week check up but I figured I could ask you now."

"Of course, just a physical checkup?"

"yeah, of sorts. See… with my memory loss, I don't really know if I'm a virgin or not." He nodded.

"Of course, I'll call you to set up an appointment, as you can see, I'm working the emergency room today and I won't be able to see you right now."

"Of course, thank you." I walked over to Bella, who was waiting by the door and walked out with her. Edward was waiting for us just outside the door.

"You alright?" He asked me. I just nodded. Bella looked awkward standing with us but I decided to bring her into the conversation.

"Bella's okay, no concussion." I smiled.

"That's great." Edward said politely. Great, both people are fucking awkward. I investigate the waiting room and see all the cafeteria mates sitting there waiting.

"Look who's here" I nudge Bella. She groaned, I laughed. Just as I was about to start teasing her, Charlie comes up to us from the nursing station.

"You're all discharged, Bella. Let's head on home." Her friends notice her standing there and move to get up. Bella and Charlie rush past us and she waves at them with a sheepish look on her face. Typical. I move to the waiting room and look at all her friends. There was Mike, Jessica, Eric and Angela, watching as Bella and her dad scurried out of there. I was happy that I finally remembered their names.

"Bella is okay, nothing wrong. She's just the shy type, doesn't want everyone's attention on her." I shrug

"What about you? Are you okay?" Mike asks, almost eagerly.

"Yeah, I'm good." Edward puts his hand on my lower back, silently telling me it's time we left.

"See you guys tomorrow." I wave and walked out the front door with Edward trailing behind me. As soon as we got into the car, he turned to face me.

"I think it would really make me happy if you came over tomorrow after school." I almost choked on my own spit.

"What?!" I coughed. "Your family doesn't even like me." I don't like Alice, she's creepy. Blonde bitch… is a bitch and the rest ignore me.

"They don't know you." He reasons.

"I dont know, Edward. It'll be awkward, I'm not good around awkward." I look down.

"Alice really likes you and wants to be your friend."

"She always pops outta nowhere and is way too happy for my liking." I argue, looking back up.

"Please, please… give them a chance, for me?" He breathes, looking into my eyes.

I suddenly feel tingly down below as he looks at me and I clenched my thighs together. Oh fuck, I'm wet. His face morphs into a crooked smile, that doesn't have me cumming this time, obviously… its not a dream. I feel myself breathing a little bit harder.

"What do you think?" he asks in a sensual voice.

"I want you." I blurt out. He looks at me in shock, which breaks me from my spell.

"I mean… sure, yeah… I'll come over." Trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Can you just take me home now?" I turned my body to face the passenger window, so he doesn't see how embarrassed I am. God, I'm such an idiot. The car starts and were suddenly speeding off into the sunset, literally.

When we pull in front of Charlies house I'm still too red to look at him, so I unbuckle and try to escape as fast as I can.

"Isla." He stops me, I still don't look at him. "Can I pick you up again tomorrow?" I'm still facing outside the door as I try to climb out.

"Uhh… I'll text you." I jump out and run for the house, getting in and slamming the door, with my back against it, I squeal while slowly sliding to the floor.

"Fuuuuuuuck my life." I put my face in my hands and look up when I hear foot steps.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asks

"Oh, nothing. Just my social life, spiraling out of control." I say.

"Oh… well… sorry about that kiddo." He turns away awkwardly to go into the kitchen. I hear a beer crack.

"Please Pops… I'm embarrassed beyond recognition. Can I please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top, have a beer with you." I begged from my spot at the front door.

"That's still a no, kid" I hear him chuckle.

"Fuck" I whisper.

* * *

I strode into the house and Carlisle was instantly by my side, worry etched on his face.

"We need to talk." I tell him.

"Family meeting." He left to gather the rest of the group as I sat down at the long table in the dining area. I was still trying to process everything that happened today. This girl, this complete anomaly was tilting my world upside down. It was a strange feeling, not knowing what to expect from someone, a human. She kept surprising me, it was refreshing yet frightening. I could have lost her today, I froze when I got to the van, what I saw wasn't possible.

Alice walked in just then, pulling me from my thoughts.

"We'll get this worked out Edward, try not to worry so much" I shook my head. How does she know? she can't see Isla.

The rest of the family came into the room and took their seats at the table. Everyone had a grim look on their faces, Rosalie looked ready to kill. Esme just looked a bit confused. Carlisle, seated at the head of the table started to speak.

"As most of you know, there was an incident at the school, involving the new girls. Bella and Isla, they were both in the path of a out of control vehicle. There were no witnesses except Edward" He looked to me. "Tell us what you saw, Edward." I nodded.

"I saw Tyler Crowley's van hit a patch of ice and lose control it was heading straight for the girls. I was there in an instant, but what I saw forced me to hesitate." I glanced around the table and everyone was looking at me intently. "Isla looked over her shoulder at the van and in blur of speed, she had Bella on the ground protectively at her side and her hand shot out to stop the van, the force didn't move her at all. She was just as surprised as I was. When I asked her how she stopped it, she said she didn't know."

Everyone was silent, processing everything I told them. Emmett was the first to speak.

"What is she?" His face serious for once.

"Human as far as I know, blood flows through her veins." Rosalie was next to speak.

"We need to destroy her, she could be threat, she'll expose us all." I was out of my seat in an instant, crouched and growling at the vampire who wanted my mate dead.

"You touch her and i'll kill you." I said through clenched teeth.

"No one will harm her Edward." Carlisle spoke calmly. He gave Rosalie a pointed look. She just huffed and looked away, crossing her arms. I relaxed a took my seat again.

"I invited her over tomorrow but she seemed reluctant, she doesn't think anyone likes her and I would greatly appreciate it if you all could treat her with kindness and respect." Looking around the table at everyone, lingering a little longer on Alice and Rosalie.

"There's a lot more to Isla then we realize, Alice can't see her, she seems to have superior strength and speed. From what I have gathered in her mind, her memories don't match up with her actual history. She's lost and confused. I suggest we convince her to let us help her dig up her past when she comes tomorrow." I looked around and everyone nodded in agreement, except Rosalie of course.

"It's settled. We will help this girl find her answers and hopefully in turn, we'll find ours." Carlisle stood and nodded to the family before retiring to his study.

I was sitting in my room staring at my phone, should I call her? She was really embarrassed about her reaction towards me. Maybe I should give her a couple of hours. Maybe I should just text her. My mind jumped back and forth thinking of the pro's and con's. I sighed, letting out a chuckle. I feel like a teenage boy who doesn't know how to approach his first crush. I guess that's what I am though.

* * *

When I was dressed from my shower, I sat on my bed and looked at my phone. I was silently hoping he wouldn't call and just text me, I was still red. How did he do that? I just lost myself in front of him. It's like I have this switch that he only knows how to turn on. I was pulled out of my thought when Bella knocked on my door then let herself in.

"We should probably talk about what happened." She tells me seriously. Ugh, fuck. I can't believe I actually forgot about that.

"Come sit." I pat the bed beside me. She walks over and climbs on and sits cross legged in front me.

"What happened, Isla? how did you stop that van." I began to tell her exactly what had ran through my mind at the time and how I thought we were goners.

"Isla, you had me to the ground in an instant, it was so fast I could barely comprehend it." I looked at her in shock.

"It felt like slow motion in my mind, everything was moving slowly. I didn't realize I was just moving really fast." I look towards the window as a thought passed in my head. I looked back at her with wide eyes "Maybe i'm a super hero" I say excitingly. "Maybe some radioactive shit happened to me causing me to lose my memory and now i'm blessed with the power to stop evil!" I was practically bouncing on the bed, causing Bella to roll her eyes at me.

"As much as I would love to tell you how ridiculous that sounds, we can't rule it out. You don't feel any different? have you ever tried out your strength? maybe it's only activated by adrenaline."

"I never thought about it. I don't feel any different. I'm not exactly breaking door handles by holding them too tightly, maybe we should try to figure out the triggers." I suggest.

"We can do it tomorrow, I want to go to bed... we had a crazy day." I looked down to hide my guilt.

"I'm going to Edward's tomorrow, maybe we can the day after?" I look up and I saw Bella's face drop.

"Oh... okay, no big deal." She tried to brush it off.

"Love you Bella, have a good sleep."

"You too." She said as she walks out of my room.

The timing couldn't have been more perfect, just as the door closed, my phone rang. Fuck, he's calling me. I groan, I hesitated for a second before answering.

"Hello?"

 _Hey Isla, how are you feeling?_

"I'm good... how are you?" Shit i'm getting awkward, shit... this is awkward. I was mentally screaming.

 _I wanted to apologize for what happened in the car earlier, I crossed the line... seducing you like that._ I winced.

"You didn't..." Fuck. I hear him chuckle.

 _It seemed like I did._

"Don't be so sure of yourself bud, I was completely in control." I smile.

 _I remember you clearly stating how much you wanted me._ At least he's making light of the situation, that's something i can appreciate.

"I never measured the amount that I wanted you at, I just said I did." I say as a matter of fact.

 _Well you still said it so I would say you were properly seduced._

"Do you want me?" I ask quietly, I knew he could hear me though. It was silent for a split second, I knew I caught him off guard.

 _More than you know._ I silently started jumping around my room in utter excitement. YES! the rush of affection that filled my chest had me smiling like an idiot.

 _you still there, Isla?_ I stopped jumping immediately feeling like an idiot.

"Yeah sorry, I was jumping for joy." I laugh "When are you taking me out then?" Now I knew for sure he wanted me too, I could be forward.

 _How about tomorrow, after meeting my family?_

"Sure, I would love that. Oh, and you can pick me up tomorrow morning." I smile

 _See you then, sleep well... beautiful._

As soon as I hung up, I squealed. Charlie burst into my room just as I started jumping on my bed.

"What the hell! What happened?"

"I HAVE A DATE WITH EDWARD!" I yell.

"Go to bed Isla." He grumbled and walked out. I flopped on my bed feeling as light as a feather. Maybe things are finally starting to look up for me.

 **A/N: I loved writing that last part, it's nice feeling what your character is feeling when you write it. Light and fluffy 3**


	7. Soul mates

**A/N: So I decided I would write on my phone here and there just so I can get a little ahead and not take so long inbetween chapters. I'm new at writing mysteries so i'm really excited that I had some of you "shook" haha. Enjoy and please review :)**

 **disclaimer: I only own Isla, nothing else.**

While I was washing my face the next morning, I couldn't help notice my skin looking a little dull with slight bags under my eyes. I need some spinach or something. I finished my morning routine and went downstairs to have my caffine fix. Charlie was sitting at the table reading the news paper while Bella made herself some cereal.

"Need a ride today?" Bella asks.

"No thank you, Edward is coming to pick me up" This got Charlies attention.

"Look kiddo, I know i'm not your father but I do have a few rules I expect you to follow." I nod for him to continue. "If you're going to be coming home late, I would like a phone call to know you're safe. I also don't want you sneaking him in here late at night-"

"Just what kind of girl do you take me for?" I cut him off, annoyed.

"Take it easy, kid. You're a teenager, hormones are wild these days." He tried to explain himself.

"Sorry." I wasn't sorry. I liked to think I was a proper young lady before my amensia and now I was offended he would assume that of me.

I looked out the window just in time to see Edward pulling up to the house. "Gotta go, see yeah later pops." I give Bella a smile and head to the door. He was standing there when I opened it, making me jump.

"Fuck! How did you get to the door so fast?" He looked at me in disappointment.

"Please don't swear, Isla and I must just walk fast."

"You just pulled up and I got to the door in two seconds." He looked at me as if I was crazy. Why was this guy so fast? first the van incident and now this? What's up with this guy? When we got into the car, Edward was silent. I thought he was still upset that I swore so I decided to apologize but as soon as I opened my mouth to say something, he broke his silence.

"I know there are some things going on with you that you can't explain, I do too, I'm different, Isla, only... I _can_ explain. I'm just not ready to tell you everything about me just yet, but I will when the time is right. I don't want you being suspicious of me and think i'm keeping secrets. You'll know everything in due time."

Well shit, if that wasn't ominous. I kept quiet, he was gracious enough to reassure me, I can be gracious enough to trust him. My heart warmed knowing he was willing to let me in on whatever was going on with him, but I was still a little freaked out about how he could be different.

We pulled up to the school and before we went to our classes, he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I felt like I was floating the rest of the day. Edward let me sit with Bella during lunch but I couldn't help sent him cheeky smiles and he would wink at me from across the cafe. I would catch Daniel giving me dirty looks from the corner of my eye as well. Since remembering the names of Bella's friends, I've been getting a lot closer with them. Angela asked if I wanted help in math since she was in the same class as me, I was so happy I offered to pay her, of course she declined. I couldn't help notice how most of the boys at our table would openly flirt with Bella, she didn't seem to take notice. I would need to have a talk with her.

By time last period ended, my nerves were shot. I was suppose to meet Edwards family AND go on my first date with him, I felt way in over my head about all this. When I saw him standing beside the Volvo in the lot, waiting for me, my stress melted away. I wonder if this is what i'll feel during my wedding. The butterflies that hit my stomach had me smiling like a idiot. Edward was smiling at me too. Would I marry Edward? Oh man... lets squash that idea right now, I'm not even his girlfriend yet. Edward's grin turned into a warm smile by time I reached him. I went to hug him and I notice how hard he was, he was fit, beautiful, pale and had strange colored eyes. Since his _I'm different_ comment, I couldn't help try to figure out what it was. I noticed every time he did touch me he was slightly colder than me.

"You're really fit" I blurted out. He laughed.

"I work out." Was all the answer he gave me.

"I'm really into hiking and stuff, I think I used to run too." I said, stilling thinking about the different possibilities with him.

"You think?" oh shit, well I guess I never really told him about my amnesia.

"I ugh... I think I had an accident and I have retrograde amnesia, I don't know what caused it and my memories don't make sense." He looked as if the news wasn't shocking. "Did you know already?" He glanced at me looking sheepish.

"My father might have accidentally let it slip at the hospital." I was slightly upset. Do all Doctors tell their kids about their patients? "I just know about what happened when you first got here and the type of amnesia you have, that's all." I didn't really believe him but I left it slide, he said he'd tell me everything when he was ready.

"Well... My memories don't match up with my history. Bella told me I apparently grew up in California when I clearly remember my childhood in Vancouver, and I'll be completely honest here, I don't remember ever having and aunt or a cousin named Bella. Nothing has made sense when I woke up but I've just been going with the flow." Edward continued to look out the window as we drove down the highway to his house.

"I would like to help you, Isla. I'm sure my family would like to help you too if you opened up to them as well. I won't force you to tell them anything but we would have greater chance at finding the answers you're looking for." I looked at him incredulously.

"What! no! Why would I tell a bunch of strangers I just met my life story and ask them for help?" He looked at me then.

"If anyone would be able to dig up your past, it's us." I couldn't believe this.

"No, Edward." I shook my head.

"Look, I told you I was different, well so is my family. We can do this for you, Isla. I want to help you." He looked at me pleadingly. "You don't even have to tell them, I can if you'll let me." I couldn't believe this.

"Fine." I huffed and looked out the window, we were driving down a long windy road, when a tall modern looking house with large glass windows came into view. I was speechless. I was so busy looking up at this gorgeous house I didn't notice Edward had parked AND opened my door for me.

"What... Is your dad a millionaire?" I asked stupidly. He chuckled.

"My mom does interior design as well, we're comfortable." I just shook my head and got out of the car.

We were slowly walking up to the front steps, Edward was letting me get a good long look, when Alice came out the front door and ran towards me. I was being hugged by her tightly and I was too shocked to push her away.

"Alice." Edward said lowly, warning in his tone. She released me then with a smile.

"I'm so glad Edward convinced you to come over!" She said with so much cheer I wanted to puke.

"Thanks for having me." I couldn't be rude to her in her own house that would be... well rude. She turned to walk into the house and Edward gestured for me to follow. I gave him a look that said _see what I mean._ Alice was creepy. He gave me a sheepish smile. When we entered the house I was again, speechless. I never thought I'd ever be in a house like this, and it was so clean how did five teenagers live here? Dr. Cullen walked in then with a woman with such a classic beauty and warm face. She gave motherly vibes off the bat and I loved it, it reminded me so much of my mom, it also made me sad.

"Isla! welcome. This is my wife Esme." Dr. Cullen smiled.

"Nice to meet you dear, Edward and Alice have told us so much about you, welcome to our house and please make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you for having me." I repeated. I felt awkward, I knew I had to make a good impression which had me feeling like a robot. Emmett and Rosalie walked in just then, the blonde goddess of course, had her nose turned up at me. Emmett was smiling like a big goof ball, I smiled back.

"This is Rosalie and Emmett." Edward introduced.

"Nice to meet you... properly?" I finished awkwardly. I was internally cringing. I need to get outta here.

"Jasper would have come to meet you but he's not home at the moment." I nod, remembering the blond with curly hair that hangs around Alice.

"Are you hungry, Isla? I would be happy to make you something." Esme asks me. I was about to reply but Edward beat me to it, again.

"Thank you but i'm taking Isla out for dinner tonight." Esme and Alice's face's both lit up with excitement. I looked down embarrassed, they didn't know? jeez.

"I would like to talk to you for minute before you leave, Isla." Dr. Cullen gestured for me to follow him up the stairs. We were down the hall when I saw the huge wooden cross hanging on the wall.

"You guys religious?" I ask, that was okay to ask... right? He looked at the cross then to me.

"It's a family heirloom actually. Religion was always a huge part of my life growing up." He didn't elaborate and I didn't ask. That's his business and I felt kinda weird for asking now.

We entered a room that has massive shelves along the walls covered in books, I was in awe. I loved old things and these books certainly looked old. I touched some of the spines gently and read some of the titles. Dr. Cullen was seated at his desk watching me curiously.

"Do you like reading?" He asked.

"Well... sometimes." I smile sheepishly. "I don't really remember reading that much." I told him honestly. He nodded with understanding.

"Your check up is coming up in two day's and I remembered the physical examination you wanted to be completed so I took the liberty of adding it in with your appointment. We can get it done all at once." I smiled.

"Thanks, takes a load off, really. I told Edward somethings about my amnesia and I gave him permission to go ahead and tell the rest of your family if he wants."

"Was there anything that you wanted to tell me? I won't discuss it with anyone else told otherwise." I took a deep breath.

"I distinctly remember growing up in Vancouver, British Colombia with my mom. I don't remember ever having an aunt or a cousin named Bella. She showed me some pictures the other day and It was her and I, sitting on a beach in California. Nothing makes sense, one minute I think i'm close to having proof of this then I'm shot down with nothing. I don't get it." He looked me in thought. I felt crazy saying it all out loud like that to someone I barely knew.

"You gave Edward permission to discuss this with the family?" I nodded in confirmation. "We'll have a talk and we can figure out if we would be able to help you or not. I know this may not seem professional, coming from your doctor but Edward cares deeply for you and we'll do everything within our power to help you, Isla."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Cullen." I smile.

"Please, You may call me Carlisle."

"Thank you, Carlisle." I repeat, it was a little weird but I'm sure I could get used to it.

When I walked back down the stairs I was mesmerized by what I saw and heard. Edward was sitting at a beautiful grand piano in the middle of the room playing a chill inducing tune. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting near by and when we saw me she sneered.

"So you gonna tell us how you stopped that van?" She said in a snotty tone. I felt my face drop. Did his whole family know? I thought only Edward and Bella knew. The music stopped and Edward was beside me in a few brisk steps.

"Leave her alone, Rose." Awe, Edward was defending me from his sister. I looked at her with my eyebrow raised.

"No Edward, There's obviously more to her than we know, there has to be something wrong with her." Both my brows shot up.

"You got a problem with me?" I said before Edward could defend me again.

"Yeah, I do actually. You show up out of no where, with no memories, stopping vans and turning this family upside down. I want an explanation, What are you?" What the actual fuck.

"I'm ME bitch! If you don't like it you can go fuck yourself." I huffed. She looked livid, she was about to get up when Emmett grabbed her shoulder to sit her back down. I looked at Esme and apologized before running out of the house, I wasn't trying to fight Edward's sister today. Edward was right behind me, he unlocked the door and I jumped in quickly.

"Lets go!" I was buzzing with excitement, I haven't been in a fight since grade 9 I knew I was rusty. Edward started the car and drove down the driveway.

"Isla" He sighed. I knew he was going to scold me. "I really don't like you swearing all the time, it's not appropriate." I just stared at him. "What?"

"You're not gonna give me shit about your sister?"

"Rosalie had it coming, I'm proud of you for sticking up to her actually." I grinned and flexed my bicep. He rolled his eyes and laughed at me. It was beautiful and I knew I wanted to be the one to make him laugh all the time, he had such a serious vibe about him when we first met. It's nice to see him relax a bit.

"Can you explain to me why she said _what_ instead of _who_?" He seemed to tense again.

"Never mind her, Isla. She likes to dehumanize people she doesn't know." huh.. yeah that was really rude.

"So where you taking me, stud?" He looked at me and I winked at him. He looked back at the road with a grin.

"It's a surprise." He chuckled. I felt giddy again, I turned on the radio and Edward's piano playing came to my mind.

"What were you playing before that bitch interrupted." He looked at me in disappointment again. "Listen, this is who I am. I'm not apologizing for it. It's actually very freeing, not giving a fuck, you should try it. Say 'fuck'" I looked at him expectantly. He just shook his head.

"I won't scold you for your bad language anymore as long as you don't try to make me swear." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Deal." I stuck my hand out for him to shake and he took it gently, too gently. "I'm not going to break you know." He didn't let go, he put out hands down and held it for the rest of the drive. It felt so smooth, like marble. "Why is your skin so hard?" I ask.

"I said we were different, I'll tell you soon. I promise." I sighed.

"okay."

"The song I was playing is an original."

"You compose?" I was pleasantly surprised. "Will you write me something?"

"I already did." He looked at me with this crooked smile. I welled up a bit.

"What you were playing?" He nodded.

"Thank you." I whispered. I think I was falling for him.

After an hour of driving and talking about mundane stuff like our favorite colors and stuff I remember from Vancouver, we pasted the Port Angeles sign. Driving down some road I noticed there were a lot of pizza places.

"You didn't bring me here for pizza did you?" I side glanced at him. He just laughed. We were by the water when he parked in front of a hotel. Oh shit, he got us a room. I didn't shave! I was internally panicking.

"There's a restaurant here that has really good sea food, so I hear." I let out a breath.

"Thank god, I thought you were trying to get it in on the first date." Not that I would have minded. He's so sexy. He looked at me in surprise with a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

"You don't have to worry about me successfully seducing you tonight, Isla." I laughed, he wasn't like anyone I've ever met before, so classy, refined and old fashioned.

We walked up to the host and Edward smoothly managed to get us a table away from the crowd. I was impressed, I thought people only did that in movies. When we were seated the waitress came and took our orders. She was blonde haired and big boobed, I rolled my eyes, she's gonna try to flirt with my man. I paused in my thinking, He's not my man yet. I watched him as he looked at me from under his eyelashes which the bimbo only spoke to him. He gestured for me to order first.

"I'll have some Iced tea, please." She continued looking at Edward while writing down my order. "Two please" He said, dismissing her. Since he only had eyes for me, I wasn't even going to acknowledge how unprofessional she was being.

"I'm so lucky you said yes to tonight, I really thought I might have ruined my chances in the beginning."

"Almost." I teased. "I don't know why but I'm drawn to you. I was upset with you when you treated Bella that way but I couldn't stay mad... I wanted to forgive you right away." I confessed. I looked down, I'm not one wear my heart on my sleeve.

"Do you believe in soul mates?" He asked quietly. I looked up.

"I never really thought about it, I don't remember ever really looking for love and I don't think I ever saw myself as a romantic." I pondered this for a moment while Edward watched me. I felt nothing when I thought about past crushes or anyone in particular but when I thought of Edward my stomach fluttered and my palms were sweaty, he made me nervous and excited. I wasn't looking for it and it just appeared in front of me one day. Is he my soul mate? Is this what it's suppose to feel like?

"It finds you when you least expect it." I looked up at him and smiled it was like he was reading my thoughts. The waitress came by and took our orders, of course, paying the most attention to Edward. I ignored her. I ordered some fat lobster tails, I felt a little guilty for how expensive it was but I rarely get to indulge.

"So, I really like your parents." I said. His face lit up.

"I'm glad you do, they like you as well, very much."

"Thank god, I was freaking out the whole time that I was going to say or do something stupid." He laughed.

"You were great, love." I smiled at the endearment.

"Your dad seems really young, how old was he when he adopted all of you?"

"They were both really young when they married and started trying for children, Esme always wanted to be a mother and when she couldn't, well... they took us in."

"Do you remember your birth parents at all?" He shook his head and our food appeared, Edward had gotten the same thing as me. I was too busy stuffing my face to see Edward was only picking at his food.

"I'm glad you have a big appetite, I like seeing you when you looked healthier." What...?

"Do I look sick?" I asked, confused.

"Well... you were glowing yesterday and now you're not." I wasn't offended as I thought I was going to be, just surprised he noticed as well.

"I don't feel sick but I noticed my skin looking dull this morning, Bella said I have anemia or something." He nodded.

"Maybe Carlisle will be able to look up your medical records." Now I was seeing how they could help, this might actually work to my advantage.

"Thank you, I thought about getting a criminal record check." I looked at him sheepishly. "I've had a run in with the law a time or two." He looked at me like he didn't know what to say. "That doesn't bother you, does it? It was a long time ago, I'm a changed woman."

"It's okay, Isla. I won't judge you for your past mistakes so long as you don't judge me for mine." I smiled.

"Deal." I shook his hand and again he held it on the table. After we had finished, he paid the tab and we walked out towards the car.

"Can I take you hiking tomorrow? I really want to show you something." I nodded vigorously.

"Yes!' He laughed at my enthusiasm. We were standing at the passenger door when looked down at me. I felt my breath hitch in my throat. Slowly, so slowly he inched his way closer to my face, when his lips touched mine in the most gentlest was possible, I felt tingles flowing through my body, pulling me closer towards him until I was reaching up and putting my arms around his neck, body pushed flush against his. I kissed him back with so much force he stopped and looked at me shocked.

"Did you feel that too?" I asked. He nodded and kissed me again but this time with passion. I could feel him, he wasn't holding back anymore. His hands moved to my waist and clutched to my tightly. His lips moved against mine almost shyly, like he didn't know what he was doing. I opened my mouth with a breath and traced my tongue along his bottom lip. When his mouth opened slightly I touched his tongue with my softly and he groaned in my mouth. The sound went straight to my core, I pulled away and kissed him lightly along his jaw then stopped to look at him. The look he was giving me was one of complete admiration and lust. I was swimming in the depths of his eyes.

"I want you to be mine." He breathed.

"As long as you'll be mine." I replied just as breathless.

He smiled his beautiful crooked smile that had me weak in my knees. I was most definitely in love with his guy.

* * *

When I got home I was still reeling from our kiss. What I couldn't understand was how she wasn't hurt from how strongly I held her. When she surprised me with the force of her kiss, I couldn't believe it... It was like kissing another vampire, only softer. I did notice how her skin wasn't as warm as a normal human temperature.

I went straight to Carlisle's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Edward." I walked in and sat on the chair opposite from him.

"I don't think she's human, Carlisle. She kissed me with the force of a vampire, with the strength I held her with, she should be hurt but she isn't."

"I see, I suppose we should start the search for these answers immediately then." He looked to be in deep thought, he was thinking of all the places we could pull records from. "Let Isla know we'll be making inquiries tomorrow morning." I nodded and left to my room.

As I stood in front of the window, I thought of all the possibilities of what our relationship could lead to, knowing she could withstand my hold. I grew hard thinking about it and adjusted myself. When I did I felt a shock of pleasure go through my body. I did It again and I softly groaned. As quietly as I could, I released myself from my jeans and slowly started to stroke myself, I thought of the dream Isla frequently brought up in her mind and imagined what she would look like laying under me, in complete rapture, glistening with sweat, panting from exertion. I stroked faster and faster until I was finishing all over my hand. I groaned from the after shocks flowing through my body. I was cleaning up in the washroom when I hear Emmett laughing outside my door.

"You know you can go blind right?" He called from the hallway. I growled deep in my chest as he laughed harder. I groaned knowing he was never going to let this go.

 **A/N: I threw that last bit it randomly. We weren't seeing enough Edward action so I gave you all something. Hopefully you guys like it! review please!**


	8. Vampire

**A/N: Again, sorry for the wait. I'm a very impulsive person who doesn't finish what I start. I'm trying to overcome that particular flaw. I do have a little bit or writers block... I know where I want this story to go but I guess I'm having a little bit of trouble getting there. Don't worry my friends, I'll figure this ish out.**

I was on my hands and knees scrubbing the bathroom floor when Bella knocked on the open door.

"Wanna take a break?" she asked. I sat up and removed my gloves. I've been at it since I woke up this morning, I was a nervous about my hike today with Edward and couldn't sleep in. I was up at 6 a.m. and since he wasn't coming until noon... I had to distract myself. I washed my hands in the sink and walked with Bella to her room. I sat at her desk while she went to sit on her bed.

"So what do you have planned today?" she asked me. I wanted to roll my eyes, she could be real nosy sometimes.

"Edward is taking me hiking later." She looked down, trying to hide her sad face. I wanted to be angry, I couldn't though because I was starting to suspect that she was lonely. I had to ask.

"Bella... Have you ever been with anyone?" she looked at me and shook her head. "Have you ever liked anyone?" She looked at me hesitantly before shaking her head again. It made sense now. First guy she took interest in and here I am, snatching him up. No wonder she's lashing out at me. I sighed thinking about how I could help her get over this. I looked at her while thinking about my options. She looked at little pathetic if i'm being honest and I felt bad for thinking it. When suddenly I had an idea.

"What about your friend? Billy's son? um... Jason?" I guessed.

"Jacob?" Bingo.

"Yeah! him!" she looked at me skeptically.

"He's like... fifteen." I almost laughed. Oh shit, that is young.

"Well why don't you go hang out with him?" He could at least distract her from feeling sad.

"I don't know..." I rolled my eyes.

"Live a little, Bells. What could it hurt to make a new friend?" She sighed.

"Okay fine." She got up and left to the kitchen. I smiled at her reluctance. I was about to go finish the bathroom when I felt my pocket vibrate. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to see it was Edward texting me. I look at the time and see that it was 11:30. Shit! I read the message while running to my room.

 _On my way_

I grabbed my towel and hopped over the bucket of dirty water still on the bathroom floor and hopped in the shower. It was the fastest shower of my life. I got out and almost landed my foot in the bucket. I start laughing knowing Bella would have done it, so I grab the handle and dumped the water into the tub before running back to my room. Thank god I picked my clothes out earlier. Some thick wool leggings and a t-shirt... I was going hiking! I pulled my windbreaker on and ran downstairs to the kitchen where Bella was just hanging up the phone.

"Could you french braid my hair?" I ask breathlessly. She nodded and grabbed the comb I handed to her. She worked quickly, thankfully. While she did my hair, I put a little concealer and mascara on.

"Jacob was thrilled that I had called." She said.

"That's great! You going to go visit him?" I ask

"Yeah, I'll head down there in a couple of hours." She said quietly

"Bella... there's no pressure, loosen up and go hang out, i'm sure you'll enjoy yourself. Who knows, maybe he'll have some older, hotter friends." I winked. She just shook her head at me with a smile on her face.

I stood up from the table just as the door bell rang. My was beating frantically while I ran to the door. I opened it in dramatic fashion and grinned upon seeing Edward, looking handsome as hell. Ugh... he's such a babe. He grinned back.

"Good afternoon, Isla, You look lovely today." The butterflies exploded in my tummy.

"Thank you, you look nice today as well." Felt a little weird, speaking like this but whatever. I don't really wanna be telling him how his hair looks sexy push back.

I was about to walk out when he cleared his throat. "You seem to be forgetting something, Isla." He had a teasing look on his face as I looked at him questioningly. He looked down and when I followed his gaze I noticed I had no shoes on. Oh my god. I felt my face heat up as I went to get my hiking boots on. I could hear him chuckling at the door. That's embarrassing, damn.

We walked to his car and he opened the door for me, what a gentleman. He walked to his side and got in.

"So where we going?" I asked.

"There's something I wanted to show you, actually." He says as he pulls out of the driveway. We were heading down the highway, asking each other questions about one another. I was surprisingly comfortable, talking about everyday things was a comfort.

"Favorite color?" He asked.

"I really like red, It's very sultry and I like those vibes." With my dark hair, it usually made me feel like a vixen. He looked over at me and I could see his eyes darken slightly, as if he was imagining me wearing the color. I shivered.

"Are you cold?" He asked. He knew he affecting me. I just shook my head.

"What's yours?" I ask, trying to change the subject. He looked me in the eye, his gaze soft.

"Blue." He didn't elaborate but I knew, and I swooned. I looked out the window into the side mirror and looked at my eyes. I was shy all of a sudden. I looked back and gave him a smile.

"What's your favorite food?" He asked me questions like this until we pulled up to a little clearing. I was so excited, I opened the door and jumped out of the Volvo before he could reach the door.

"How far it is?" I ask. He was pulling a blanket out of the back seat as he answered me.

"About 5 miles." Not bad at all. I've done a 5 day hike before. I was stretching my quads, getting ready as Edward look at me with a small smile on his face.

"You should probably stretch, you could pull something." I told him. His smile grew.

"I'll be okay, Isla. Thanks for your concern though." I rolled my eyes, buddy just doesn't like being told what to do. I hear him chuckle under is breath. When I was done, I started walking towards the visible trail on the other side of the vehicle, but Edward grabbed my hand, sending a shiver up my arm.

"It's this way." He points behind him. I looked at him with confusion. "Trust me, I won't get us lost." I just nodded and followed him into the trees.

It was a good thing I stretched because I probably would have pulled a muscle with the amount of movement I was doing, I had to step over fallen trees, duck under low hanging branches and avoid big roots coming up out of the ground. Edward was a gem and helped me when he could while asking me questions about my life, I gave him what I could... I still wasn't sure if the memories I was telling him were real or not. He listened with a small smile on his face, nonetheless.

When we entered a clearing I gasped as I realized it was a small meadow. I was speechless. Wild flowers were everywhere and I could hear the sounds of a stream bubbling near by.

"Holy shit, it's beautiful." He laughed. When I looked up at him standing beside me, I couldn't help the look of adoration that fell onto my face. He has a beautiful laugh, and I I loved being the one who made him. "How in the hell did you find this place?" I voiced absentmindedly while looking around.

"Remember... when I said I would tell you everything about me when the time is right?" He said quietly. I took a breath.

"Yes..." He looked at me while he seemed to be having an internal debate with himself. I could tell that whatever it was... It was serious. I felt the sun warming my back and I looked up to the sky to see the sun coming out of the clouds. I was pleasantly surprised. When I looked back at Edward I was shocked to see he wasn't standing in front of me anymore, he was in the tree line, about ten feet away from me. He was in the shadow, under the canopy of trees. I was confused how he got there so fast. He looked at me cautiously.

"How did you get over there so fast? did you teleport or something?" I asked, slightly amused with myself. I mean, that could be plausible, right?

"I don't want you to be scared me of, Isla." What?

"Why would I be scared of you? Should I be?" I ask. I felt like he might be making this more dramatic than it should be.

"I would never hurt you, Isla." He said quietly. I looked at him with a frown on my face as he took a deep breath before he stepped out into the sun. I suppressed a gasp as the skin on his face and neck exploded into... what I can only describe as millions of tiny reflective crystals embedded into his skin. He was sparkling... He was literally sparkling. The snort that left me was completely involuntary. My hand flew up to cover my mouth. The confused look on his face made me lose my shit and I couldn't help it, I started laughing at him.

"What are you? a fairy?" He scowled at me while I doubled over, holding my side from laughing so hard.

"This serious, Isla." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and could see he was embarrassed. Oh man, I took a deep breaths and tried to calm down. When I finally stopped laughing I wiped my eyes and looked at him.

"So?" I asked. He didn't hesitate this time.

"I'm a vampire." I was instantly thrown back into my fit of laughter. He huffed, clearly exasperated. "I'm telling you my secret. I'm laying everything on the table. I'm being honest about myself, and you're laughing at me."

"Well how am I suppose to believe you! You're sparkling!" As I was looking at him, he suddenly in front of me again. I stepped back, gasping. I watched as he zoomed around the meadow, tearing shit up. ripping random trees from the ground and throwing them. I was in shock by time he back in front of me. He was looking at me with his eyebrows raised as if asking if I believed him yet. I was having a hard time processing what I just saw.

"Can you fly?" I blurted out. I felt my face heat up. He just chuckled and shook his head.

"I can jump pretty high though." I nodded.

"You can't change into a bat then..." I was feeling stupid asking these questions but I mean... he's a vampire so they're pretty valid questions.

"No, I can't. I'm stuck in this body." He smirked. "When I was changed, I was basically frozen in time. I'm exactly the way I was when I was human." It made sense suddenly, why his skin felt like stone.

"So that's why you have such a hard body." AH! shut up, Isla. He gave me his crooked smile and I felt my knee's go weak.

"I didn't realized you've been paying such close attention to my body." He winked. Oh my god, he was teasing me!

"You're the one who gets flustered in my presence." I smirked. His smile faltered, I raised my brow.

"There's something... else, that I haven't told you." I was suddenly on edge. Again, he hesitated.

"Just tell me Edward! the suspense is killing me!" He looked down.

"I can read minds."

When I didn't say anything, he looked back up at me. I was redder than a tomato, and I was trying my hardest not to burst out at him.

"What the fuck, Edward." I whispered.

"Just hear my out, Isla." He put his hands up trying to defuse the situation "I can-"

"WHAT THE FUCK EDWARD!" I cut him off. "MY THOUGHTS ARE MY OWN! I'VE HAD THOUGHT ABOUT VERY EMBARRASSING THINGS AROUND YOU!" I put my face in my hands. Oh God... I want to die now. I thought of my dream and my eyes snapped up to him with my eyes wide. UGH! POTATOES! MACARONI! SHIT! oh fuck... what else can I think of.

"ISLA!" I looked up at him and he was grimacing. "I can hear your immediate thoughts. Whatever passes in your mind. You shouldn't be embarrassed, I always want to know what you're thinking" He told me quietly.

"I've thought about you sexually." I blurted. God, he knows everything anyways. He looked at me sheepishly.

"Yeah, I know." He tells me as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Well... You're not going to make me feel like shit if I have terrible thought?" He looked at me shocked.

"Of course not, Isla. I respect your thoughts. I won't bring up anything you don't want to talk about." I felt a wave of relief wash through me. I didn't really know what to say, it was a lot to take in. I looked at Edward again and remembered that he brought a blanket, he must have heard my thought because he went back to the tree line to grab it.

As he was laying it down, I watched him closely. He was graceful, and extremely gentle. I couldn't help but watch his hands as he smoothed out the blanket. He ripped those trees out of the ground so easily... like it was nothing.

"Do you kill people?" I asked quietly. I was scared of the answer. He sat down and looked at me with a pained expression on his face.

"It was a very long time ago, Isla, but I can tell you." He patted the blanket beside him, motioning for me to sit down. I sat down and crossed my legs, looking at him waiting for him to continue. "I guess I should start from the beginning, when I was turned..." He went on to explain it all to me, how Carlisle found him. How he left him for a time... When he fed on humans, how they were all bad people... people who didn't deserve to live. When he told me that they were vegetarians, I snorted.

"You guys are vegetarians... but you literally kill animals" Ironic... I loved it. I just shook my head and giggled.

"You're being very accepting of everything." He said to me. During his story telling I didn't notice how we have subtly gravitated towards each other. My knees were touching his and he had his hand on my thigh, absentmindedly drawing circles. I was content just sitting here with him. I decided last second to turn around so my back was facing him and I leaned back until I was snuggled into his chest, his arms coming up around to hug me.

"I feel..." I didn't know how to explain myself, I felt my mind running through a bunch of differently words trying to describe how I was feeling at the moment.

"I understand." He said, hugging me tighter. I melted into him

"What about the rest of your family?" I asked.

"Well... Alice can see the future." I looked up at him.

"Really?" I breathed. "Did she see me coming?" He seemed to hesitate.

"Yes and no." I looked back down in confusion. "You see... Alice's visions are subjective. The future can always change. She didn't exactly see you per se but she saw me becoming happy with someone."

"She can see you happy with me? but can't see me?" I asked, still confused.

"Basically, I don't think I can explain it any better and honestly... we have no clue why it's like that." I nodded and snuggled back into his hard chest.

"What about the rest of your family?" I ask

"Jasper is an empath. He has the ability to feel and control the emotions of other around him." I was amazed, vampires having these extra abilities was unreal.

"That's incredible." I breathed. We sat like that for a bit, while I soaked in everything he told me. "Why did you tell me? I mean... I haven't known you for very long and we didn't exactly have a great start." This was some ' _keep this a secret forever or you'll die'_ kinda shit. He seemed to tense at the question and I instantly felt like there was more to all of this.

"I don't want to scare you away... or take your options away from you..." Okay? "You see, when Carlisle found Esme, he knew instantly that she was meant for him. They were meant to be together forever. Alice seen a vision of Jasper, she saw their future together before he even met her but when he did, he knew. Rosalie came across Emmett when he was half dead, she couldn't let him die, she carried him all the way to Carlisle to be changed." My heart was fluttering at high speeds... I knew what he was saying.

Soulmates.

He brought it up last night at the restaurant, he was hinting at it pretty hard.

"You think i'm your soulmate?" I asked, I was almost afraid of what he was about to say.

"I know you are, Isla." He held me tighter and put his face in my neck, inhaling my scent. I closed my eyes as the butterflies over took my tummy. I was overwhelmed, but I was also happy, so incredibly happy.

I sat up and turned around to look at him. The look on his face said everything, he utterly adored me. I laid my palm on his cheek and he leaned into my hand. I moved in closer as did he, until I felt his breath on my face. It smelled sweet. My eyes closed on their own accord as our lips touched. The chill that went up my spine made me gasp. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue teasing my bottom lip, asking permission. I tentatively met him and the pool of desire that flooded in my core made me desperate to feel his body against mine. I pushed him back onto the blanket and he groaned. He held on to my hips as I laid on top of him. We were lost in passion. I broke off for a breath and he looked at me tenderly. He kissed me once. Twice, then he kissed my forehead. I laid my head on his chest and was surprised when I didn't hear a heart beat. I looked up at him questioningly.

"When were changed, the venom stops our hearts." Whoa. There was something else I had noticed.

"You're extremely strong... I noticed you're gentle with everything you touch and you were gentle with me before as well, but it doesn't feel like you're holding back anymore."

"You stopped the van that was suppose to crush you. There's more to you then you realize. I don't have to hold back anymore cause I know I won't break you." I couldn't understand it.

"But... i'm still human." It wasn't a question. He looked at me thoughtfully.

"From what we can tell, yes." I felt a few splashes hit my face and I groaned. I looked up and cursed the sky for ruining such a perfect day. "How about I take you home?" I nodded dejectedly.

We stood up and he grabbed the blanket and shook it off, folding it.

"Would you like to walk back or would you like to catch a ride?" He asked. My face lit up, I ran and jumped on his back and he zoomed out of the forest, it was exhilarating. I was shocked that I was able to see everything clearly as we past by it, I figured it would be blurred. When we got to the car he opened the door for me to get in. I giggled like a little school girl of course. He was in the drivers seat in the next second. Super speed was super convenient.

"Do you ever get impatient?" I asked. He nodded.

"Of course I do, but I have lived long enough to learn to be patient."

"It's the slow walkers that get me, when I get stuck behind them in the hallway" I laughed and he laughed with me. He held my hand the whole drive home and I was blissfully unaware of the world outside of the car, so I was disappointed when we pulled into my driveway so soon. "Would you like to come in? I'm sure Charlie would like to meet you." He nodded and got my door open before I could blink. I jumped out the car and held his hand as we walked to the door.

I opened the door and I could hear Charlies lounger squeak as he got up and walked to the hallway.

"Hey, Isla. How was your day?" He asked as he looked over at Edward.

"Good, pops. This is Edward Cullen, Edward.. this is Charlie." I introduced them. Edward of course being the perfect gentlemen, shook his hand and smiled politely.

"Chief Swan to you." Charlie said, trying to be intimidating. Oh god, Just take it... He'll get over it soon enough. I thought.

"Nice to meet you Chief Swan." Edward replied. He didn't look intimidated... hmm, maybe Charlie will respect that. I saw Edwards lip twitch and I knew I was right. This guy seems to be good with dads... Edward glanced at me with an eyebrow raised.

"We went hiking today, is Bella coming home to cook supper?" I asked Charlie.

"She called an hour ago, said she'd be home soon, but why don't we order a pizza." He looked to Edward "Wanna stay for supper?" He looked a little reluctant asking him and I wanted to laugh.

"No thank you Chief Swan, my parents are expecting me home soon." He just nodded.

"Well, nice to meet you, kid. See you around." He then turned and walked to the kitchen to order the food.

"You're not hungry?" I ask.

"I actually... don't eat..." My eyebrows flew up.

"All you need is blood?" I whispered. He nodded.

"What the hell did you do with the food at the restaurant? I could have ate it." I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Don't worry about it, Isla. It's okay." I shook my head and smiled at him.

"I had a great time today, Edward."

"As did I." The he lowered his voice. "Can I come see you tonight?" I felt my face heat up. "Just to visit!" He said quickly.

"Of course... but how?"

"Just leave your window open." He said, winking at me. He leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. He left and I closed the door behind him, locking it.

It was a couple of hours later when Bella finally pulled up to the house, I could hear her coming from down the road. I had finished my pizza a while ago and was working on my homework in the kitchen at the table.

She walked in and hung up her coat before coming to sit with me.

"Pizza on the stove." I said absentmindedly. She got up and grabbed herself a plate. When I looked up at her she had a content look on her face. "So... how was it?" I asked.

"It was... nice." She said before taking a bite.

"That's it? Just nice?" I raised a brow.

"We hung out in his garage while he worked on his car, it was surprisingly fun." I chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad you were able to get out and meet with him. How was the vibes?"

"Me too... but I can tell he has a crush on me and it kinda makes me uncomfortable since he's so young." I just smiled.

"Well you know there are some boys in our grade who seem to like you." I hinted. Her face went red before looking down at her pizza.

"Yeah... I knew that too."

"But you're not interested in anyone?" I asked.

"Not really." She seemed to want the topic to drop but I kept on pushing.

"Well you know, you'll never know if you truly like someone unless you get to know them, why don't you just try dating? See how it goes? there's no pressure, Bella." She looked at me incredulously.

"You're pressuring me!" I had the decency to look sheepish. She was right.

"I'm honestly just doing it cause I don't like seeing you sad and lonely. I wanna see you out there having fun!" I nudged her foot under the table with mine. "Live a little." She smiled at me and continued eating. I couldn't focus anymore so I packed up my books and headed to my room but not before wishing everyone a good night.

When I was in my room and I began digging through my drawers trying to find something decent to sleep in. I came across my red silk pajama shorts and tank. I looked at it hesitantly... was it too sexy? maybe. I put it away and found some cute plaid pajama shorts and a t-shirt. Lets keep it PG tonight. I got dress and washed up for bed. I decided to sleep in my braid so I could have curly hair tomorrow for school. I opened the window and went to lay in bed. Waiting for my boyfriend to sneak through. I was giddy, so when he jumped through the window with a low thud. I jumped, my heart going wild.

"Sorry for scaring you, love." he said to me. I just giggled and pulled on his hand so he would sit with me on the bed.

"You gonna sleep here with me?" I asked. He gave me his crooked smile.

"I don't sleep." What?

"Ever?" He shook his head.

"You don't eat, you don't sleep... what else don't you do?" I asked amazed.

"I don't actually need to breath either." I just looked at him. I mean, what else could surprise me at this point.

"So why do you then?" I asked.

"Well I need to smell." Oh.

"Makes sense." I laughed.

"How about you lay back and relax?" I nodded and laid back under the blankets.

"Gonna read me a bed time story and tuck me in?" I teased. He chuckled at me.

"How about we cuddle?" I smiled as he got comfortable beside me over the blankets. He lifted his arm and I snuggled into his side, him hugging me. I couldn't believe how lucky I got. After everything I've been through, this total babe is snuggling me. He laughed at that and my face heated up.

"I don't think i'll ever get used to that." I said, ducking my head so he couldn't see my face. I left his finger under my chin, lifting my face to look at him.

"I love hearing what you think of me. I don't feel worthy of you." I sighed.

"ditto." He chuckled. I wasn't very good with words. I pulled him down to kiss me, when our lips touched I ran my hand down his face and held his neck. I sighed when he broke off.

"I don't know how fast you want to take this but i'll go at whatever pace you're comfortable with." He said sincerely.

"Are you a virgin?" I blurted. He looked uncomfortable at the intrusive question.

"I uh... Have never had intercourse...no." If he could blush I know his face would be red right now. I could feel how tense he got.

"You've never done anything?" I ask.

"No?" I couldn't help but giggle.

"You know, heavy petting? oral?" I was suddenly braver with my inquiry.

"n-no, i uh... have never done that." He stammered.

"It's okay, Edward. There's no need to be shy with me. I'm going to be completely honest... I don't actually know if i'm a virgin or not." I ducked my head during my confession so when I looked up he looked so sad.

"I'm so sorry you're going through this, love." He cupped my face and I felt my eyes tear up.

"Bella told me I had a boyfriend in California but I don't remember and it kinda just came up. I always thought I had strong morals, my body is a temple and all that crap." I laughed. "I was hoping that if I had done the deed, it would have been special... with someone I love." I breathed, looking in his eyes.

"When you find your answers, I'll be with you every step of the way, supporting you." He held my face in hand and I closed my eyes, leaning in.

I really don't think I could have gotten any luckier.

 **A/N: So there it is. I'm not good with fluff but I tried, hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. PLEASE REVIEW! it feeds my soul and motivates me.**


	9. Firsts

**A/N: My last chapter was almost like... a ball of fluff to make up for not updating in a long time :) so this chapter will be moving us forward now. Thanks for reading folks!**

I woke up to my alarm blaring. I turned it off and turned to Edward only to see he wasn't beside me anymore. Bastard.

"That's not nice, Isla." I heard him say quietly. I look over to see him standing by the window, smirking at me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought you left me." I said sleepily. I sat on the side of my bed and stretched my arms out, hearing a satisfying pop from my shoulder. Yum.

"I wouldn't leave you without telling you, love." I smiled at him. The more I became awake the more I felt self conscious, I probably had dried drool on my face and bad breath.

"So what's the deal? you gonna stay or...?" I was subtly trying to kick him out so I could get ready for the day. He just laughed at me, seeing my ulterior motive.

"Yes, I can't exactly go to school in drool stained clothes now can I?" He teased. I threw my pillow at him and he swiftly dodged it. I got up tried to pretend to throw him out the window but he wasn't budging. I laughed and hugged him around his middle, his arms coming around my shoulders, kissing the top of my head.

"I'll be back to pick you up." He said into my hair. I watch as he jumped out the window and ran into the tree line in my backyard. I sighed and walked to the bathroom. I decide to take a shower to wash my body since I didn't want to fuck up my hair. When I stepped out and wiped the steam from the mirror I was surprised to see that I still looked sickly. My skin looking extra dull today. What the hell?

I walked back to my room and got dressed for the day. When I pulled my braid out I was disappointed that my hair looked like a big puff ball instead of nice curls, I should have realized. ugh. I put a knitted beanie on my head in hopes to tame it. I pulled my makeup out and decided a full face was on the menu today, I looked terrible and I didn't want people commenting on it. By time I was done Edward was here to pick me up, ringing the door bell. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs, by passing Bella.

"Hey Isla!" She called, stopping me just before the door.

"Morning Bells." I said while putting my shoes on.

"You're appointment is today, right?" she asked. Oh man, I almost forgot.

"Yeah, I gotta go after school." I informed her.

"Did you want me to come with you?" I could tell she was worried for me, she knew if my results for the physical were not what I wanted to hear that I would need the support.

"I would be really grateful, Bells." I told her sincerely. She smiled at me.

"Meet me at my truck after last period and i'll take you." I nodded to her then opened the door to reveal a concerned looking Edward. I raised my eyebrow in question and he led me to his car, not without wishing Bella a good morning.

When I was settled in the front seat I turned to look him. "What's with the face?" I asked. He looked at me intently.

"I was hoping I would be able to take you to your appointment today." He said quietly. I wanted to roll my eyes.

"Bella's family and she asked first." I laughed. "Please don't make a big deal out of it cause then I will and I'll be a big mess." I tell him teasingly.

"I just want to be there for you." He told me seriously.

"Ugh... stop with the angst please. I'll call you after i'm done and you can come see me when I get home, how's that?" I ask.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He looked down and I immediately felt bad.

"No" I sighed "I'm sorry, I'm just anxious and i'm taking it out on you." I'm still new to the whole relationship thing.

"I just want to comfort you when you're feeling down. If you don't want me to, that's your choice." He tells me softly. "This is all new to me too." He gave me his signature crooked smile and all was forgotten. I smiled back and relaxed into my seat.

When we pulled up to the school, EVERYONE was looking at us, at the same time they didn't look totally surprised to see us together. I guess word got around that Edward beat Daniel's ass for disrespecting me, there might have been a few of my peers at the cafe to witness. I guess no one seemed to remember Edward brought me to school the day of the accident or this wouldn't be such a big scandal. I giggled and looked up at Edward, he was frowning. I stopped laughing and cleared my throat. I also seemed to forget that the Cullen's didn't want attention brought to themselves.

We walked past Daniel in the parking lot and he looked livid. I smirked at him as we past, petty, I know but I also don't care. I got me a man who's going to respect me more than that piece of shit ever did. I saw Bella with her crowd, I smiled and waved and the rest of them thought I was waving at them it seemed cause they all waved back timidly. I heard Edward snicker, I looked up at him curiously.

"They all seem to think they're going to have a glimpse into my family now." I wanted to laugh, fat chance.

When we parted ways he gave me a kiss of the cheek and went to class. Blondie was glaring at me every chance she got, Emmett would just smile at me. It was very infectious, I couldn't help but smile back which in turn would make Rosalie even more mad. History was shitty as well, Daniel wouldn't stop glaring at me too... What was it? _National Hate Isla Day?_ It was so stupid, I wasn't even doing anything!

At lunch I had managed to convince Edward to let me eat in his car instead of the cafe.

"You know you're just giving them more to talk about, right?" He asked me as soon as we were in the comfort of his Volvo. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't care, I really don't." He raised his brow.

"If you didn't care, you wouldn't be hiding out here." He said mater-o-fact. It just irritated me a little more.

"Why can't we just enjoy each other's company for now?" I asked, trying to change the subject. I pulled out my sandwich from my bag and sat in silence for a few minutes while I ate. "You can turn the radio on, you know." I said between bites. He was just looking at me admiringly before I suggested it. He started fooling around with the dials until soft classical music flowed through the speakers.

"This is nice, what's this?" I asked

"Clair De lune." I smiled at him. I had no fucking clue what he was talking about. He laughed at me and I went red.

"You don't have to pretend, Isla. It's okay if you don't know, just more I can teach you." I sat back and let myself get lost in the song, it was really beautiful. Peaceful.

I looked at him as he listened, the smooth plains of his face were relaxed... I usually found his brow furrowed. He really looked his age right now and I sighed. "Being seventeen forever must suck." I said quietly. He looked out the window and contemplated.

"I'm an old soul, Isla. Being seventeen doesn't bother my anymore." He stopped to think. "Would it bother you?" He asked hesitantly. I assumed he didn't want me to take it the wrong way. I thought about it for a minute.

"I guess, it wouldn't be so bad... you're old enough to look like a young adult, young enough to pass for a teen." I shrugged, it didn't sound very logically but I guess it was an ideal age to be frozen forever. "How old is Carlisle?" I asked.

"He's twenty-three, We usually have to relocate because he makes himself seem older than what he is." I raised my brows in surprise.

"He didn't seem that young, wow... he's good." I laugh. "Oh man, my appointment is gonna be awkward." I said absentmindedly.

"Why would it be awkward" He asked concerned. I just looked at him embarrassed, thinking about the time I called in the hot doc in my mind. He looked at little stunned. "You... thought... my dad was... attractive?" He said, looking absolutely bewildered.

I huffed in response, throwing my hands in the air. "All of you look like some Greek God statues and I felt bad as soon as I found out he was your dad." I tried to defend my self. I saw his lip twitch and I knew he was trying not to laugh at me. UGH! I jumped out of the car and he followed behind me, roaring with laughter. "It's not funny Edward!" I growled and he slowly calmed down when he saw the look on my face.

"It's okay Isla, that's why were the deadliest predators, you know. We attract our victims with our beauty." He smiled at my crookedly. Oh man... He's right. "I think I would be worried about competition if you found him attractive after you had met me." I laughed, right again... Carlisle was just a sparkly blond vampire compared to the beautiful Adonis standing in front of me. I swooned again and he laughed while pulling me towards the lockers. "You're really something, Isla." He laughed.

Edward went to class and I ran to my locker to switch out my books real quick. When I closed it I nearly jumped, Daniel was standing beside me, glaring like he was earlier.

"So you and Cullen, huh?" I gave him a dirty look.

"That is none of your business." I told him coldly. I started walking away when he called out, stopping me in my tracks.

"You better watch yourself, Isla. I hate to see you get hurt." I looked back at him and he was walking away.

"You bitch ass!" I yelled to him. He stopped but then kept walking, pretending not to hear me. Who the fuck was he? trying to threaten me. That stupid dick. I shook my head and went to class.

I texted Edward and told him everything that happened. I didn't actually think Daniel would be stupid enough to fuck with me but I felt a bit better knowing Edward knew now.

 _Don't worry about him, Isla. I'll take care of it._

Ohh... that sounded ominous.

* * *

It was time to go to the hospital now that school was over. The rest of the day went by quickly. Some of Bella's friends tried to speak to me more than usual, which I found a little strange. I didn't seem to click with them. I met up with Bella and Edward and walked to her truck, Edward had his arm around my shoulders, whispering reminders in my ear that everything will be alright and that he would pick me up after the appointment. I looked at him gratefully. I kissed him when we stopped at the passenger door, going on my tip toes. I heard a few gasps in the parking lot. It seems like I just confirmed everyone's suspicions. It didn't bother me, it didn't bother Edward. Bella cleared her throat, seemingly uncomfortable from our public display of affection. I pulled away from Edward and laughed. I jumped into the car and waved at my boyfriend as we pulled away. I was still thinking about him half way down the highway. Ugh... I was so in love it was disgusting. I giggled from the thought. Bella had a look on her face when she glanced at me, I could tell she thought the same.

My thoughts switched to my appointment, and I took a moment to really think about what this could mean for me. I mean... wasn't virginity just a concept made by man to make their penis's seem so superior that it can 'change' a woman's life. Ugh, why am I even worried about this? right... Bella told me about my supposed past relationship with a guy I don't even remember. I mean, it probably wouldn't matter to Edward. He never expressed to me that it would bother him if I wasn't a virgin... Oh why am I doing this? Is this for me? How would the doctors even know? Completely lost in my thoughts I didn't realize Bella had pulled up to the hospital and she was trying to get my attention.

"Isla!" My head snapped towards her.

"WHAT?!" I snapped. I immediately felt bad, why am I such a bitch lately?

"Were here, look I know you're stressed about this but can you please not take it out on me?" I looked down guilty.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again." I sighed and jumped out of the cab, into the rain. Here goes nothing.

We walked through the main doors, straight to the reception.

"Hello, I have an appointment at four o'clock with Dr. Cullen. My name's Isla Bright." The receptionist nodded and looked at her computer.

"You can go have a seat, you'll be called shortly." I nodded and went to sit in the nearly empty waiting room with Bella. I couldn't stop fidgeting with my zipper to my jacket and Bella didn't bother to say anything. I had this weight holding me down and I needed it lifted. Five minutes had passed until I was called into the room. I asked Bella to stay behind. I was kind of embarrassed. She smiled at me reassuringly.

"I'll be waiting for you here, Isla." I smiled back and followed the nurse into the room to wait for Dr. Cullen.

He came into the room not long after the nurse had checked my temperature and blood pressure.

"Good afternoon, Isla. It's nice to see you again. I will be checking to see your amnesia has worsen then I will address your concerns as well as perform a physical exam if you still wish to proceed with it." He said professionally. I was thankful, it was awkward enough knowing my boyfriend's dad was going to be looking down there.

"Okay."

The questions he asked were pretty simple and straight forward, if I had recovered any memories... if I finally recognized Bella and Charlie. He asked if I had forgotten anything new, if I had any troubles with my daily activities. When I told him no he nodded and told me only time will tell if my amnesia will dissipate.

"I wanted to asked before we move forward with your other concern, can you tell me what you already know about the concept of virginity." I was immediately uncomfortable, my face going red. "It's okay, Isla... I am a doctor and I was to see what you know before I proceed."

"Um... When... a woman has sex for the first time... she loses her ... virginity?" I ended it with a question because I suddenly felt like a dumb ass. What the fuck did I know about virginity? I suddenly realized I wasn't very educated.

"Not exactly. There is a hymen, which is thin piece of skin that sits at the entrance of the vagina." Oh lord. "When a penis enters the opening the hymen can break." Oh my god. "But I want to be clear that the hymen can break very easily from any type of activity, such as riding a bike for example." oh shit. "If I do this physical exam, I want to be very clear that there is a very high chance of the hymen already being broken." Oh... "I also want you to think about how this doesn't affect you as a person, you have this opportunity to be intimate for the first time. If you have already had sexual intercourse in the past and you don't remember it, it could be a brand new experience for you." Oh lord, at least he didn't say the word 'penetrate', but he did make a very good point. I shouldn't be hung up on this, as long as I don't remember my sexual past... Edward can be my first. I felt very giddy thinking about it.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen, I didn't know shit about this whole virginity thing. Bella told me about a boyfriend I had before and I was worried I done did the deed and couldn't remember... with my alternate past, I've never been with anyone before. I was scared I guess. Now that you've put it into perspective, it was stupid to even worry about it."

He smiled at me. "Don't worry Isla, enjoy the new experiences you can have again. We have already started the search of your past, and you'll be the first to know if anything comes up."

I thanked him and walked out into the waiting room, I smiled at Bella and she looked relived... which made me frown and shake my head at her. I went and sat down beside her and spoke softly. "It's not what you think." I started, I began to explain to her everything Dr. Cullen had told me.

"Oh i'm so sorry, Isla. I feel like i'm the one who caused all this turmoil in you." I shook my head and hugged her.

"You were just tell me the facts and I blew it all out of proportion." I heard the doors slide open and I looked up to see Edward walking towards me. I smiled and ran into his arms. It felt extremely dramatic but I didn't care, I was in love.

"I overheard you telling Bella everything." Good, I didn't want to repeat myself again. I smiled up at him then waved to Bella.

"I'll see you at home!" I told her. We walked hand in hand to the Volvo. When I got in I released a huge breath.

"How about we go to the meadow?" He asked. I nodded and my stomach growled. He chuckled "We can grab something from the diner on the way."

"A bloody stake sounds so good right now." He looked at my with his brow raised, I just shrugged... I couldn't help my cravings.

After stopping at to grab my food, he drove us down to the trail. "Do you want to hike today?" He asked me.

"Nah, you can carry me." In a swift motion, he scooped me up and had me in the meadow within a minute. He put me down gently and I had to catch my breath. "I'm not sure i'll ever get used to that." I laughed breathlessly.

"Well I've only carried you once before, I'm sure it'll get easier." He chuckled.

I sat down on a log under a tree and ate my food, It was amazing. I devoured it so quickly that I was a little embarrassed when I realized Edward was watching me curiously. "Ha.. uh.. Excuse me." I said, wiping my mouth with a napkin.

"It's okay, I just find it a bit odd that you like your steak practically raw."

"Yeah, me too." I laughed. "It's like my body needs it." I shook my head... maybe I should ask Carlisle.

"I'll mention it to him." He said. I smiled, I could have a whole conversation with you and never utter a word.

"Please don't, I love when you speak.. the way your mouth moves when you say my name." I knew it was innocent but of course my mind when straight to the gutter.

" _Edward."_ I said slowly and sensually. I watch as he gulped and his eyes became hooded. The look on his face was enough, I felt the throbbing need below. I bit my lip and made a come hither motion with my index finger.

He was kneeling in front of me in an instant. I felt his breath on my face as he slowly put his hands on my waist, I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck and slowly started kissing his hard lips. His mouth moved with mine and the need grew. I kissed him with a passion that almost had him begging. I touch his tongue with mine and the shock went straight to my core. I lost myself in him, I could feel everything, his hands clutching me like I would disappear. I ran my hands through his soft hair as I nibbled on his bottom lip. I felt his hands slowly make their way up to either side of my breasts. He moved his knee down to the wet earth and sat back on his heels. I took the opportunity to get closer to him, I slid off the log and straddled him.

I moaned into his mouth when I felt him hard against me. I couldn't help myself. I pushed myself to grind against his erection, when I did he made the sexiest sound I have ever heard. It was a growl, it came deep from his chest and I was instantly soaked. My breath became labored as I rode against him. I pulled away and we looked at each other as I thrust hips. His hands had moved down at some point and he was helping me move on him. His eyes never left mine. I could feel it building but I needed something more and I couldn't reach it.

"Oh god, Edward..." I breathed heavy. "I need... " Oh I couldn't think, I was so close but I couldn't get it. "Fuck, Oh.. Edward. I need you." I told him breathlessly. I grabbed one of his hands and I shoved it under my shirt, my hips moving erratically now. "Touch me, put you mouth on me." His hand slid under my bra and he gripped my breast tightly. It felt good but it wasn't enough. He moaned when his finger brushed over my hard nipple. I gasped, still pushing myself towards my orgasm. I was frustrated. I pulled my jacket off quickly and pulled my shirt up and over my head not caring where it landed. I felt it, the throbbing was turning into something more. Edward had both hands on me now, kneading my soft breasts. I couldn't speak, I was wound up so tight... I needed my release. I pictured Edward sucking on my nipple in my head, silently urging him to put his mouth on me.

"Oh Isla!" He lowed his head, taking my nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. The sensation was unreal. I felt a heat start in my lower abdomen and continue to expand until I was shaking. I shuttered as my orgasm finally ripped through me.

"Oh fuck, Edward!" I cried, clutching him to me. He followed right after, a roar ripping from his throat. He held onto me so tight as his body quivered.

We sat like that for a few minutes, I was trying to catch my breath after the most intense pleasure I've ever experienced. The orgasm from my wet dream didn't even come close. I laughed and kissed Edward on the cheek. He had a blissfully expression on his face, I don't think he's experienced anything like that either.

"No, I haven't" He told me quietly, he looked at me with so much love I thought my heart would burst.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered, putting my forehead to his, I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent.

"I love you so much, Isla... I don't think forever would be long enough to show you." I smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.

I slowly got off of him and walked over to my shirt with shaky legs. Edward stayed in the same position, his hand subtly covering himself. I threw my shirt and jacket back on and looked over to him again.

"You okay?" I asked

"I uh... Need to clean up." He tells me and I wanted to laugh but I need to clean up too. I was uncomfortable from how wet I had gotten.

"Let's go, I need to as well." I held out my hand to him and he got up, my eyes immediately went to the huge wet spot in the front of his jeans. Oh my god. I quickly looked away and started whistling.

"Isla!" He groaned. I couldn't contain it any longer, I started laughing and I couldn't stop. It wasn't long before Edward joined me, I was wheezing and every time I would calm down I looked at the spot and started laughing all over again.

"Oh man." I laugh while shakily wiping my tears away. Edward was chuckling now, taking off his jacket and tying it tight around his waist, the sleeves just covering the spot. He came up to me and kissed my forehead before he picked me up and ran me to the Volvo. I really felt the grossness of my underwear when I sat down in the front seat.

"I know desire sneaks up on you but we should but more prepared for next time... like not be outside." I laughed. "Maybe even a bit closer to home... or inside by a shower... or even maybe in a shower." I winked at him. He smiled at me slyly. "We should get a hotel room." I said suddenly, causing his head to whip to the side to look at me.

"Isla I-" I cut him off.

"We don't have to right away." I said putting my hand up. "I just want our first time to be special."

"Well... Yes, love. I agree... but I was hoping... we would be married before becoming fully intimate." I gawked at him. Married?

"Are you proposing to me Edward Cullen?" He looked like he was about to start panicking.

"No! I mean, I want to... but I mean. Yes. Ugh. I want to marry you, Isla. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I am not proposing right now, you deserve something spectacular... and a ring." He laughed nervously. I felt my heart swell.

"Oh Edward, I don't want fancy. I just want you." I told him softly. He pulled into the drive way to my house and leaned over to kiss me. As he pulled away I heard his cellphone ring. He straightened out slightly to grab his phone from his pocket and I snorted when I saw the spot. He mock glared at me before answering.

"Carlisle?" I couldn't hear the other end. "Yes, we'll be right there." He hung up. and looked over to me. "They found something." My stomach dropped.

 **A/N: Okay.. this was painful to write. I started this random side plot about her virginity and I realized real quickly that it's stupid and I hated it. I was trying to figure out how to just end that bullshit. I wanted to answer some of the guest reviews as well.**

 **Someone had said that it would be better if Edward couldn't read Isla's mind. I get it. It would be a lot easier to write it but there are so many stories where Edward can't read his love interests mind. I wanted to do something different. When it comes to Bella's mind, I'll figure that one out soon.**

 **Also I choose Edward as my pairing because I love how innocent he is for an old ass vampire. Like really! I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible. I feel like I did move them together really fast but they're mates... duh. When I was with my first boyfriend, everything was so new and exciting it moved super fast and I still spent 5 years with him. It CAN happen.**

 **My mom is on my ass all the time... I can't sit down a read a book without being told I read too much. If she came home and saw the dishes not done but sees me sitting at the computer, i'll get an ear full. She also works on the computer all the time so I don't have many opportunities to write. Like now.. my moms not home and the laptop was turned on sitting on the table so I jumped on the chance to write. Moms are just like that I guess. *Sighs* Please review, tell me what you think. I appreciate it.**


	10. I've had the time of my life

**A/N: Hey guys, i'm an idiot, I forgot I already wrote that Edward couldn't read Bella's thoughts, derp. There's a lot of things I kept forgetting, cause i'm like.. Surprise side plot! all the freaking time. SO... I had to reread my own damn story and write down all the shit I forgot so this story doesn't end up like that movie 'The Room' lol I give everyone full permission to laugh at me. P.s. If you never seen 'The Room' it's basically the worst movie ever written.**

 **I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT ISLA**

My heart was racing when Edward hung up the phone and my palms were sweaty. What were they going to tell me? Edward took my hand in his and squeezed in support. It calmed me down a little but I was still nauseous. When we pulled into the driveway, I felt all my fears ebb away and was left feeling super chill.

"Was that Jasper?" I looked up at Edward, he nodded and I breathed a sigh of relief. Honestly thought I would poop myself from the nerves. Edward choked on a laugh and I quickly looked at the ground with my face burning. Fucking Isla, control your thoughts! I chided myself.

"It's okay, your human." He laughed. Oh lord.

"Forget you heard that." I said embarrassingly. He quieted down when we neared the door, I took a breath and he led me inside.

"I'm with you, Isla." He told me reassuringly. We walked to the dinning room were Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Esme sat. I looked around for Emmett and Rosalie wondering where they were.

"This seemed a little personal and we know you don't get along with Rosalie so I asked for them to sit out of this today." Edward told me. I walked around the table and gave Esme a hug, she was motherly and I liked her. I smiled at the rest of them, they all smiled back.

"Okay." I said as I sat down next to Edward. "Give it to me straight, doc." I said jokingly. He gave me a sort of tight lipped smile and my stomach dropped again, only to be calmed again by Jasper, I looked at him gratefully and he smiled.

"Well, we pulled up your medical records right away. We just got your criminal record an hour ago. Would you like to read them privately?" Carlisle asked me. I hesitated for a minute.

"Can you read me the medical file? in case I don't understand it." he nodded and opened up the skinny looking file, I was surprised because I thought that one was my criminal record. Oh lord, I glanced at the thicker file and gulped.

"Well it say's here you were born in a hospital in Modesto, California. Date of birth... April 17th, 2000. Your mother was brought in for an emergency c-section, she had to stay for a couple of month's due to complications. It's odd, it doesn't specifically say why she had stayed. There's nothing else in here, besides the hospital trip here in Forks." I felt super confused... had I never visited another doctors office before? that's ridiculous.

"Okay, that's weird. You can read my criminal record... I don't think it's that bad." I saw Jasper smirk and I was nervous again, that is one thick file.

"Okay, well..." He opened the file and glanced at me before looking back to the pages "It say's here you have been arrested in Modesto on multiple occasions for public intoxication." He looked at me pointedly and I shrugged.

"What else?" I asked, I knew that one wasn't the worse.

"hmm, says here you stole a car." I quickly looked away. Yup... I remember that. "You also were charged with assault... you punched another girl in the face two years ago." Oh lord.

"I would like to defend my case, she was bullying my friend and she had it coming." I told Carlisle.

"It's okay Isla, it's in the past. I seriously hope this part of your life is done now. As vampires, we need to stay out of the spotlight and look as normal as possible, it would be greatly appreciated if you wouldn't expose us. We kind of like Forks." He smirked a bit.

"Thank god, I knew I did some shit you guys wouldn't have approved of so I'm happy you're letting that part go and I have absolutely no intention of exposing your family." I smiled genuinely. Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed gently. "I remember all of those incidents... but I remember it happening in Vancouver and I also remember my mom being pissed at me. She threatened to send me off some where at some point." I laughed lightly, tearing up slightly at the thought of my mom. I felt guilty for not thinking of her as often as I should. Did that make me a bad daughter?

"It doesn't Isla, I think your mom would be happy how good your being here." I smiled at him gratefully, kind of felt like a child when he said it but it made me happy nonetheless. He was so sweet to me.

"Well this just opens up a whole new can of worms. Like why the hell haven't I visited a hospital since I was a baby."

"Well we can look more into it. It wouldn't be too hard but I think I could pull up your mothers files too." I smiled.

"I would truly appreciate it, thank you so much." I looked around the table "All of you, You guys barely know me and I feel apart of the family."

"You're with Edward now, we'd like to consider you family." I smiled

"Thank you all." I looked at Edward and nudged my head towards the stairs. We walked up slowly. Last time I was here I didn't get much of a tour since the blonde bitch had me flying out the door. Oh man, I can't believe I spoke to her the way I did. What if she crushed me?

"I don't think she could have." Edward told me. "You see, the first time you really kissed me... I felt your strength, it's how I knew I didn't have to hold back. I looked at him thoughtfully, remember how Bella suggested my strength might have to do with an adrenaline rush. It kind of made sense. I don't remember kissing anyone before, it was definitely a new experience.

He stepped into his room and I was pleasantly surprised at all the music that covered the walls. I smiled widely as I walked over to the collect to take a look.

"Oh wow, you have everything! alphabetical too. That's impressive. Last time I tried to categorize something I gave up part way." I laughed. Edward came up behind me and pushed play on his CD player. The room was filled with Solomon Burke's cry to me and I could help but giggle.

"You gonna teach me how to dirty dance, Johnny?" I said teasingly. He smirked at me with humor swimming in his eyes. He grabbed my hand and pulled me flush against him. He lowered his head slightly and whispered in my ear.

"Nobody puts baby in the corner." I full blown laughed and he held onto me and swung me down into a dip. He pulled me back up just as fast and I was suddenly face to face with my love. The humor in his eyes were gone, replaced with unabashed love and lust as he slowly had me swaying to the song.

I couldn't look away as he dipped me again, I started to notice he was doing the dirty dancing routine they did when baby finally confessed her feelings to Johnny. My leg was hitched up on his hip as his hand slowly ran down my thigh. His face was moving closer to me. Just as he was about to kiss the me the door swung open, very loudly as Emmett came.

"Isla! you little shit! come give me a hug!"

I jumped violently. I was so shocked at being caught in such an intimate position, I pushed away from Edward quickly and started yelling at Emmett.

"You asshole! You and your stupid vampire hearing! You probably knew we were up to something and you still came in here to scare me!" I ran towards him and tried to push him out but he wasn't budging. He roared with laughter and ruffled my hair.

"Get used to it, Isla." He said, winking at me. I looked back at Edward and he only shrugged. I looked back at Emmett and flipped him the bird. I laughed at his offended face and managed to close the door.

"Don't worry, little girl... I'll get you back for that!" He taunted at the other side of the door.

"I say were even, you ogre!" I laughed and went back to stand in front of Edward. He was looking at me in amusement. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him in, kissing him soundly. He pulled back and grinned at me.

"I still can't believe you stole a car." My eyes widened and I playfully slapped his chest as he laughed at me. "Awe, my little criminal." He teased. I was pretending to be offended but I could help myself, his laughter was so addicting. I broke down and laughed until I was crying. I was still trying to breath after he had calmed down. He was looking at me like he has never seen me before.

"You are so beautiful." He said in an amazed voice. I could feel my face heat up from the compliment.

"You're not so bad yourself, lover boy." I stuck my tongue out at him and down on his couch, patting the seat beside me. He came and lowered himself onto the seat and put his arm behind me, pulling my into his side until we were cuddling. After a minute of content silence, he spoke.

"You know, if you wanted to talk about her..." He trailed off. I could tell he was scared to accidentally upset me. I hesitated before slowly nodding.

"I won't talk about her career or her life because apparently... she didn't actually live the way I thought she did." He pulled his arm around me tighter. "She was really supportive. She loved me unconditionally and never had a bad thing to say about me, even after all of those crimes I've committed... I think she knew one day that I would finally change." I stop for a moment as a tear left the corner of my eye. "I miss her so much." I sniffed. "We did so much together, she helped me through a lot and I feel so terrible but I can't think about her or I'll break down. I shouldn't have lost my mother so soon." I was sobbing now, I couldn't speak anymore.

He didn't say anything but he didn't have to, his man was my other half. He was my shoulder if I needed one to cry on. He teased me about my criminal past rather than judge me. I pulled myself up and draped myself on his lap, I curled my legs up and hugged him to me as he slowly rocked me as if I were a small child. It felt like forever since I've felt like one.

* * *

Bella was sitting on her computer, doing homework when I walked into her room. She spared me a glance as I sat down on her bed.

"So... I found out my records did in fact state I am from Modesto." I said nonchalant. Bella whipped around to look at me. I just shrugged.

"There honestly wasn't much, although some people would say otherwise... looking at my police record." I laughed nervously. Bella would judge me, I know she would. "I'm gonna pull up my moms file." I looked at her carefully, trying to figure out what she was about to say.

"You could call my mom?" She asked hesitantly.

"Okay?" I made it a question to because I didn't understand why she made it into a question.

"Yeah, I only hesitated because... I know she didn't like your mom too much so she didn't really like you either." My brows shot up.

"How were you allowed to see me then?" She smiled.

"Charlie insisted, he knew mom had an estranged sister and niece and bugged her until she finally cracked and called your mom." I was still shocked.

"Why would she hate me too though?" I asked.

"um... I'm not actually sure." Bella said dejectedly. "Like I said, once I asked what her problem was, she would close right down and change the subject."

"Right, I remember you saying that." I sighed. "Well, to be completely honest... I'm not in the mood to think about all this shit at the moment and it all feels like me me me. How is your life going?" I chuckled.

"I don't know really. Um... Mike asked me to prom..." She sounded so unsure of herself I literally flailed my arms over my head.

"ANNNNND?" I asked loudly. All she did was shrug. I couldn't help the disbelieving look that came upon my face. She shrugged AGAIN. "Bella, you are so dense. Tyler likes you, Eric likes you, Mike likes you... JACOB LIKES YOU." She looked at me with wide eyes and I nodded at her. "Believe it Bella baby. You got it going on."

"I told him I was going to Florida that weekend."

"What? You never told me this."

"Well, yeah... I needed an excuse and I figured that would a decent time to go visit my mom." As soon as she mentioned her mom the idea popped into my head.

"Can I come?" I asked as suddenly as the idea formed.

"Uh... I'm not sure that's a good idea." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"How could it not be? If your mom doesn't like me, what makes you think she won't hung up the phone the minute I mention my mom?" An understanding look crossed her face.

"Your right. Well I'm not going to tell her your coming, you can just show up, that way it's too late." She laughed. I smiled at her and jumped up from the bed.

"Thanks Bells! I'm gonna get ready for bed."

I ran into my room and pulled out my phone as I went to sit on the bed. I dialed Edward's number and he answered after the first ring.

 _Isla? Are you okay?_

"What? I can't call my man without being in trouble?" I laughed

 _Sorry, love. You have never called me before._

"Oh calm down, we've only been together for a week." Realization hit me pretty hard, damn it feels like we've been together forever.

 _Sorry, you're right._ He sounded like he realized it too. _What's going on?_

"Well I spoke to Bella about going to Florida to see her mom."

 _You want to go to Florid_ a? When? For how long?

"Well she was thinking around prom, I don't know anything else but I wanted you to be the first to know."

 _You want to skip prom?_ He paused _You're a senior, this is your last chance._

"Prom is for losers, I wanna go to Florida!" I said excitingly. I was not excited actually but he didn't need to know that.

 _If it's what you want, love._ He sounded stony, like he was hiding his emotion.

"Don't be sad, babe. We have our lives to do other fun stuff, prom isn't a big deal to me... I didn't think it would matter to you."

 _It's fine, Isla. I'm not disappointed, I just... I guess I don't want you missing out on your high school experiences._

 _"_ I don't know the next time I'll have the chance. I need to go with Bella, she can most likely mediate the whole situation."

 _Okay, love. Did you want me to go with you?_

"Um, I'll wait and see the details first... I don't know if she would want you to come." I was harsh but I still felt weird between them since Bella liked him.

 _Understandable. You want me to come over tonight?_

"Oh it's okay baby, I want to be alone for tonight." I smiled

 _Of course, I'll pick you up tomorrow._

"Okay, goodnight."

 _Have sweet dreams, my love._

I pressed end and laid back on my bed. I grabbed my pillow and hugged it to me while I cried. There was so much happening and It was overwhelming, I just wanted it to be over.

After and hour I had finally stopped and my nose was red and raw. I had a very intense headache and when I sat up my head started spinning. Oh god, I ran to the bathroom, not without hitting the wall on the way there and got sick in the toilet. I started dry heaving and I realized I barely ate today. After I was done I went to the sink to look at myself and wash up. I literally looked like I was dying. I was grey and sickly and I swear I didn't look like this earlier today. What the fuck was wrong with me? I went back to my room and changed into my PJ's. I had a hard time falling asleep but when I did I slept like a rock.

* * *

I sat on the couch looking out into the night. Everyone was around the house doing something and I just sat there, thinking about Isla and what she told me. Carlisle had pulled up Margret Bright's file after his shift at the hospital and now I had to choose whether or not to wait or tell her immediately. She was feeling so depressed about all of this, I feel like I should wait until she settled a bit from all the news before I drop more onto her. With that logic, I came to my decision.

I saw her reflection in the dark window and looked over to Alice standing at my door.

"You know, I can't see anything that happens when you make a decision regarding Isla, but I think you should really take into consideration how she will feel if you don't tell her sooner than later." I sighed.

"I think she'll be thankful for the break between drama, she's a sensitive woman." I said. She shook her head at me.

"You know her Edward, that girl is stronger than you realize... You see how she's been adapting to her new life. She can handle it, can you?" The question caught me off guard and she walked away. Becoming a vampire was the toughest part of my life, I would go to the ends of the earth for Isla but I didn't know if I wanted to her experience the same pain I had when I realized what I am. A monster. I desperately want to know what she is but what if she can't handle the truth? What if I can't? I know I have to be strong for her but if she finds out that she is not human, how will she take it? I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

* * *

I woke up feeling absolutely FAN-FREAKING-TASTIC. I paused mid stretch and ran to the bathroom. My skin was glowing again, my hair didn't look dull and my headache was completely gone. I couldn't believe it, how is this happening?

I went and got ready for school then walked into the kitchen after to see Bella at the table eating a bowl of cereal. I grabbed my thermos and filled it with coffee, I took a sip and sat down beside her.

"So I was thinking. Remember how we made plans to test your adrenaline but you ditched me for your boyfriend?" She asked suddenly. I looked at the sheepishly and nodded. "Do you want to come with me down to La Push? We can find something around there to test our theories and plus you still haven't met Jacob, I think you guys would get along." I looked at her surprised.

"Of course, I would love to come." She smiled at me while getting up to wash her bowl.

"I'm going there after school tomorrow."

"Okay, sounds good." I got up and went outside since I knew Edward would be here any second. When I opened the door he was already waiting for me with the passenger door open. I smiled and ran down the step to kiss him. He kissed me back passionately and pulled back to look at me.

"You look amazing, you're glowing."

"Thanks, I woke up like this." I teased and he looked at me seriously.

"I didn't want to offend you but you looked terrible yesterday." I sighed. I already knew that bud. He just chuckled. "I'm sorry, I just find it strange how you can go back and forth from sickly to glowing."

"I don't get it either, just another mystery I guess." I looked at him and a look passed over his face so quickly I almost missed it. He looked guilty. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing." He looked over to me and smiled and I instantly knew he was hiding something. "I'm not hiding anything from you, love. Just please trust me." I continued to look at him through out the drive but he didn't give anything away. These tricky vampires.

We pulled up the the school and when I got out Jessica ran towards me, a stack of paper's in her hand.

"Isla! Come to volley ball try outs, they're during lunch in the gym." I lit up and took the flier from her.

"YES! i'll be there." I said excitingly. She laughed at my enthusiasm and ran towards a group of girls walking towards the school. I turned to Edward. "Gonna come watch me kick some ass?" I asked. Volley ball was my shit, I loved it so much.

"Of course, I'll be cheering for you, baby." He put his arm around me and kissed my head.

* * *

I was walking with Isla and Jessica towards the gym at lunch to go watch them try out. Jessica didn't even bother asking me if I wanted to try out since everyone already knew I was a klutz. I suddenly needed to pee and Excused myself and walked over to the washroom. When I came out I stopped suddenly when I heard Isla's name being mentioned, I recognized the stuck up voice instantly. It was Lauren but I couldn't guess the other voice. I walked slowly until I was at the corner of the hallway. I stood there and listened to a guy instructing Lauren to try and hit Isla with the ball as many times as she could and as hard as she could. What the hell?

"Make her regret coming to this school." He said nastily to Lauren as she just laughed.

"You're so cute when your mad, you should take me out sometime." She replied with her snobby voice. I was angry I honestly couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Maybe after you do what your told." He snarled. I didn't know how to react. I tried to peak but when I looked into the hall way they were already gone. What the actual fuck. I ran to the gym and quickly went into the locker rooms. I saw Isla bent over tying her shoes and I rushed over.

"Isla! Lauren and some guy are conspiring against you. I don't know who it was but he was basically telling Lauren to hurt you today." She looked surprised by this news until the look of realization dawned on her face.

"Oh god, I know who wants to hurt me." She turned away and slammed the locker door closed and she looked over my shoulder. I looked behind me and noticed Lauren coming into the locker room, all smiles.

"It's Daniel of course. The fucker can't take a hint." She threw her hair up into a pony tail and leaned in to whisper to me. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her. Edward already told me he has Daniel." I smiled in relief and walked out into the gym, I went and sat in the stands semi close to Edward, trying not to be awkward but It was always going to be awkward so I tried to ignore him.

"Bella." He called to me. "You can come sit with me, you know." I blushed and stammered.

"Oh no, It's-it's okay." I looked away but not before seeing him frown.

I watched on as Isla took her position at the center in front of the net. I was nervous, how was she planning on handling this? Lauren was on the opposite side, on the right. I knew she planned on spiking the ball into Isla's head, I just hoped she was fast enough. I didn't want Daniel to get the best of her.

I watched as Jessica served the ball from the back of the court and it flew to the other side. The game was slow going at first until the ball was finally passed to Lauren, who was getting set up to spike it and very obviously in Isla's direction. She watched as her cousin hit the ball up swiftly and the girl beside her set it up, Isla jumped and spike the ball down with incredible strength and speed because Lauren was immediately on the floor, her nose bloody. She cried without lifting her head.

"You broke my nose! you bitch!" Isla just laughed.

"Don't even try crossing me, lesson learned." She walked towards me and sat down in between Edward and I. The coach was yelling at her but she just ignored it. He look he had on his face told me that he was furious. He spoke to her quickly and quietly but she just yelled back in his face.

"She deserved it! go and do something about Daniel now!" He huffed and walked away quickly. I was still in shock with what happened I barely noticed Isla storming away to the locker rooms. I didn't think she was going to stoop to Lauren's level. I wouldn't be surprised if she get suspended.

 **A/N: Quick little fact nugget, I picked Modesto because I watched monsters vs aliens lol I read that super amazing guest review and I was jumping around like a mad woman, I'm so freaking happy you love my story. If any of you haven't seen 'Dirty Dancing' I suggest you do. Please Review! I love you all!**


	11. Can't hold a grudge

**A/N: Everyone can go ahead and be mad at me. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I'm trying to get my life together while being a full time single parent and searching for a career as well as keep up with housework, among other things. I felt lost for a while but I had found a new routine. I will try and write when I have the time. I don't want to give up on this story. I have quit so many projects in my life and I can't do that to myself anymore. Thank you for all your reviews and encouraging comments!**

I didn't speak or even look at the Cullen's for two whole days, kinda easy to since I was suspended from school, stupid gym teacher ratted me out. To top it off, I wasn't allowed to try out for the volleyball team, they figured my 'aggressive personality' would get the team into trouble. I just scoffed in the principles face, I didn't think I was aggressive, I just didn't like taking anyone's shit.

Charlie was pissed. The school had called him in and they gave HIM shit for my behavior as well. He said I was grounded and couldn't leave the house for two weeks. I felt it was fair, I didn't want to go anywhere anyway. Alice texted me here and there telling me to keep my chin up, things will get better, Edward will come around. I thought it was bullshit. I wasn't just upset. I was hurt. I understood that the Cullen's needed a low profile but I wasn't a Cullen, people will always attempt to walk over me and I had to stick up for myself. Angry tears formed in my eyes when I thought of what Edward said to me.

 _"You're not in California anymore, your criminal tenancies are getting out of hand."_

What type of asshole would throw my past back into my face? My non existent Vancouver life was a party life, I was living it up and not letting anyone bring me down. I remember having very few friends and I always had their backs, and they had mine. I was sad knowing they probably didn't exist, or if they did, they wouldn't know me. I buried my face into my pillow and let out a frustrated yell. It was going to take a lot for me to forgive him.

Bella came into my room and I looked at the clock, it was almost four. Today was day one of my suspension and I did fuck all. I mean, I should have been cleaning since I knew it would make Charlie a bit more lenient but I just laid in bed, stewing in my emotions.

"Wanna come down to La Push with me?" Bella asked.

"I'm grounded..." I said hesitantly.

"Charlie won't be off until midnight." She said suggestively. I knew that look on her face, she wasn't the mischievous type so when I saw that look, I jumped up and grabbed my sweater off the floor and ran out the door behind her. Sneaking out when you're not allowed to go anywhere was my favorite past time. I had my boots on and just as I was about to open the door when the bell rang. I looked back at Bella who was in the middle of tying up her boots. She looked at me with a shrug. I carefully took my boots and jacket off and answered the door - I didn't want to be caught sneaking off - when it opened, Edward was standing on the porch looking incredibly guilty. My face immediate dropped into a scowl.

"What do you want, Edward?" I asked annoyed.

"Can we talk?" He looked at Bella "In private?" He asked, looking back to me. I grabbed my jacket and slipped my boots back on my feet.

"I can't at the moment, Bella and I have plans." I said while avoiding eye contact.

"I can't let you go." He told me seriously. I stopped and glared at him with all my might. I'm sure he would have flinched if he were human.

"And why is that?" I asked with a deadly calm voice. I could hear Bella slowly walk toward the kitchen to give us privacy, exactly what I didn't want.

"I know Charlie grounded you, I won't let you slip back into your old behavior." he said lowly so Bella couldn't hear.

I saw red, I was pissed. I couldn't speak because I was afraid I would start stuttering or I would say the wrong thing. So I let my thoughts do the talking.

You asshole, who the fuck do you think you are? You barely know me. You don't know me. If you really love me you wouldn't be standing here, judging me for my past mistakes. What about you huh? you're not a fucking angel. AT LEAST I DIDN'T MURDER PEOPLE. I saw him wince, but did I regret saying it? I might someday but I didn't now.

"You can call me when you're done acting like a child." He sneered.

"How about you call me when you're done acting like my keeper." I retorted. His eyes flashed and he was off, he blurred back to his car and was down the street in seconds. I crumpled down to the ground and sobbed. Bella came back when she heard me and sat down next to me. She pulled me to her and rocked me back and forth in comfort. I didn't want to fight with Edward, I didn't want to be a bitch to him, I love him. He was making everything so difficult. Why did he insist on treating me like a child? Why would he tell me my past is in my past but continuously judged me for it. I realized now that he probably wasn't going to do anything about Daniel, maybe just tell him back off but that psychopath needed a good scare. Edward wasn't going to do that. I cried and cried until Bella started helping me off the floor. I let her take my jacket off while I kicked off my boots. I turned to look at her through blurry eyes.

"Thanks Bells, I think i'll be alone for a while though." She nodded and I walked back up the stairs to my room. I stayed in there for the rest of the night and the next day, the pain in my chest was too great to try any social interaction.

* * *

I ripped through the forest on my hunt, swiping at tree trunks as I past. I never felt so hurt, so angry and I couldn't stop myself from brutally tearing apart a bear. How could she say that to me with such a cold indifference. It was as if she were heartless, though I knew that wasn't the case. She was hurt from what I had said at the gym but I figured she would understand, not yell at me and run away like a preschooler. I went to her house to try to talk some sense into her and it all just blew back up in my face.

I ran back to the house in record speed and took a shower. I was restless, I couldn't sit still and I couldn't sit around and wait for her to calm down. Just as about to put my jacket back on to go find her again when Alice appeared at my door, along with Carlisle.

"Leave her be, Edward." Carlisle said with a slight tone of authority. "She needs time to calm down."

"And you need to sort through your own feelings, Edward." Alice added. "She's young, it'll be a long time before she matures emotionally and you've had enough time to do it." I was slightly offended by her words. "You are not treating her with any fairness, she's your partner, your mate, she deserves your honesty and your trust."

"Explain to me how when she's being belligerent I should trust HER not to expose our family." I retorted

"This isn't about YOU, Edward. It's the both of you. We all told her we respect that her past is in the past, yet you won't do it." Alice countered.

"I think the one that needs to think about their actions is you, Edward." Carlisle told me. I huffed and walked past them to go downstairs. I sat down at my piano and played a haunted tune, the song I was feeling in my heart at the moment.

* * *

I woke up to banging on my door.

"Isla, You better get up and do something around this house today, I won't have you lock yourself if that room." Charlie called from outside my door.

"Yes sir!" I called back. I got up and washed up before putting on my ratty clothes and got to work, it was 8 a.m. when he woke up me up - which was fair - since it was a school day still and I had that whole house cleaned by noon, not hard to so since Bella was usually kept the place clean too.

When I was done, I took a well needed shower and looked around the house for something to do. I ended up going into Bella's room and grabbed one of her books to read. I had grabbed pride and prejudice by Jane Austen and snuggled up in bed. I was so lost in the story that I almost didn't hear a knocking on the front door. I sat up and listened, sure enough, I heard the knocking again. I got up and stood at the top of the stairs, unsure if I should answer. It was most likely going to be Edward and I didn't know if I wanted to deal with him.

Just as I was about to go back to my room, I heard him call through the door.

"Isla, I can hear you, can you please, please talk to me." He said, begging. I hesitated for a second but the plea in his voice moved me forward to go down the stairs and open the door.

"What do you want, Edward?" I asked, sighing.

"Please, give me a chance to explain myself and apologize." He said with a hopeful expression on his face.

"I don't know if i'm ready to hear what you have to say, Edward. You really hurt me." I replied.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I don't want to hurt you, I love you." He said.

"I love you too but it doesn't change how you acted." I said.

"Just give me a chance, I promise I won't treat you like that again. I'll let you fight your battles without criticizing you." He pleaded. I sighed and moved out of the way so he could come inside. I looked at the clock and saw it was only 2 p.m.

"Did you ditch school?" I asked.

"I've been pacing outside since Charlie left this morning, working up my courage to come talk to you." He admitted.

"Why were you so scared?" I asked. He looked down at the floor with a guilty expression.

"I haven't exactly been truthful, Isla." He said slowly, looking up at me. I raised my brow. "We got the files back on your mom... and I didn't want to tell you right away, I wanted to wait and give you time."

"Give me time for what?" I snapped.

"Time to accept what you have learned so far." He said. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Why do you do this, Edward? I'm not a child, I don't need to be protected, I just want the truth, I want to understand how I ended up like this!" I yelled. He winced and moved to stand in front of me.

"I'm so sorry Isla, if I can change the past, I would. Please forgive me for treating you like this." He begged. "I love you, please don't be mad at me." The broken look on his face was enough to forgive him right there. Which made me mad at myself mostly because I don't remember every being such a push over, it must have been the mating bond we shared.

I raised myself on my tip toes and kissed him soundly before pulling back. "I forgive you." He grabbed my face and went in for another kiss, this time deeper and more passionate. I felt myself get lost in him, I didn't realize we had zoomed up to my bedroom. I pushed him back.

"Wait." I said, stopping him from touching my breast. "I want to wait. I don't want to do anymore until our first time together." I said. He nodded.

"Of course, Isla." He moved away and picked up the book from my bed. "I didn't know you like the classics." He said.

"I didn't know either, I just picked it up and started reading it... I love it." I told him. I wasn't quiet sure that I even enjoyed reading but now I knew.

"All of us have quite the collection at home, if you wanted to come back with me and see?" He said hopefully. I just shook my head.

"Let me finish this one first." I said with a laugh. "But I would love to go back to your house again, soon." I told him sincerely.

He smiled at me and came in to hug me, at least... I thought he was going to hug me, instead he has scooped me up and had me sitting across his lap on the bed. I squeaked in surprise but then I shifted a bit lower so I could rest my head on his chest and pulled a blanket up around us. He opened the book to where I left off and started reading to me.

I couldn't fall asleep to his beautiful voice if I wanted to, he had me completely mesmerized with the way he told the story, it was better than any movie you could watch. We sat like that for about an hour until my butt started going numb from sitting on his lap. I shifted and slid off until I was sitting beside him.

"That was lovely, Thank you so much." I said, stopping him at the end of the chapter.

"Of course, my love." He said, kissing the side of my head. I leaned into him and then sat up to look him in the eye. The beautiful golden orbs looking back at me.

"As much I love just sitting here, enjoying our time together, I think we have some things to discuss." I said seriously. He sighed and nodded. He got up and rushed out of the room and was back in no time. With a thick manila envelope in his hand.

"I uh... haven't read it." He said. I took the file from his hand and set it down on the bed. I looked at the front that was labeled. 'MARGRET BRIGHT' I wanted to cry. I still couldn't believe my mom was gone.

"You don't have to do this now." He told me. I shook my head. I needed to do this. I shuffled forward on the bed and he maneuvered himself so he was sitting behind me, one leg on either side of me.

I took the folder from him and lightly ran my hand across my mothers name. Being afraid of what I would read was an understatement, I was terrified. Edward wrapped his arms around my mid section and kissed the top of my head, slightly encouraging me. I took a deep breath and opened it up. The first documents were of her birth place and her mother - my grandmother - and records of her immunizations within her first few years. Nothing too exciting. She had records of each hospital stay through out her life, some forms containing just one to two sentences.

I had finally reached the back, the dates on top of the sheets a year before my birth date. The information was becoming longer and more extensive. I gasped when I turned the page from what I started to read.

"Margret Bright. January 1st, 2000. Found in an alley by a couple in the early hours of the morning. approximately 0500. Pelvic bone shattered, evidence of sexual trauma. Patient remains in a coma." I let out a sob. My mom was raped? she must have already been pregnant with me. Edward heard my thoughts and started rapidly reading the rest of the page.

"There's nothing here stating that she was pregnant..." He said, trailing off.

"I don't understand... I was born only four months later." I said quietly. It made no sense. We shifted through the papers until we found my birth date.

" 'Margret Bright. Approximately 8 months pregnant. Broken spine, re-fractured pelvis bone. Significant blood loss, required blood transfusion. Fetus was removed via c-section.' I remember my mom being super healthy, not an alcoholic and if she had broke her spine having me, she wouldn't have been able to walk." I said matter of factually.

"That would make sense, I don't see the pelvic bone ever fully healing after a ordeal like that either." Edward added.

"How the hell did my mom survive this?" I asked, shocked. The list of operations and blood transfusions she went through to have me was unbelievable. "She was 8 months pregnant but when she was found four months before, she wasn't... it makes no sense." I shook my head and closed the file. All that was left was her hospital stay which was 6 months. I was curious to where I was during that time. I was so frustrated, nothing was adding up, my mom was suppose to be pregnant but she wasn't? she almost died giving birth to me. IF she had gotten pregnant the night she was attacked then that meant my father was a rapist.

"I don't get it, Edward." I cried, putting my head back and letting him hug me tightly from behind.

"I don't understand it either, but we'll figure it out, I promise, Isla." He said, turning me sideways to kiss my lips. I was about to deepen the kiss when my stomach rumbled. Edward chuckled. "Hungry?" He asked with a questioning brow. I wiped my face and shook my head. I was most definitely hungry, but I wasn't sure I would be able to stomach any food right now.

"Come on, love. How about a nice juicy steak?" That piked my interest, I slowly nodded and he got up carrying me to my dresser. He put my on my feet and began rummaging though my last drawer before pulling out one of my softest, comfiest sweaters I owned and wrapped me up.

"I don't think Charlie would be too happy about me leaving the house... What if someone see's me then reports back to him?" I asked seriously.

"It's okay, I'll order before hand and go pick it up for you." I nodded. "I just wanted to see you comfortable, my love." I smiled at him. I was so happy we weren't fighting anymore, I was in physical pain.

"Me too." He said before whooshing me downstairs to the couch. "Want to pick a movie? and i'll order?" He asked. I nodded and turned on the netflix. I was scrolling through the drama's when I realized I was only aimlessly pushing the button to scroll... not really seeing the screen. I started crying again. My poor mommy, I can't believe what had happened to her. I covered my mouth to hold back a sob when Edward came back into the living room and quickly sat beside me, taking me into his arms.

"I know it's probably not what you want to hear, but she's not suffering anymore and from the sounds of her chart, she suffered quite a bit through her life." He whispered softly in my hair. It wasn't what I wanted to hear but it helped soothe me nonetheless.

"I love you, Edward." I said, slowly calming down. He rubbed my back until his cellphone started ringing. He shifted to pull it out of his pocket.

"Hello? ... Yes... be there soon." He hung up and sighed. "Will you be okay while I go pick up your food?" He asked me. My stomach growled loudly and I nodded.

"Guess I'll have to be, otherwise my stomach will eat itself." I chuckled. He smiled and kissed me before getting up and rushing out of the house. I sighed and sat back, continuing to look for a movie. What was I suppose to do now? wait? where do I go from here? Just then I remember Renee. How the hell was I going to be able to convince her to meet with me? I didn't want to just show up at her house in Phoenix... she would probably have me arrested.

Well first of all, I knew I had to share what I had learned with the rest of the Cullen's... if anyone knew where to go from here, they would. Maybe they would even figure out the mystery of what happened to my mom that new year. There has to be a police report.

Just as I was writing down a new list of things to look into, Edward came in with a brown paper bag from the diner.

"Practically raw stake, bon appetit." He said, grinning. I smiled and kissed him. Yum. I pulled it out of the bag and started stuffing my face. I slid the list to him as I ate.

"I could sneak you out tonight for a family meeting, if you're not opposed." He said after a quick glance at the list. I swallowed the bite I had in my mouth before replying.

"Yeah, I think sooner the better. The curiosity is going to eat me alive." I said before taking another big bite of my steak.

"Once everyone is in the know, we can move forward and try to figure out what you are." I nodded. I finished up my steak and we decided to just chill until Bella came home. Edward was out the door before her truck had even pulled up.

I turned the movie off and cleaned up my late lunch from earlier. I buried the brown bag in the garbage so no one suspected me leaving. I didn't want to be in even more trouble. Now that I wasn't fighting with Edward anymore, the grounding length seemed excessive.

Bella stumbled through the front door and shook off her hood before taking off her wet boots.

"Good day?" I asked her, she only shrugged.

"Like any day, I suppose." I smiled at her, I could see her becoming more comfortable with each passing day, I was happy she made friends easily enough.

"Charlie work's late tomorrow?" I asked her, she nodded. "Let's go to La Push, since I wasn't able to go yesterday." She looked at me suspiciously.

"You seem... better today..." She said slowly.

"Edward and I made up." I shrugged.

"I knew it wasn't going to last. You have a hard time holding grudges." She chuckled while i scowled. "

"Alright, we going or not?" I pushed.

"Of course! You can finally meet Jacob!" She said excitedly. I smiled at her enthusiasm and prayed a good day tomorrow.

 **A/N: Geez... Am I right? sorry about any spelling or whatever. I also took chart writing when I was training to be a Health Care Aide so I tried my best to make it look professional. Also I will be trying to write more this week. I'm not making any promises for when the next chapter will be!**


	12. Wine, dine and sixty-nine

**A/N: Sup, so this story has over a hundred followers! *Squeals* Okay, I'm good. I wasn't expecting such a following on this story, I mean, I put a lot of thought and planning into this story so i'm proud of it. I didn't think it would be this good. *Pats self on the back* Okay... sorry... on with the story! Say story one more time. Story. hehe. I'm dumb haha. Just FYI it's gonna get dirty this chapter... like I wrote it DIRTY. IT'S RATED M FOR A REASON.**

I was currently wrapping a scarf around my neck, waiting in my room for Edward to sneak in. I was still pretty emotional about the news that was dropped on me today but I needed to go see the Cullen Clan. Charlie came home and was a bit more happier that I had actually cleaned today which was good, him being mad at me was terrible since I still just barely knew the guy... I mean we did play cards once in a while but I wasn't ready to take punishment from him, it hurt my feelings.

Edward leaped through my window, making me jump. He let out a low chuckle and scowled at him.

"Ready to go?" He asked me. I nodded and he turned around so I could jump on his back. I wrapped my arms and legs around him as tight as I could. "Tuck your head in, it's cold outside." I did as he said and we took off.

I tried counting to see how long it took us to get there and it was probably about eight minutes... I think, I lost count when he jumped over something and we were suspended in the air - which freaked me out - I was happy to be at his house when he gave my leg a squeeze to detach. I let go and just about tumbled to the ground when Edward caught me and brought me to his chest. My heart was beating wildly, from the adrenaline as well as the meeting about to happen.

"You'll be okay, Isla. You know i'm here for you." He said quietly into my hair. I nodded and took a deep breath to calm down - inhaling his scent - and I grabbed Edward's cold hand in mine and started walking to the stairs that led to his front door.

I thought about the folder and I didn't how much they would be able to uncover with the limited information I received. They would have to look for the police report that would tell us about what happened to my mom the night she was attacked but I didn't know if I would be able to handle reading something like that. They were quite detailed. I shuddered just thinking about it.

"You don't have to read anything you don't want to." Edward told me seriously.

"Well... I don't know what to do." I said dejectedly. It was a hard decision to make.

"I could take you home right now, end this quest if you really wanted." He said. I stopped and gaped at him.

"We can't stop now... Nothing makes sense Edward! I'm in literal confusion all the time. I have vivid dreams that don't make sense, I need to know." I said in a rush.

"Of course, my love. I'm simply letting you know that you have options, even a break could help some." He said, looking deep into my eyes. "We could find all we need to know and you still have the option of not reading any of it."

"I can't, it feels like were on the verge of a break through." I looked at him pleadingly. He nodded and moved to open the front door for me to enter.

I was enveloped in a bone crushing hug - it didn't actually crush my bones - but if I wasn't so unnaturally strong, it would have.

"Hey, Alice." I spoke to her like she was the distant cousin at a family gathering that didn't understand social cues; I pretended to like her for the sake of our parents. I heard Edward snort at that from beside me.

"Isla! I'm so happy you and Edward finally made up! I missed you." She said, giving me another hug.

"It was only two days." I said, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"But it felt like a lifetime!" She exclaimed with a huge grin on her face.

"Okay, Alice... that's enough." Edward said, coming to my rescue. She frowned but took a step back anyway.

Everyone was here, staring at me with small smiles. I took my coat off and passed it to Edward, he gave me a smile and Esme came up and gave me a gentle hug - unlike Alice - and everyone else greeted me in polite nods, except for Rosalie, that bitch glared. I scratched my eyebrow with my middle finger in her direction and Emmett snickered, causing Rosalie to smack him upside the head.

"We're so happy you decided to come back, after what happened last time, we expected you didn't want any part of us." Esme said with a mother expression.

"I'm sorry for giving you that impression, I feel like i'll be around more now so I need to get used to being openly glared at." I said casually, causing everyone to laugh and Rosalie to huff.

"Shall we commence to the dining room?" Carlisle said from beside Esme. I nodded and followed Edward to the large wooden table.

"Alright, first up on the agenda..." I coughed a bit - when no one smiled at my stupid joke - sliding the medical files over to Carlisle. "I'm sure you already read them, but I give you permission to tell everyone else." I said. He nodded with a small smile on his lips. He looked around the table at the rest of the family and spoke.

"Margret Bright was attacked on the night of January 1st, 2000..." He started but he trailed off. Instead he just passed the folder around the table for everyone to see. It was quick, one vampire would have it for about five seconds before passing it on, they read fast.

"I think I might be able to track down the police report from the night of the attack." Said Carlisle.

"This has vampire written all over it." Jasper commented once he was done reading.

"You think so?" I asked. "I guess... that could explain it..." I said, not really sure I believed it.

"Vampires have been known to commit such atrocities for as long as I could remember, victims don't usually survive." Carlisle said.

"We're grateful for the Volturi for this, they had to stop this from happening many times over for sake of our anonymity." Jasper added.

"Volturi?" I asked. Clearly confused.

"The Volturi of Italy are basically vampire police. They keep keep other nomads from exposing our world." Said Edward.

"Okay... so they stop other vampires from raping unsuspecting humans?" I asked incredulously.

"They don't exactly stop them... they just punish them if it becomes out of hand..." Carlisle looked uncomfortable and I couldn't blame him.

"Why don't vampire's just hook up with their own kind?" I asked, getting mad.

"We don't know their reasons." Carlisle said trying to calm me down.

"Can vampires have children?" I asked.

"No we can't." Rosalie snapped before getting up and leaving the room. I looked at Edward questioningly and he just shook his head.

"We are frozen in time, our hearts stopped beating once we've been turned, our blood stop flowing and our skin hardens. We do not function like living breathing humans, we basically dead." Alice spoke up from beside Jasper.

"Upside, I was turned with my killer six-pack." Emmett said standing up and lifting his shirt to show me. I felt my face heat up and he quickly left the room, I assume to find Rosalie.

"That was unnecessary." I mumbled.

"I agree." Said an irritated Edward. Everyone else chuckled as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's the main reason it is law that we do not change children." Emse said.

"Vampire children?" I breathed, I couldn't imagine what that would be like.

"They're stuck in their cognitive state, their tantrums would destroy whole villages." Edward explained. "Doesn't mean vampires don't try..." I gaped at him. Vampires have turned kids in the past... It was heartbreaking to think about it.

"Back to the matter at hand." Carlisle said, bringing the mood in the room further down.

"We'll see what we can find on your mother." He said. "It shouldn't take long at all, probably the next couple of days." I nodded.

"I feel like I've seen this before..." Alice said and Jasper looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "Like in a vision?"

"I don't think so." She said vaguely. I looked at Edward and saw he was just as confused.

"Okay well... can you explain why you think it's a vampire?" I asked Jasper. He looked from Alice to me and smirked.

"'Significant loss of blood' ring a bell?" I thought it was a bit rude but I wasn't going to tell him that. Wait... I didn't read that. I grabbed the folder from in front of Carlisle at saw on the back of the page a few more sentences written out.

 _Significant blood loss, 5 inch gaping wound on right side of the neck._ I shuddered.

"Please don't speak to her like that." Edward said from my side, I gave him a sweet smile.

"My apologies ma'am." He said and I couldn't tell if he was being sincere.

"He is." Edward said to me. Please stop answering my thought's. He gave me a sheepish smile so I immediately forgave him.

"It's okay, Jasper." I said quietly.

"So I guess we just wait on those file, what can we do until then?" I asked. Carlisle and Esme looked at each other.

"We're planning a family baseball game in the near future - once the weather is right that is - and we'd like you to come along." Esme said, smiling at me. It was such a dramatic switch in the conversation that I did a double take.

I looked around the table and saw Alice grinning at me, nodding her head furiously trying to get me to accept. I looked back at Edward and he shrugged.

"It's your decision, love, though I don't want you playing... no matter how unnaturally strong you are." He said.

"If I do go, I am playing _Because_ of how unnaturally strong I am." I said laughing. The rest of them laughed while Edward looked pained.

"I think it's time I took you home." He said. I stood up and nudged him with my elbow, teasing impatient mood. I went around the table and hugged Esme and shook hands with Carlisle. I waved at Jasper and Alice and walked to the front door to put my coat on.

"I never really thank you all for helping me. You guys didn't need to do that." I said sincerely.

"You're with Edward and that makes you apart of us." Carlisle said, smiling warmly at her.

"Well, thank you." I said before letting Edward lead me out of the house.

"Come back again soon! I would love to cook you dinner sometime." Esme said from the door as I hopped back onto Edwards back.

"Of course!" I replied just as Edward shot off into the woods.

I was really starting to love Esme, she reminded me of my mother... well... the mother I had remembered, such a warm, caring soul. It also made me feel guilty, was it wrong to willingly accept such motherly affection while my own mother had just passed? If she was looking down on me would she be hurt? I couldn't stop my thoughts quick enough for Edward not to see. He stopped and I had realized we made it to my house. He jumped up through the window and put my down on my feet.

"I didn't know your mother... but I feel any mother would want to see their child happy." He said, turning to look at me. I shrugged, I didn't know what to say. Apparently the Margret Bright everyone else knew was a alcoholic with little regard for her health or her daughters.

"I'm not too sure she actually cared about me." I said honestly.

"Would you tell me about your mother?" He asked. "The one you remember from Vancouver?" He looked at me with a hopeful expression and I realize that's a look I can never say no to. I took off my coat and my extra layers and went to the bed, he followed me and got in and tucked his arm under my head.

"She was extremely responsible... never took a day off, never left the house without her cellphone being fully charged and would always run on a tight schedule. She was so busy... I don't actually remember if I had spend much time with her now that I think about it..." I frowned when I tried to pinpoint a few memories and realized I couldn't. I couldn't remember ever spending time with her and it was like having an epiphany, there was another point to add to my strange list.

"I don't get it!" I growled, shoving my face into Edwards chest. "I'm getting so frustrated, and I can't stop thinking about it!" I huffed.

"I could help you forget for a while." He suggested innocently. I looked up at him in shock. Did my Edward make a crude suggestion? He looked at me and laughed. "I guess I'm not so innocent anymore considering you humped me in the middle of a romantic meadow I was trying to show you." I covered my face and let out an embarrassed squeal.

"Why do you have to say it like that!" I mumbled, slightly appalled.

"I think you can make it up to me." He said, his voice dropping a few octaves, making me tingle in my core.

"I said I wanted to wait." I whispered and he slowly lifted himself up off his back and hovered over me.

"I won't make you do anything you don't want." His voice was husky and it made me hot. "I want to taste you." He whispered in my ear.

Oh god... and I wanted him to.

With my silent invitation, He lowered his mouth to mine and kissed me soundly. I deepened the kiss and touched my tongue to his, causing him to groan in my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my breasts into his chest and he re positioned himself so he was settled in between my legs. I felt his already hard length push against my throbbing pussy and I couldn't help my shift my hips forward and grind him. He moved his hand to my hip and stopped me from taking control.

"Relax, love." He said, kissing down my head to my collar bones. I was already a panting mess and moaned when he licked the hollow of my throat. He slipped his hand up giving my breast a squeeze before clamping it over my mouth to stop any noise.

"I'm going to make you cum and you are going to be silent." He growled lowly.

Holy fuck, I felt like I could cum from his words alone, I nodded and let him swiftly pull down my leggings to my knees and I kicked them off the rest of the way. I felt his hand slowly drift up my leg, up my inner thigh causing me to shiver. I held my breath just before he reached my panties, he traced a lone finger up and down the middle and I tried to move my hips for more friction. He growled at me lightly nipping at my nipple through my shirt for me to stop. I did but it was incredibly hard. I wanted to him to touch me.

I groaned in frustration as he continued to tease me. Just as I was about to give him a piece of my mind, he ripped my panties from my body, causing me to gasp from behind his hand. He moved his fingers between my folds and moaned.

"Oh Isla, you're so wet for me." My eyes rolled back as he began to lightly tease my clit. "If I take my hand away, do you promise to be a good girl and be quite?" He asked seductively. I nodded. He moved his hand and immediately began to massage my breast. I was breathing heavy and with sustained effort, I didn't make a noise.

The sensations were incredible. He pushed my shirt up and moaned lightly when I wasn't wearing a bra. He tweaked my right nipple before putting his mouth on me, taking me in a sucking hard. My hand went over my mouth to cover the breathy moan I just about let out. He was still teasing my clit and it was slowly becoming too much.

He moved fully on top of me and removed his hand from my clit and used them both to squeeze my breasts. He moved his ministrations from one nipple to the other, making popping noises as he sucked on them. I couldn't stop my hips and I started grinding again. He shot up on his knees and held my hips down, drinking in my frazzled appearance. I was too turned on to be embarrassed, I drank in his hungry look and felt myself throbbing uncomfortably.

"Jesus, Edward." I barely whispered. He licked his lips and looked back up to my face and smirked.

He took off his shirt and I felt my mouth drop open from his beautiful body. Good god, he was gorgeous. A rush of affection settled in my chest and I sat up to kiss him soundly.

"I love you so much, Edward." I said against his lips. He kissed me back while carefully laying me back down to the bed.

"I love you you too." He said, stroking my hair, gazing into my eyes before kissing my neck, bringing me back to the almost painful arousal I was currently feeling. He nipped and sucked all his way down until he was just above my pubic area. He kiss and licked my sensitive skin until I was silently begging for more.

I froze in anticipation as he slowly made his way further down until I could feel his cool breath on my folds, causing me to shiver. He kissed my inner thigh making me jump from the sensation then gave me a long lick from the bottom to the top.

"Oh Edward." I moaned. He grabbed and released my hands from it's death grip on the blankets and interlocked out fingers together.

"You have to be quiet, baby." He said before giving me another lick. I clamped my mouth shut and focused on not making any noise, which was as difficult as you could imagine.

He swirled his tongue around my clit and I bucked my hips against his face. His cold tongue was going up and down and side to side, I had to bit my lip to keep from crying out.

I let go of his hands and moved them to his hair, getting a good grip before pulling my legs up and open as wide as they would go. He was going wild, I could see him grinding the bed as he ate my pussy. I was getting desperate. I was thrashing on the bed trying to keep from crying out when he grabbed my hips and flipped us over, I was now sitting on his face.

I could hear his zipper and when I looked back I could see his hand down his pants, trying to get himself off. I quickly stood up and turned myself around and sat back down. His tongue was flat and I rocked my hips against it while I removed his hand from his pants and pulled his thick cock out. I was in awe and stopped my thrusting to take in the beauty of his member.

I gasped when he sucked my clit into his mouth and pulled hard. I licked the tip of his cock and felt him shudder underneath me. I continued to lick tentatively until he was pushing himself up closer for me to take him in. I put him in my mouth and gave him a hard suck, like he did to me and he stopped his licking to groan. I relaxed my jaw and let him fuck my mouth, it was so hot that I returned back to finding my own pleasure. I felt his hands running up and down my legs until he stopped and gently inserted a finger. I shuddered and moaned with my mouth full causing him to buck to the back of my throat with a deep breathy moan.

I was close, I could feel a heat growing from my lower belly and I was desperate. I sucked him harder and faster and he did the same. The only noise in the room was our wet sucking. He licked my clit with a speed I didn't know was possible, it was inhuman. He finger fucked me and I took a hold of his balls and he deeply moaned when he came in my mouth. It was so hot watching him lose control underneath me that I could feel the heat turn into blinding pleasure, I felt my juices release as I came hard. Clenching around his finger and moaning until I could keep myself up anymore.

I collapsed on top of him and felt as he removed his finger from inside of me. He gently moved me over until I flopped lazily on the bed, feeling completely boneless. I was trying to catch my breath when I looked up at him and saw his face completely soaked. I felt my face heat up and I turned into the blankets to cover my blush.

Good lord! That's embarrassing. There's a towel hanging on on the inside of my closet door, I thought.

I could hear him chuckle and move to get up. I groaned and couldn't look at him as he nudged me.

"It's okay, Isla. It was beautiful and you taste divine." Hearing him use those types of words to describe me squirting on his face left me even more embarrassed. I felt the towel go between my legs and I jumped but let him clean me up. When he was done, he lifted me up and had me straddle him. He wrapped my sheet around me shoulders and hugged me to him.

"It was amazing, I love you so much." He said in my hair.

"I can't believe I did that. I feel like a porn star." I said in his chest.

"You have more class than a porn star, love. Though I am curious about how you learned to do that with you mouth." He said, I could hear the smirk in his voice and I looked up at him incredulously.

"Me?! Where did you learn to do that?!" I said, feeling jealous.

"I know well of a woman's anatomy, I did go to medical school... but I guess I couldn't help myself, instinct took over... you drive me wild." He confessed and it was my turn to smirk at him.

"You can lose yourself to me anytime, Mr. Cullen." I said, kissing him softly. He brought him self down until I was laying on top of him and he flung the blankets over the both of us.

"Sleep, love. I'm sure you're exhausted. He wasn't kidding, as soon as I closed my eyes I felt myself drift off. No longer thinking about the heavy day I just had.

 **A/N: Damn. I hope that was good enough for you dirty bastards. Lol jk. But seriously, I was like "I wanna keep them apart for a while." But then I changed my mind. It's so much fun writing smut, though i'm not too sure I'm any good at it. Leave me a review and let me know what ya'll think! Until next time!**


	13. You're still annoying, Alice

It was another typical day in Forks, rainy, wet... same as everyday and Bella was thrilled when I sat down beside her at the table in the cafeteria. The rest of the table was eyeing me with a look of amazement, like they couldn't believe I was sitting with them. Lauren, stood up and glared at Jessica until she got up and followed her, moving to sit at an empty table towards the middle of the cafe. I didn't care, I was done with that drama.

"Isla, you want to come with me to La Push after school?" Bella asked me. I was about to reply when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Hey, we were just about to invite you, Bella... we're going down to catch some waves." Eric said from across the table, he was only looking at my cousin which made me feel left out, I ignored my phone for the minute.

"Isla is invited too, of course." Tyler added, picking up on my mood. That guy was such a flirt.

"Well..." Bella hesitated, looking at me for help. I knew she wanted me to go so I could finally meet Jacob but she had a difficult time saying no to her friends. Bella the 'People Pleaser.' I wanted to shrug and let her figure it out but I decided to throw her a bone.

"Yeah, we can hang out with you guys for a while but we were going to hang out with some friends there." I said for her.

"You have friends in La Push?" Mike asked Bella, he looked a little put out, I wondered why.

"She can't have other friends?" I asked him with my brow raised, fishing for information.

"Well, Uh.. no ... I mean... Yes she can... but..." He stuttered.

I burst out laughing at his red face. He wanted Bella very badly, well too bad pal. He looked down at the table and Bella elbowed me in the ribs. I stopped laughing and looked over at her, she was just as red as Mike and I felt bad for embarrassing her.

"Well, it's set, we'll meet you guys on the beach." I said to the rest of the table. They went back to their small talk and no one bothered to speak to me after that but it was okay because I was busy texting the love of my life.

 _You're not going to La Push. - Edward._

 _What? Why not? - Isla._

I looked up from my phone and could see him glaring at me from across the cafeteria.

 _I want you to come over. - Edward._

I looked back up and could see he schooled his features, which I found suspicious... obviously.

 _I can't I made plans with Bella. I know you heard. - Isla._

 _Please don't make me beg... unless you want me to beg ;) - Edward._

Oh my god... was he sexting me? I wanted to squeal but instead I rolled with it.

 _On your knees? - Isla._

 _If that's how you want me. - Edward_

 _Between my legs? - Isla._

I looked up from my phone and could see him looking at his phone with his mouth slightly open. I giggled.

 _I'll do anything for you, love. - Edward._

 _Mmm well it's going to have to be later ;) - Isla_

 _Why not now? - Edward_

I looked at him and could see he was giving me a pouting look that made me want to laugh.

 _I'm going to La Push later with Bella, I don't know when i'll be back. - Isla._

 _Absolutely not_ _. I don't want you going there. - Edward._ What the fuck, why is he always trying to dictate what I do?

 _I'll do what I want, thanks Edward but we talked about this before, don't try and control me. - Isla._ I was pissed. He texted me a few more times trying to make me 'see reason' I looked back up at him and held my phone up before turning it off. I got up and walked over to him.

"Don't even try to talk to me." I said to his face.

"Isla, please-" He tried before I walked away, he tried grabbing my hand but I pulled it away and went back to sit with Bella, who was looking at me in concern. I only shrugged.

"I know you..." She hesitated, taking a deep breath before pushing on. "I know you don't want to hear it but your relationship with Edward only seems to be problem after problem." She finished, wincing as if I might exploded. Trust me, I wanted to.

"It's fine Bella, You wouldn't understand." I said to her in my anger, I just about missed the hurt that flashed across her face.

"I would understand if you spoke to me... You haven't spoken to me really since you two became official I guess..." She looked sad and I realized she was right. I came here to this shitty little town with Bella and I immediately got swept up in a whirl wind of romance, vampires and orgasms. Not in that order. I felt bad once I realized that Bella was still struggling and I seemed to just fit in with insanely gorgeous, popular kids.

"Awe, Bells... I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to make you feel left out. After our fight I assumed you just wanted some time to assimilate on your own." I told her. It was only partly true, she was a such a bitch trying to be jealous of mine and Edward's relationship that I didn't want to be around her for a while. She was so sensitive though and I cared for her, I needed to make it right.

"How about when we get home later, we can hole up in your room and we can talk." I told her, I would have offered a girly night but I knew she wasn't like that. She smiled at me and gave me a quick hug before gathering her stuff and heading to class. I followed her lead and sighed. It was going to take some serious will power to not turn my phone back on for the rest of the day.

* * *

The day was uneventfully to say the least, unless you could count Daniel sneering at me in class, but i'll say it again, I'm over it. I walked with Bella to her truck and jumped in. I didn't need to go home and change but Bella did - since she fell in a puddle once - so we drove back to the house and she ran inside while I waited in the truck.

I jumped at the tap on the window and looked to see a very furious Edward staring at me. I rolled down the window part way and raised my brow questioning.

"I wish to speak to you, Isla." He said lowly.

"Don't make this a fight, Edward. I might not be so quick to forgive you this time." I said just as lowly.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You don't understand. La Push is dangerous." He pleaded. I rolled my eyes.

"I stopped a speeding van with the palm of my hand, have a little faith in me, Edward." I said.

"Please don't go." He tried one more time.

"Edward, go home. I'll text you later." I said, angry.

"Please Isla."

I huffed in anger. "What the hell is so bad about La Push? What are you not telling me?"

He looked down and furrowed his brow like he was contemplating on telling me.

"There was a time before, when we used to live here... The Quileute tribe knew about us and I'm sure they still do. My family and I signed a treaty to keep off their lands and abide to their rules; no hunting humans or turning them. Isla... I don't know what you are but you... you might be a threat to them. I don't know if they still hunt our kind at present but I don't want you in the middle."

I stared at him wide eyed. How the hell do these guys hunt vampires? Like buffy?

"No, not like Buffy, they turn into werewolves." He deadpanned.

"What?!" I practically yelled.

"Shh. I gotta go, please stay home Isla, I can't protect you there." He said before taking off into the trees.

I was speechless. What was I supposed to tell Bella? I can't go because Jacob is probably a werewolf? What the actual fuck, but I guess vampires are supposed to be myth too so it's not too surprising, but still!

Bella came running down the porch stairs, and almost tripped over her own feet before jumping back into the truck, she had a fresh pair of jeans on and a beanie on her head.

"Ready?" She said with a small smile. Oh god she was so innocent. Just say no, Isla. Say it.

"Ready." I told her weakly... god Edward was going to kill me... If the wolves don't kill me first.

* * *

We pulled up next to Tyler Crowley's dented van and jumped out. I pulled out my knitted sweater and wrapped it around me before putting my rain jacket back on, protecting myself from the chill breeze coming off the water.

It was beautiful, and it looked like the beach near my old home in Vancouver which had me stop and really admire it. It wasn't far from here, I should just go, just take Edward and leave. I shook my head... running away from my problems isn't right.

"Isla?" Bella called to me, she was a few feet away from me, watching as I contemplated my escape.

"Coming." I said, walking towards her, I can see her friends down the beach a ways, putting some sticks in a circle and trying to light a fire. It wasn't raining anymore but it still looked impossible.

I went and sat down on a log and watch Bella as she was greeted happily by her friends, I wanted to smile but I had this feeling of unwelcome settle in my chest. I looked around and could see everyone was basically ignoring me. Angela gave a small smile and waved at me, and Tyler winked but everyone else didn't care for my presence.

Everyone was chatting and Bella tried to keep me in the conversation, but she was struggling to keep up as well.

"Where's Jake?" I asked her.

She looked around the beach and shrugged. We sat there for probably an hour before we saw a small group of Native guys walking up to our group. Bella jump up - almost tripping over a log - and went to hug a lanky guy with long black hair.

"Isla!" She said, calling me over. I got up - with more grace - and walked over to young man.

"This is Jacob." She said, smiling. I shook his hand and he smiled at me.

"Bella doesn't really stop talking about you." He told me, flashing his brilliantly white teeth.

"Vise Versa, she won't shut up about you." I said winking. It wasn't true but watching him become bashful was worth it.

"Isla." Bella angry whispered.

"Sorry." I laughed, apologizing to both of them.

"Wanna take a walk?" Jacob suggested. I nodded and Bella and I started following him down the beach.

"So Bella said you have amnesia." He said bluntly, making me snort.

"Yeah, everything is extremely weird at the moment." I said honestly.

"That must be tough, she told me that you didn't even recognize her." He said. Bella was a tomato, staying quiet.

"I kind of did... she still looked very familiar but it's like I can't place her, like I might have met her before in passing. It's strange." Bella looked up in surprise, I hadn't told her that before.

"Why didn't you mention it?" She asked me.

"Well... It didn't seem like a huge deal, I mean... It was like this since I woke up in the car. Both you and Charlie felt eerily familiar to me." I told her honestly.

"But... if you had an a feeling of familiarity, you should have told the Doctor." She said firmly, and I wanted to roll my eyes.

"I'll be sure to let him know and he'll tell me the same thing I just told you." She looked unsure but let me change the subject anyway.

"So how old are you Jakey?" I asked him. He looked a little surprised at the nickname but ignored it.

"15."

"Holy shit, you are young." I said laughing. I knew she said that, but I didn't believe her. He looked embarrassed and Bella nudged me again to stop laughing.

"I'm not that young... aren't you guys 16?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Dude... were both 17, i'm turning 18 real soon." I told him. He looked at Bella with a longing look which made me snort.

There was a lull in the conversation and I decided I would dig for information.

"Oh man, it's too bad I couldn't bring my boyfriend." I said dramatically.

"You have a boyfriend?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Yeah, his name is Edward Cullen." He looked a bit shocked so I took a dive. "Know him?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

"That's Dr. Cullen's son right?"

"Yeah, but why did you look so surprised that I'm dating him?" I probed.

"Oh just rumors that are passed around here." I gave him a curious look and he sighed.

"Well... I'm not really supposed to talk about it but... They're what we call an enemy clan." I was intrigued. "You see... my great great grandfather found them hunting on our lands so we made a peace treaty with them. They stay away and we don't expose them to the pale faces." He said, smiling at us.

"So no one is allowed to just go hunting on your lands?" I asked, he wasn't very thorough in his explanation.

"No, it's not that... they don't hunt like us... and they don't eat the meat." I knew where he was going but I wanted to hear him say it.

"Would they take just the fur?" I asked, to be honest, I sounded dumb, even to my own ears.

"No, they would..." He looked around before leaning towards us, whispering conspicuously. "Drink the blood." I furrowed my brow.

"That's gross..You believe this?" I asked.

It was his turn to snort. "It's just a story." I looked at Bella and she seemed lost in thought but was shook out of it when Angela came running down the beach, screeching while Eric chased her with sea weed.

So Edward wasn't exactly lying, but if Jacob thought the stories were just stories... that must mean the werewolves were dormant or something.

Very strange indeed.

* * *

When we got home, I ran up the stairs to put on my pajamas, and I nearly had a heart attack when I burst through the door to see Edward standing by my window looking furious.

"I thought I asked you to stay home..." He said quietly. I stood there for a moment to catch my breath then I walked in and closed the door.

"I couldn't say no to Bella, she really wanted me to meet Jacob... I've been dodging her since we started dating, Edward."

"You could have been hurt, or worse, killed." He said sadly.

"I don't think there are werewolves in La Push anymore..." I told him. His head snapped up to look at me.

"You didn't know that. You could have crossed the boarder and had been torn apart." He said angrily. I took a step back to the door and glared at him.

"But i'm fine."

"You don't understa-"

"NO, You need to stop. Just leave. Please." I was sick of always fighting with him, fighting his controlling tenancies.

"I'll be speaking with you tomorrow, Isla." He said while turning towards the window.

"We'll see." I replied. He froze for a second before jumping out the window and running into the night.

I closed my window and shut the curtains. I sank down on my bed and willed myself not to cry. Why was I always fighting with him? I thought we were mates? Mates aren't suppose to fight... aren't they?

I slowly got ready for bed and made my way to Bella's room. She was sitting at her computer - most likely emailing her mom - when I flopped down on the bed.

"Bellaaaaa!" I whined and she looked over at me with a slightly amused, slightly annoyed expression.

"Hang on a second." She said. I was laying there feeling my eyes slowly welling up from my suppressed emotion. I could hear her typing super fast before shutting it down and joining me on the bed.

"Isla... what's wrong?" She asked, seeing my pinched face.

"Don't judge me please." I told her and she nodded.

"Edward is the love of my life... I'm going to marry him one day and be with him forever and ever." She just looked at me with wide eyes. "He's my soulmate but all we ever do is fight! Like... what the fuck am I doing wrong here? Why isn't this working?" I asked, looking at her and she looked like I just dropped a bomb of major proportions on her.

"Well... I personally don't think you should be getting ahead of yourself like that..." She said carefully. "Do you even know if he feels the same way about you? That could be why you two are fighting." I wanted to roll my eyes.

"He would declare his love for me right in front of you, if he were here." I said, grabbing one of her pillows to hug.

"I don't know what to say Isla... i'm not trying to judge you but you sound like a love sick lunatic right now." She said. I looked over to her and started laughing, I did sound crazy... I've only know the guy a short time and i'm actually telling Bella about this. I felt like the only way she would understand, is if she knew the whole truth, I mean... it would take her years and years for her to finally come to terms with me falling in love so quickly.

I couldn't tell her though, she was human and it wasn't my secret to tell... but she was my family and I knew Bella wouldn't fuck us over like that. She's my cousin so even if I did marry Edward, she was here... she was going to be in our lives until the end.

It was decided, I was going to spill the beans.

"Bella, I have something to tell you." She looked intrigued until my phone rang inside my sweater pocket.

"Give me a second." Bella nodded.

"Hello?" I said, answering the phone.

" _Please don't tell her Bella."_

"Alice?" I said, I looked over at Bella and gave her the one minute sign before getting up and heading back to my room to talk in private.

 _"I know you feel alone in this but we're here for you."_ I wanted to puke.

"I don't see you and your mates fighting every second day." I replied.

 _"You only see what we want you to see. Everyone argues, everyone bickers. It's part of everyday life."_

"It doesn't feel normal." I said quietly.

 _"Like any relationship, you need to feel each other out, learn your differences and similarities. You two are mated for life... but it's up to you on how you approach it."_ I hated the fact that she was right and I felt like an idiot.

"That was very insightful, thanks Alice."

 _"Anytim-" CLICK._ I hung up on her, she was still annoying. Edward was probably going to give me shit for being so rude to her but whatever.

I sat there and went through it... this all did feel super fast and no matter how hard I tried to slow down, stupid Edward would seduce me some how. It was terrible, but I loved it so much! But Alice was right, we needed a new approach.

I shook my head and walked back to Bella's room and sat on her bed. She hadn't moved and looked up at me when I entered the room.

"What did you want to tell me." She asked, and I hesitated.

"I'm trying to figure out if I should distance myself from Edward or just throw caution to the wind and fuck him already." I told her honestly. She sat there gaping at me like a fish, her face turning tomato red.

"I uhh... don't... I mean, i'm... I really don't think i'm the person to... talk to about this..." She stuttered.

"We've done stuff already... really intense, leg shaking, sexy stuff." I looked at the blanket, pulling at a thread poking out. "I just... I'm not sure if this will help our relationship or make it worse."

Bella cleared her throat a few times before trying to answer.

"I don't know if it works like this but most people say babies won't make relationships stronger." I looked up at her confused.

"Completely irrelevant." I laughed. "You know babies don't happen every single time people have sex, right?" She was blushing super hard and I could tell her wanted to hide her face.

"That's not what I meant." She said, nudging me. "I just meant that having sex with Edward isn't going to magically make your relationship better. It's going to take work and a lot of communication between you two."

I said there and thought about it, she was right... every time we did fight, I pushed him away and made him leave me alone... maybe I should just finish what I start.

"God, you're right... I think I need to talk to him." She gave me a small smile and I got up to hug her. "Thanks Bella, I think it's crazy how you give good advice when you're not experienced." Her smile dropped and she shrugged.

"My mom actually had a lot of boyfriends before Phil." She said, looking down.

"I'm so sorry that I can't remember." I told her sincerely, it made me feel like a douche bag.

"It's okay, I know your memories will come back again some day."

God, I hoped so.

* * *

 **A/N: Anyone else receiving messages from rando's looking for love? haha what the fuck, right? But anyway, i'm happy about this chapter. it's more Bella/Isla bonding and I think I needed some of it and Isla finally met Jacob! it was generic plot line Jake, but I promise i'm going to add more original scene's to this story in the future. I hope you liked it! please review!**


End file.
